Matchmaking the Past VF
by FireSilver
Summary: TRAD. Hermione a réussi à aboutir dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs pour être exact. Pourra-t-elle repousser James et le rendre amoureux de Lily tout en essayant de revenir à son époque? Et que pensent Peter, Sirius et Remus de cette nouvelle fille?
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde, I'm back!**

 **Après une absence trèeeees longue, je vous reviens, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **De la fiction originale:** **Matchmaking the past** **, de** ** _shy-n-great_** **.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

 **Je suis effectivement de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, une traduction!**

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio)**

 **Personnages: Hermione G., James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Hermione Granger était assise dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait pris cette fois la forme d'une bibliothèque. Elle aurait bien utilisé la bibliothèque de l'école, mais il semblerait que tous les élèves de septième année s'y étaient établis. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas s'il y avait des adolescents qui riaient tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait d'étudier pour les A.S.P.I.C.S Alors, elle était là, assise à un petit bureau, avec autour d'elle une multitude de livres, étudiant pour son examen de Runes Anciennes. Après tout, les examens n'étaient que dans neuf semaines et le temps était une denrée précieuse à ce moment-là.

Elle sentit son esprit s'évader alors qu'elle essayait de finir une phrase sur l'histoire d'un symbole runique, ce qui signala à Hermione qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui apprit que le dîner commencerait bientôt et la nourriture était la chose même dont elle avait besoin pour s'aiguiser l'esprit à nouveau. Elle plaça à la hâte un charme de surlignement sur la phrase qu'elle n'arrivait pas à compléter :

« Rune d'engagement : Cette rune est relativement nouvelle puisqu'elle n'est apparue qu'en 1976. C'est une bonne source de magie pour les amis et la famille. »

Voilà, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se rappeler où elle avait laissé son travail. Elle ferma le livre d'un claquement alors que la phrase tournait dans son esprit comme un tourbillon, comme tout autre information quand elle lisait. Celle-ci trouverait bientôt une place dans son esprit et une autre la remplacerait. Elle fourra rapidement ses notes dans son sac et sortit de la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule afin de voir la porte disparaître.

Alors qu'Hermione faisait rapidement son chemin vers la Grande Salle, elle se sentit bizarre. C'était comme si l'atmosphère pesait lourdement sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne; ils devaient tous être assis et en train de manger à présent. Quelque chose d'étrange accrocha son regard quand elle atteignit le grand escalier. Une porte menant à une salle de classe vide. Une porte ordinaire devant laquelle elle avait souvent passé, qui ne portait désormais plus aucune des douzaines d'initiales griffonnées dessus. En fait, il ne devait y avoir pas plus de sept groupes d'initiales sur la porte.

Elle la contempla pour un instant afin de réfléchir aux possibilités qui aurait pu rendre à la porte son nouvel aspect. Est-ce que Rusard avait commencé et quitté le travail à moitié fait? Ou l'avait-il remplacée et ces personnes avaient vite refait leur marque sur le bois? Avec un haussement d'épaules intérieur, elle repoussa l'idée à l'arrière de son esprit et poursuivi sa descente dans les escaliers.

À moitié descendue, Hermione aperçu l'arrière d'une tête familière; des cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui allaient dans tous les sens. Elle accéléra un peu sa course pour rattraper la figure solitaire tout en appelant son nom, « Harry, attends-moi! ». Seulement, il n'attendit pas. En fait, il ne se retourna même pas, il continua simplement à descendre les marches, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. « Harry! » appela-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Finalement, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne mais elle réalisa pourquoi il l'avait ignorée la première fois; ce n'était pas Harry.

« Me parlais-tu? » demanda le jeune à lunettes avec un sourire espiègle. Hermione sursauta alors qu'elle le regardait. C'était effarant de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Harry de face également.

« Oh, je-je suis désolée, » balbutia-t-elle tout en essayant de se remettre de son choc. « Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ressembles à un de mes amis. »

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider à le trouver, quel est son nom? » lui demanda-t-il tout en se déplaçant sur la marche sur laquelle elle se trouvait et en enroulant paresseusement son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié et l'enleva. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais vue cette personne auparavant.

« T'ai-je déjà vu à Poudlard avant? » lui demanda-t-elle poliment. Elle était toujours aussi fascinée de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Harry. Tout en lui criait Harry, excepté ses yeux et l'attitude assurée grandissante qu'il avait.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, tu ne me sembles pas familière non plus, » lui dit-il avec un autre sourire malicieux, cette fois-ci avec un clin d'œil. Puis, il claqua des doigts comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, « Tu n'es pas l'une de ces filles qui étaient vraiment très laides et qui sont devenues soudainement très belles, non? ». La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha à son audace mais repris rapidement son self-control.

« Je suis certaine que je n'ai pas changé tant que ça dans les dernières années », dit-elle sèchement avant de descendre les marches, agacée. Elle entendit ses pas juste derrière elle et s'en sentit mal. Alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches, un autre jeune homme apparut directement de la Grande Salle. Il avait des cheveux sombres qui arrivaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules et il était assez grand.

« Te voilà, James, j'allais justement envoyer une équipe de recherches pour te trouver », cria la personne aux longs cheveux à l'arrogante personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Hermione se figea ce qui entraîna le jeune homme appelé James à entrer en collision avec elle.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu me voulais au moment où je t'ai croisée », dit James d'un ton condescendant pour taquiner Hermione tout en la tenant pour qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre. « Sirius, j'ai une nouvelle amie que j'aimerais te présenter », appela-t-il à la personne en bas des escaliers sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Elle sentit la panique s'infiltrer dans tout son corps alors que l'entièreté de la situation la frappait.

« Bonjour, je suis Sirius », fit le garçon aux cheveux longs, qui se trouvait désormais juste à côté d'elle sur la marche en dessous. Elle se tenait toujours au bras de James et son regard pivotait de James à Sirius. Finalement, l'énormité de la situation devint trop difficile à gérer et elle se sentit glisser dans l'obscurité.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **Comment vous avez trouvé?**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, vos prédictions pour la suite, vos impressions, etc etc!**

 **Je vous reviens dans une semaine et demie max!**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, bonne année 2016!**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps, je serai plus régulière à l'avenir! Je pense sincèrement qu'il est plus long traduire qu'écrire aha**

 **Merci à Lis blanc, keloush et Sara-jane730 pour les reviews et**

 **keloush, Sara-jane730, kimy16, NanaFreezy, Lolise23, Ellea Cloud et Claireambre pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux trois mises en favoris (kimy16, Sara-jane730 et NanaFreezy)**

 **Alors, voici le chapitre 2!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Hermione pouvait entendre des voix au loin tandis que son esprit reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle se sentit lentement reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentait qu'on la portait; elle était redressée de temps en temps parce qu'elle glissait. Les voix étaient masculines et devenaient de plus en plus claires au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Une phrase d'un des garçons devint soudainement claire et elle n'appréciât pas ce qu'elle entendit.

«Crois-moi ou non, Cornedrue, toutes les filles n'embrassent pas le sol où tu marches. Je pensais que tu l'aurais appris de Lily, » rit-il en parlant à l'autre garçon. Les yeux d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent brusquement alors que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. Elle essaya de s'asseoir, oubliant qu'elle était transportée, et dans son mouvement brusque, la personne qui la portait l'échappa.

«Et je suppose que c'est comme ça que je devrais m'y prendre pour que les filles s'intéressent à moi? » demanda l'autre garçon, sarcastique. Hermione gémit en se mettant sur ses coudes. Elle prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle et laisser la douleur dans son dos s'estomper avant d'essayer de se lever. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle sentit une paire de mains s'emparer de chacun de ses bras pour l'aider à se lever.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, tu m'as fait peur quand tu as bougé, » parla la première voix masculine, désolée. Hermione releva lentement la tête et fit face au visage d'un jeune Sirius Black, lui souriant. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'autre personne et vit James Potter lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à battre et des centaines de pensées commencèrent à tournoyer dans sa tête à propos des répercussions qu'entrainerait cette situation. Qu'allait-elle faire?

«Tu vois, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me fixer, »la voix de James la tira de ses rêveries, «Admets-le, tu me veux, n'est-ce pas?» Hermione secoua la tête, horrifiée et elle repoussa leurs mains, afin qu'elle puisse se relever sans leur aide. Puis, une phrase lui vint à l'esprit, 'Cette rune est relativement nouvelle puisqu'elle n'est apparue qu'en 1976. ' Non, sûrement pas. Ou alors, si?

«En quelle années sommes-nous? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Elle serra ses paumes ensemble, si fort, plaidant une force suprême que _ce_ n'était pas arrivé.

«Je pense qu'elle s'est frappée la tête quand tu l'as échappée, Sirius,» James rit en poussant ses lunettes jusqu'en haut de son nez. Elle sentit un grognement de frustration s'échapper de sa gorge devant l'arrogance de James.

«S'il te plaît, dis-moi seulement l'année,» supplia-t-elle, regardant plus Sirius que James.

«1976, pourquoi?» dit Sirius poliment. Hermione figea; comment était-ce arrivé? Et sans Retourneur de temps, en plus. Comment allait-elle faire pour retourner d'où elle venait? « Hel-loooo?» Sirius secoua sa main devant le visage d'Hermione. « Tu as peut-être raison, James, on devrait l'amener à Pomfresh.»

«Non!» La voix d'Hermione fusa. Elle essayait désespérément de rester calme, mais elle échouait misérablement. Ses pensées étaient si aléatoires et éparpillées qu'elle ne pouvait former une phrase complète désormais. «Dumbledore!»

«Arrive justement», lui dit James avec encore un autre clin d'œil en pointant quelque chose derrière elle. Elle pivota pour voir Dumbledore marcher vers eux, elle sentit un soulagement se répandre en elle tout en remarquant qu'il avait moins de rides qu'elle se rappelait ainsi qu'une barbe plus courte.

«Bonsoir, M. Potter, M. Black et…» il fit une pause alors que son regard se déplaçait vers Hermione, «Hmmmm, je vois que nous avons un problème ici.» Hermione hocha la tête d'un air hébété souhaitant ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire devant James et Sirius. «Voudriez-vous venir à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît?» dit-il sans attendre une réponse en souriant et en continuant son chemin. Les deux jeunes hommes et Hermione le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la gargouille en pierre.

«Pouvez-vous attendre ici un moment tous les deux, je ne garderai pas votre nouvelle amie bien longtemps,» plaisanta-t-il avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille.

«Mais, monsieur,» commença Sirius alors que la gargouille prenait vie, «nous pensons qu'elle s'est fait mal à la tête, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'année.» Hermione gémit tandis que Dumbledore regardait impassiblement Sirius. Elle surprit James la jauger du regard quand Dumbledore commença son ascension dans les escaliers vers son bureau. Ignorant le regard de James, elle suivit le Directeur dans les escaliers en silence, ses paumes moites.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione s'assit tandis que Dumbledore conjurait une théière ainsi que deux tasses de thé avant de s'asseoir dans son siège, à l'opposé d'Hermione. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et fixa Hermione comme s'il scrutait profondément son âme. Il lui fallut tous ses efforts pour ne pas détourner le regard ou cligner des yeux.

«Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai déjà pas su le nom d'un de mes élèves,» dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione, « alors pourquoi ne le sais-je pas? » Ses yeux pétillaient comme s'il lui racontait une blague et qu'il attendait de sortir une phrase qui apporterait le coup final.

«Je-Je viens du futur, monsieur,» murmura-t-elle, elle ne pouvait que penser à l'effet que tout cela aurait sur sa propre époque. Dumbledore hocha la tête comme si tout dans le monde faisait maintenant sens à ses yeux.

«Un Retourneur de temps?» demanda-t-il, elle secoua la tête. «Y'a-t-il un sort qui a été inventé?» elle secoua une seconde fois la tête. «C'est donc surprenant que vous vous retrouviez ici.» Il lui sourit, et ce faisant, un sentiment de calme l'envahit.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, monsieur,» il y eut un moment avant qu'elle ne pose la question qu'elle n'était pas convaincue de vouloir la réponse, « Pourrai-je revenir à mon époque?»

«Tout dépend de la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici, j'en ai peur. Je crois également que nous avons fait le tour de la question sur le comment de votre apparition.» Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus rapidement à la pensée de ne jamais pouvoir retourner à son époque. «Mais je verrai personnellement à vous renvoyer de l'époque où vous venez.» Elle hocha la tête et prit une respiration tremblante, comment était-ce arrivé?

«Que fois-je faire jusqu'à ce qu'un moyen soit trouvé pour me ramener?» Elle s'efforça de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer pendant que Dumbledore réfléchissait à la question. Elle attendit patiemment sa réponse pendant que les objets dans sa pièce émettaient d'étranges bruits de temps à autre, et que les tableaux murmuraient entre eux à propos des derniers ragots.

«Je crois que ce serait pour le mieux si vous continuiez votre scolarité mais sous un autre nom,» elle hocha docilement la tête à son plan, «Cela aurait été préférable que vous restiez cachée mais le fait que ayez rencontré M. Black et M. Potter, cela va naturellement devenir la grande nouveauté dans toute l'école.» Il sourit sciemment et Hermione pu tout à fait imaginer les choses que James et Sirius avaient pu faire subir à l'école. «Essayez de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous. Si les étudiants posent des questions, et ils le feront, eh bien dites leur simplement que vous êtes parente avec moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins, et si des rumeurs venaient à courir…laissez les courir.» Les yeux de Dumbledore dansaient pratiquement à ce que les étudiants allaient penser dans leur imagination.

Presqu'une demi-heure fut consacrée à la discussion des détails concernant les cours d'Hermione, et où elle allait dormir. Elle se posa la question des vêtements et de ses livres mais Dumbledore lui dit simplement qu'il prendrait tout en charge. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir eu sa baguette sur elle tout ce temps. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils redescendirent les escaliers vers James et Sirius qui se chamaillaient.

«Cornedrue, on l'a déjà fait celui-là, ils vont nous tuer si on le refait,» indiquait Sirius, appuyé paresseusement contre le mur près de la gargouille, ses mains dans ses poches. «Nous devons-Bonjour!» Il se redressa lorsqu'il vit la gargouille bouger pour révéler Hermione et Dumbledore. James se leva rapidement du sol et s'aligna avec Hermione.

«Devons-nous l'amener à l'infirmerie, monsieur?» Il déplaça son bras pour le placer autour d'elle, mais elle grogna avant qu'il ne puisse lever son bras.

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît emmener Miss Roper à la tour de Gryffondor et demander à une élève de septième année de lui montrer sa chambre? Vous avez une nouvelle camarade de maison.» Dumbledore sourit brièvement à Hermione avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le corridor marmonnant des excuses. James et Sirius le regardèrent s'éloigner et tourner le coin avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

«Alors…Miss Roper,» James lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha juste à côté d'elle, «Tu as-»

«Est-ce que tu as quelque chose dans l'œil?» demanda Hermione, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien. James fronçât les sourcils à la question.

«Non, je-»

«Alors pourquoi tu clignes sans cesse des yeux?» exigea-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demandait.

«Oh oui James, tu devrais définitivement écrire un livre sur comment capturer le cœur des femmes,» blagua Sirius. Il s'approcha vers Hermione et présenta sa main. «Sirius Black, à votre service.» Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main tout en la prenant lentement; Il lui fallait tout son contrôle pour s'empêcher de l'enlacer. Sirius manquait à tout le monde chez elle et une petite part d'elle était extatique à l'idée d'être dans le passé.

«Hermione Roper,» lui dit-elle, son nouveau nom sonnait étrange à ses oreilles, mais il avait été le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et le seul qu'elle avait pensé utiliser. Sirius fit un sourire satisfait en retirant sa main et la pointant vers James.

«Celui-là c'est James Potter, apparemment séducteur des femmes et auto-revendiqué Maître Suprême de Poudlard.» James sourit et bomba le torse tandis qu'Hermione roulait les yeux. Elle était soulagée de connaître son futur et de savoir que ce n'était qu'une passe pour lui. «Aller, je vais t'emmener à la salle commune.» Elle hocha la tête avant de suivre Sirius dans le couloir et que James essayait une autre fois d'enrouler son bras autour d'elle.

«Alors, comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vue avant si tu as été ici tout ce temps?» demanda James, ignorant le fait qu'Hermione venait de lui couper le bras dans son esprit. Hermione se gifla mentalement pour sa stupidité en se rappelant qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

«Parce que je t'évitais,» dit-elle en voyant son bras s'étirer vers elle. En ayant eu assez, elle tira Sirius en arrière et le fit marcher entre elle et James.

«Tu n'es pas nouvelle?» demanda Sirius n'ayant pas été présent lorsqu'elle et James s'étaient rencontrés, il n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont ils s'étaient présentés.

«Bien sûr que je suis nouvelle, j'ai juste…oublié où je me trouvais,» mentit Hermione, ça n'avait jamais été facile pour elle de mentir, sur le fait accompli en plus. James et Sirius la regardèrent tous les deux, confus.

«D'où viens-tu?» s'enquit James alors qu'ils arrivaient près des escaliers et commençaient à les gravir.

«Ici et là.» elle sourit alors que des souvenirs des réponses vagues de Luna flottaient dans son esprit.

«Très drôle,» dit James, boudeur.

«Tu n'es pas parente avec Evans, hein?» sourit Sirius d'un air narquois, provoquant une mine renfrognée chez James.

«Qui?» questionna Hermione.

«Personne!» répondit James, sèchement, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

Hermione sentit que des centaines de questions ne tarderaient pas à lui être posées tandis qu'ils atteignaient le portrait qu'elle connaissait très bien; La Grosse Dame. Et toutes ses questions seraient répondues aussi vaguement que la précédente. Elle aurait tant aimé leur dire la vérité, mais, étant une personne qui se collait aux règles, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour changer le futur, peu importe à quel point elle le voulait.

«Gobelins ricaneurs», signala James à la Grosse Dame. La peinture s'ouvrit grand et elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des étudiants qui étaient agaçants. Hermione suivit nerveusement les deux jeunes hommes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un endroit qu'elle connaissait comme l'intérieur de sa poche, mais où elle ne connaisserait personne.

Elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle; des étudiants étaient assis un peu partout. Rien n'était différent, même pas le tapis qui était troué à certains endroits. Elle regarda James et Sirius se diriger vers une fille rousse assise dans une chaise proche du foyer. Hermione la reconnut de toutes les photos que Harry lui avait montré : c'était Lily Potter, seulement, elle n'était pas encore Potter.

Hermione continua d'observer les badinages qui se passaient entre James et Lily avant que Lily ne regarde dans la direction où Hermione se trouvait. Elle se leva rapidement avant de la saluer chaleureusement. C'étaient les yeux que tout le monde disait qu'Harry possédait.

«Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, je suis la préfète en chef,» se présenta-t-elle en rejoignant Hermione.

«Hermione Gra-Roper,» elle se corrigea rapidement. Cela lui prendrait du temps à s'habituer.

«Aller, je vais te montrer le dortoir des filles,» l'informa-t-elle avant de l'entraîner. Hermione la suivit avec excitation et souhaitant qu'Harry puisse partager ce moment avec elle. Elles se déplacèrent en haut des marches qu'Hermione avait gravit tant de fois, mais cette fois-ci, elles n'allèrent pas à la porte qu'elle avait franchi plus de six ans. Celle qu'elles franchirent se trouvait un peu plus haut dans les escaliers. «Regarde ça, il y a déjà un lit supplémentaire.»

Hermione remarqua une valise au pied du lit avec les initiales HR dessus. Elle se sentit soulagée et ahurie par le fait que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé ses affaires si rapidement. «Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouveaux étudiants qui n'étaient pas des premières années auparavant,» dit Lily en allant vers son propre lit, ouvrit sa valise et commença à fouiller dedans.

«C'est un changement soudain, vraiment,» lui répondit Hermione distraitement en marchant vers sa propre valise; elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle l'ouvrit et vit son horaire posé soigneusement sur une pile de vêtements.

«Ça va être super, tu es dans toutes mes classes,» s'exclama Lily en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que Lily s'était autant rapprochée. «D'où viens-tu?»

«Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire,» dit Hermione sans y penser, elle était trop affairée à chercher dans les vêtements. Il y avait un ensemble d'uniforme d'école et d'autres vêtements qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer porter. Au fond, il y avait ses livres, certains un peu plus abîmés que d'autres et une note de Dumbledore. Il s'excusait que certains livres étaient usagés mais qu'il savait qu'elle comprendrait.

«Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire?» demanda Lily, désireuse de savoir en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione. Hermione cligna des yeux, essayant de ramener sa concentration sur Lily. Elle se leva du sol et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle prit un moment pour y penser alors que les mots de Dumbledore lui tournaient dans la tête sur le fait de ne rien révéler à personne, seulement qu'elle était parente avec lui.

«C'est un peu douloureux d'en parler.» Elle se sentit tout de suite mal de mentir; ce n'était pas dans son habitude de mentir comme ça. «Je ne peux juste pas en parler.» Lily hocha la tête avec empathie et lui tapota le bras gentiment.

«Tu peux toujours venir me voir si tu ressens le besoin de parler,» offrit Lily. Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Lily se lever et lui dire qu'elle serait en train de lire en-bas si elle avait besoin d'elle. Hermione attendit que Lily ferme la porte avant de s'étendre sur le lit. Elle se sentait seule, s'ennuyait de la maison, et n'était pas convaincue qu'elle pourrait prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'ils ne trouvaient aucun moyen de la renvoyer vers le futur? Que ferait-elle?

* * *

 **Et voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **J'ai pris de l'avance sur la traduction. J'ai été pas mal occupée à cause du temps des fêtes et tout. J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps en famille et que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez à Noël :)**

 **Je posterai donc à l'avenir au deux semaines (trois max)!**

 **Écrivez-moi tout en commentaires, on se retrouve bientôt!**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Lis blanc: merci pour la review, je suis désolée pour le retard :/ j'espère que tu as aimé!**

 **keloush: merci beaucoup! :)**

 **Sara-jane730: bonnes suppositions, tu verras ;) merci pour la review!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à Sara-Jane730 pour la review et lectrice de nuit, amu15, Arya Destiny et Pyro and Kill pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (Magicalien et Pyro and Kill)**

 **Voici le chapitre 3!**

 **Le blabla se fera dorénavant en-bas**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Un mince rayon de soleil avait réussi à se glisser entre les rideaux qui entouraient le lit dans lequel Hermione dormait. S'étirant paresseusement, une foule d'évènements passa telle une tornade dans son esprit quand elle se rappela la veille. Une crainte s'installa lourdement dans son estomac alors qu'elle restait allongée et pensait à comment elle allait faire pour survivre à la journée.

Elle entendit les autres filles commencer à se lever et commencer leur rituel matinal tout en se demandant divers requêtes de choses à se prêter. «Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta brosse, la mienne est partie se promener encore,» une fille appela à l'autre. Repoussant sa crainte de côté, elle se força à se lever et ouvrit les rideaux. Lily releva aussitôt la tête avant de demander l'attention de tout le monde.

«Les filles, voici Hermione Roper,» la présenta-t-elle avec enthousiasme tandis que toutes les filles examinaient Hermione avec curiosité. Hermione agita nerveusement la main. Lily continua : «Elle est arrivée la nuit dernière et ne la bombardez pas de questions. À présent,» elle sourit d'un air rassurant vers Hermione avant de pointer une grande brune avec des tâches de rousseurs partout sur le nez, «voici Anna.»'

«Bonjour,» gazouilla Anna.

«Ça, c'est Jaslyn.» Une blonde avec des yeux bleus stupéfiants ainsi qu'une petite figure fronçât les sourcils. Lily rit en voyant sa mine. «Jaslyn n'aime pas son nom complet. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Jazz.»

«Ma mère ne pouvait pas se décider entre Jasmine et Lynn, alors c'est ce que j'ai eu,» elle fit une moue boudeuse mais ses yeux pétillaient.

«Et nous avons Rajni.» Une petite fille asiatique sourit timidement et envoya une chevelure lisse qui lui arrivait à la taille derrière son épaule. «Et la dernière et non la moindre, Freya.» Une brunette un peu grassouillette avec des yeux verts pétillants agita la main avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

«Salut,» murmura Hermione, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elles ne lui poseraient pas trop de questions. «C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes.» Mais il semblerait que Lily avait lu dans son esprit.

«Bien, on a tout le temps de poser plein de questions à Hermione, mais maintenant, je veux prendre mon déjeuner avant _Potter_ , » elle cracha le prénom avec beaucoup de venin. Les filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se disperser pour s'habiller. Lily fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de continuer à se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était habillée et pas amusée du tout. Elle n'était pas vaine, mais même elle avait honte de descendre au déjeuner avec les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. La blouse, elle était sûre, avait déjà été une courtepointe et le jean…il y avait une tâche juste en haut du genou qui refusait de partir. Et c'était le plus bel ensemble qu'on lui avait donné.

«Au moins, j'ai quelque chose à mettre, » marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. Un halètement provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce la fit soudainement s'arrêter.

«Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu portes?» demanda Jazz et la rejoignant en trois longues enjambées. Hermione rougit profondément en jouant nerveusement avec un fil qui pendait de son haut. Toutes les filles arrêtèrent leurs mouvements pour regarder.

«Je, eum, je devais partir, eum, de façon inattendue et c'est tout ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a pu me trouver.» Hermione se morigéna intérieurement mais au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Jazz l'encercla tel un lion ferait autour de sa proie. Les filles en profitèrent pour se rapprocher.

«Heureusement, c'est Pré-au-Lard demain,» s'esclaffa Jazz alors qu'elle levait le bras d'Hermione et le laissait tomber. «Il faut t'amener à La Vieille Maude*. »

«Je n'ai pas l'argent…mais merci quand même,» dit Hermione poliment alors qu'elle essayait de contourner Jazz.

«Oh non...je ne crois pas, je n'aurai pas d'amie habillée comme _ça_. Tout le monde, ouvrez vos valises!» ordonna Jazz et toutes les filles se ruèrent vers leurs valises pour son évaluation. Hermione regarda Lily pour une explication.

«Jazz est une maniaque de mode…tu verras,» chuchota promptement Lily avant que Jazz ne revienne de sa propre valise le bras chargé de vêtements. Hermione, perplexe, se dirigea vers la valise de Rajni.

«Rajni, qu'est-ce que tu offres?» demanda Jazz en tendant son bras gauche.

«Des pantalons que je ne mets jamais,» une paire de pantalons crème se plaça sur le bras de Jazz, «Et une jolie ceinture, j'en ai déjà deux comme cela.» La ceinture se plaça elle aussi sur le bras tendu et la blonde passa à Freya et sa valise.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as Freya?»

«Deux t-shirts et deux jupes, elles…eum...ne font plus,» Freya rougit en plaçant les vêtements sur le bras de Jazz. Jazz lui sourit gentiment avant de s'arrêter devant Anna.

«Anna, reine du jean, donnes-moi quelque chose,» chanta Jazz, dramatique.

«Jeans, jupe, trois chandails et un pull,» Anna balança les articles sur son bras et au moment où Jazz allait bouger, Anna l'arrêta. «Et des sous-vêtements, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on lui a donné.» Hermione devint écarlate, se remémorant les sous-vêtements qu'on lui avait bel et bien passés.

Jazz rit et se posa devant la dernière fille, Lily. «Aller, Rousse, donne moi-en.»

«Une veste, une paire de jeans et un chemisier.» Lily lança les vêtements sur le bras déjà chargé de Jazz et toutes les filles procédèrent à se rassembler autour du lit d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda tous les vêtements se poser sur son lit, un peu dépassée. «Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter tout ça, c'est trop,» protesta-t-elle alors que Jazz commençait à assembler un ensemble.

«N'importe quoi,» dit gentiment Lily en tenant une jupe d'Anna contre elle. «En plus, si tu portes quelque chose qui semble quelque peu démodé, tu ne pourras jamais dormir dans cette chambre.» Hermione rit en essuyant ses larmes en se disant à quel point elles étaient gentilles avec elle.

«Je ne plaisante pas,» taquina Jazz en lui tendant l'ensemble de la journée. «Et demain, je t'achèterai une nouvelle paire de souliers…ou deux parce que je ne sais pas où tu as prises celles-là, mais elles n'ont jamais été à la mode et ne le seront jamais.» Hermione regarda ses chaussures qui étaient venues avec elle du futur et rit en réalisant qu'elle était probablement juste, mais peu lui importait.

«Mais il y a une condition,» dit Anna avec un sourire taquin sur son visage. Hermione hocha la tête. «On a le droit de te poser une question.» Elle figea à cette requête. «C'est naturel qu'on ait envie de te connaître. Tu es apparue de nulle part et nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvel élève si tardivement dans l'année scolaire.» Hermione réfléchit et finalement, acquiesça. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire après la gentillesse qu'elles avaient montrées envers elle, elle n'avait jamais été acceptée dans un groupe si rapidement. Cela avait pris des mois avant qu'Harry et Ron ne le fassent.

«À quelle école allais-tu avant?» Rajni demanda en premier tout en jouant avec le bout de ses cheveux.

«Une exactement comme celle-ci,» répondit Hermione, vague.

«Et?» demanda Rajni.

«Et ce n'est pas bien différent,» blagua Hermione. Rajni la scruta avant de sourire largement à elle.

«Tu es douée, j'adore beaucoup.»

«Mon tour,» dit Anna, «Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite?»

«Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas une décision que j'ai prise,» répondit Hermione honnêtement. Ce n'était pas des questions si difficiles après tout.

«Et ta famille?» demanda Jazz et elle se réprimanda d'avoir utilisé sa question pour ça alors qu'elle voulait demander autre chose.

«Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. Ils sont moldus et la magie les embrouillent.» Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à penser à ce que ses parents faisaient à l'instant. Elle fit rapidement les maths et réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le point de se rencontrer si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

«Pourquoi es-tu si vague dans tes réponses?» demanda Freya avec un visage innocent, mais sa voix contenait de la suspicion. Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

«Je serais suspicieuse également si j'étais toi mais je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup. C'est une histoire très étrange que j'essaie moi-même de démêler. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je devais laisser mes deux meilleurs amis, ma famille et ma vie derrière et je ne sais pas si je peux y revenir.» Hermione se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas pleurer. Il eut un silence tandis que les filles la virent se reprendre et puis, Lily posa sa question.

«Comment tes parents ont-ils réagis quand ils ont appris que tu étais une sorcière? » demanda Lily avec excitation. «Les miens étaient stupéfaits mais maintenant, ils sont très fiers de moi. Au contraire de ma sœur, elle haït la sorcellerie et me traite de monstre.» Lily fronçât les sourcils en parlant de sa sœur, c'était comme si elle voulait son respect mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle la haïssait à ce point.

«Oh, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils pensaient que quelqu'un leur faisait une blague. Puis, l'homme du Ministère est arrivé pour leur expliquer et ils l'ont accepté.» Hermione sourit en se rappelant l'homme habillé en robes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant et qui avait fait de la magie pour ses parents. Elle avait été emballée à l'idée d'aller à l'école pour apprendre la magie.

«Tu réalises que Potter sera au déjeuner à présent, Lily,» remarqua Rajni. Lily se renfrogna et jura en sortant de la chambre. «Il n'est qu'un prétentieux ce James Potter…Sirius Black aussi. Essaie de rester loin d'eux,» conseilla-t-elle à Hermione avant de prendre son sac de livres et sortit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione descendit nerveusement les marches allant vers la salle commune, espérant passer inaperçue. Elle avait prévu sauter le déjeuner et aller directement à son premier cours; Potions. Les filles avaient été si gentilles avec elle, mais elle doutait que tout le monde agirait de la sorte avec elle. Ils allaient inévitablement poser des questions gênantes à propos d'où elle venait et elle n'était pas prête. Elle devait penser à des réponses générales qui suffiraient à la plupart des questions.

Juste au moment où elle tournait le coin du corridor pour descendre les marches, Hermione fonça dans quelqu'un et fut instantanément envoyée au sol sur son derrière. «Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette école qui regarde devant lui lorsqu'il marche? Honnêtement, est-ce que c'est trop demander?» une voix familière parla et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait entendue, mais elle regarda vers le haut pour faire face à un visage qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ses yeux soutinrent fermement les siens alors qu'il la regardait de haut.

«Du nouveau sang?» déclara Lucius Malefoy, plus qu'il ne demandait. Ce Lucius n'était pas aussi vieux qu'elle ne s'en rappelait et ses cheveux dépassaient à peine ses épaules. «Vas-tu rester assise ainsi toute la journée?» Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se relever. «Dis-moi, que me vaut cet air renfrogné? Qu'ai-je fait pour te déplaire?» Elle le scruta avec lassitude tandis qu'il tapait impatiemment du pied.

«Comme si tu t'en souciais,» siffla Hermione tout en époussetant la poussière sur son uniforme et en ramassant son sac.

«Je vois que nous n'avons pas tous été élevés avec des manières,» dit-il avec dédain, avec ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. «Mais je vais dire une chose; tu ferais mieux de ne pas souhaiter être mon ennemie et cela n'arrive pas souvent que je fais des propositions d'amitié.» Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague qu'on intentait sur elle.

«Pourquoi voudrais-tu être ami avec moi?» demanda-t-elle et elle se gifla pratiquement. Que faisait-elle? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur. Probablement qu'il était sur le point de devenir le Lucius qu'elle connaissait mais il n'était pas tout à fait là encore.

Lucius la contourna une fois avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder de bas en haut. «Je t'aime bien, tu as de l'attitude. C'est une qualité questionnable, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent se vanter de s'en être tiré après m'avoir parlé de cette façon.» Il lui tendit soudainement la main. «Lucius Malefoy, à ton service.» Hermione la regarda avant de placer la sienne sur celle-ci, nerveusement. Cela allait contre son gré, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer la suspicion ici.

«Hermione Gr…Roper.» elle serrait sa main fermement au moment où un cri put se faire entendre dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Hermione ne se rende en Potions discrètement et elle se résigna à mentir si elle était questionnée.

Elle grogna lorsqu'elle vit James sautillant vers elle avec un garçon avec les cheveux couleur sable. «Malefoy, j'espère que tu es aimable,» taquina James, un bras flanqué autour des épaules d'Hermione.

«Je suis toujours aimable, Potter,» lui dit Lucius, feignant une attitude innocente avant de poursuivre sa marche dans le corridor. Hermione déplaça rapidement le bras de James et continua elle-même sa marche vers son cours, sans se préoccuper de James et son ami.

«Tu vois Rémus, elle me veut, ça se voit dans ses yeux.» Les pas d'Hermione diminuèrent et elle trébucha presque en entendant le prénom Rémus. Elle mordit sa lèvre et continua de descendre dans les marches, combattant son envie de se tourner pour regarder le garçon qui deviendrait son professeur et un très bon ami. «Hermione, attends!» Elle s'arrêta à la dernière marche et les attendit.

«James, je ne te veux pas, vraiment pas, alors si tu pouvais s'il te plaît arrêter avant que je ne sois obligée de te faire mal,» dit Hermione, d'un ton faussement amical en se tournant vers les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se retourna pour voir James tenter encore d'entourer son bras autour d'elle et Rémus lui gratifier un grand sourire. Elle souhaita de tout son cœur de pouvoir l'éviter, elle ne pouvait imaginer le dégât que cela causait sur son futur.

«Oui, James, ton admirable charme et ton intelligence t'attire toutes les filles, encore une fois, » blagua Rémus avant de tendre une main à Hermione. «Rémus Lupin, malheureusement ami avec ce cinglé.» Il hocha la tête dans la direction d'un James confus.

«Hermione,» répondit-elle en serrant sa main. Un silence gênant descendit sur eux alors qu'Hermione jetait des coups d'oeils nerveux aux deux garçons. James leva son bras une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer. «Crois-moi, je vais te faire mal,» il la regarda d'un air étrange, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se refusait à lui, alors qu'elle était clairement sous son charme, «James, tu ne me veux pas, et tu ne me voudras jamais. En plus-» elle s'arrêta, ayant l'intention de mentionner Harry et se fustigea pour sa maladresse.

«En plus, quoi?» questionna James avec curiosité et Rémus regardait, intrigué.

«Je dois me concentrer sur mes A.S.P.I.C.S,» marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, démarche qui pourrait être prise pour de la fugue. Elle l'entendit crier que les examens n'étaient qu'au début du mois de février et elle se promit silencieusement de se faire discrète le plus possible et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, même si ça la tuait. Plus d'interactions avec personne, surtout avec celles qu'elle connaissait dans le futur. Et plus encore, elle allait éviter James Potter à tout prix. Si elle laissait cette situation ridicule continuer, cela pourrait faire disparaître son meilleur ami.

James et Rémus la regardèrent s'enfuir, très déconcertés par son comportement. «Je savais qu'il y avait une version féminine de toi quelque part, Lunard,» le taquina James. Rémus feint un rire avant de s'éloigner à son tour. «Seulement, elle est plus séduisante que toi.»

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **Merci pour le support, les reviews, les MEA et les MEF, ça m'encourage beaucoup!**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Bisous, à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un merci à Sara-Jane730 pour la review et**

 **lady hermione malefoy, foozerly, chapellucie, YoucancallmeIsi, RENATACED1, Alys2709, Ahziel, Scayfalers et Amethyst Adeira pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (RENATACED1, Alys2709 et liloupyoe)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Hermione soupira de soulagement alors que la dernière heure de cours arrivait à son terme et ce, sans incident. Le cours de Potions avait été un peu compliqué quand elle avait vu le Professeur Slughorn dans la salle de classe, mais elle avait réussi à garder la tête basse et faire profil bas; une première pour elle. Il y avait eu quelques moments durant le cours de Métamorphose quand personne n'avait su les réponses et que ça avait été désespérément évident. Il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour empêcher sa main de se lever mais James était alors intervenu et avait paresseusement donné la réponse.

Donc avec le cours d'Arithmancie terminé, Hermione écoutait avec attention la conversation de Lily et Freya tout en descendant pour le souper. Elle avait sauté le déjeuner et le dîner pour éviter toutes questions, mais elle sentait que ses réponses préparées feraient l'affaire parce que son estomac ne lui permettrait pas de manquer un autre repas.

«Honnêtement, Lily, ce garçon est arrogant et pense qu'il est roi. Je ne t'en veux pas de le haïr autant,» lui dit Freya alors qu'elles approchaient de l'escalier principal.

«Je vais m'ennuyer de l'école quand on va s'en aller, mais Potter a été le poison qui a pourri mon existence depuis les deux dernières années et je ne peux pas attendre d'être libérée de sa présence.» Lily forçait ses livres dans son sac avec une telle force qu'elle allait le déchirer. Hermione était médusée; Harry devait être né dans quatre ans, qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Lily à marier James si elle le détestait autant?

La conversation se poursuivit sur le même sujet et aborda même qui détestait James Potter le plus. Ça en devint presque une compétition, mais elles rencontrèrent Anna au bout des escaliers et elles allèrent s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle. Et là, elles le virent, assis avec Sirius, Rémus et un autre garçon à la table de Gryffondor et le sentiment de haine se tourna bien vite vers Rémus et cet autre garçon pour être ami avec des gens comme Potter et Black.

«Que vous ont-ils fait pour que vous les détestiez autant?» demanda Hermione, innocemment, lorsqu'elles furent assises avec Jazz et Rajni, en commençant à remplir leurs assiettes. Personne ne voulut lui répondre et elle les regarda chacune leur tour. «Ça ne peut pas être si pire.»

«En résumé, ils ont fait un coup à Lily il y a un peu plus de deux ans, et ça a mal viré. Mais ils ont refusé de s'excuser et ils continuent de nous ennuyer avec ça. » Rajni finit par expliquer à Hermione.

«Ce n'est pas juste ça. Ils provoquent sans cesse les Serpentards pour aucune raison apparente et pauvre Rogue est la principale victime de tout ça.» soupira Lily tout en jouant avec ses patates pilées. «Je veux dire, je sais que les Serpentards ne sont pas les personnes les plus aimables et qu'ils causent des problèmes, mais ces deux-là embarquent tout le monde dans leurs coups.» Hermione écouta attentivement, espérant obtenir des informations à propos de Rogue. Harry lui avait dit son pire souvenir, mais elle avait pensé que ça avait un coup qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois.

Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Les filles mangèrent en silence tout en feuilletant leurs livres en préparation des A.S.P.I.C.S qui approchaient et elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet de ''Rogue''. Hermione finit son souper rapidement en voyant la Grande Salle se remplir d'étudiants. Quelques garçons de l'année inférieure vinrent lui demander qui elle était, et certains Gryffondors qui étaient assis à proximité tendirent l'oreille, mais Lily vint à sa rescousse et leur demanda de ne pas les déranger pendant son souper.

Avec son propre souper dans le ventre, Hermione lança un rapide «à plus tard» aux filles en voyant les garçons prêts à poser des questions. Elle les salua avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour étudier en paix. Elle venait d'arriver en haut du premier groupe de marches lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. «Roper!» Elle se retourna lentement, l'entente de son nouveau nom sonnait toujours bizarre à ses oreilles.

«Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais une… _Gryffondor_.» Lucius Malefoy arrivait à peine à prononcer le dernier mot comme si la prononciation du mot était du poison. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il la rejoigne en haut des escaliers; il était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes. Un qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Rogue, ses cheveux gras n'avaient pas changé du tout. Elle irait même jusqu'à dire que ceux-ci avaient l'air d'être exactement les mêmes qu'elle connaissait à son époque et qu'ils n'avaient jamais poussé, ni n'avaient été coupé; seulement qu'à présent, ils étaient sur un visage jeune.

«Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si j'étais à Gryffondor», énonça-t-elle lorsqu'il fut devant elle. L'autre jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de Rogue et Malefoy, qui avait les cheveux d'un brun clair et des yeux bleus sournois, ricana à son commentaire.

«En tant que Serpentard, je ne peux être vu en train de converser avec une Gryffondor. Si tu avais été à Serdaigle, alors notre relation aurait pu être considérée comme respectable, mais je me vois obligée de retirer mon offre.» Cela n'affectait pas Hermione; elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement agacée.

«Je vois que tu as peut-être des manières, mais ça n'enlève rien à ta mesquinerie. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es aussi puéril de m'en tenir rigueur à ce point,» lui cingla-t-elle. Elle se mordit rapidement la langue pour s'empêcher de poursuivre et ainsi révéler qu'elle savait à propos de ses idées sur le sang 'impur'.

Lucius était sidéré, il semblerait que plus elle était impolie avec lui, plus il la respectait. Il regarda autour de lui, jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons Serpentard et se rapprocha d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qu'il allait dire. «Tu ne parleras de ça à personne et je ferai en sorte qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait.» Hermione fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette offre, elle n'était pas sûre de sa signification, mais elle serra sa main quand même. «Vous dites quoi que ce soit et vous êtes morts,» menaça-t-il à Rogue et au garçon qui semblait ricaner beaucoup.

Hermione tourna sur ses talons et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque sachant qu'il allait découvrir éventuellement qu'elle était Née-Moldue. Elle l'avait déjà dit aux filles et celles-ci s'échapperaient probablement si on leur posait des questions à son propos.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans le havre de paix qu'était la bibliothèque, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle trouva un coin caché des quelques autres étudiants et sortit son devoir avant d'étudier pour les examens. Ce ne fut qu'après Hermione ne soit assise et qu'elle eut sorti ses livres, parchemins, plume et encre que quelque chose cliqua : le futur dans lequel elle avait grandi avait changé. Tous ses gens qu'elle rencontrait et qu'elle connaissait à son époque se rappelleraient très sûrement de son visage? Son nom de famille avait beau être différent, mais ses gens recolleraient les morceaux, surtout Sirius et Rémus.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se mit à écrire toutes les choses importantes qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Elle écrivit tous les noms des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le futur, comment elle les avait rencontrés, et elle écrivit également tous les souvenirs qui les concernaient. Quand elle eut terminé, Hermione scanna son parchemin avant de le plier soigneusement, lui appliqua un charme qui le garderait des yeux curieux et le cacha dans une pochette dans le fond de son sac.

Sans qu'Hermione ne le sache, les choses avaient commencé à changer dans le temps, juste quelques petites choses changeaient et devenaient différentes de ce qu'elle se rappelait. Mais elles deviendraient bientôt de grandes choses qui proviendraient de petits gestes et d'actions d'Hermione; comme un ricochet. Un sourire aimable aurait d'incroyables conséquences.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Ne lui ayant que vaguement parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette époque, elle commençait à devenir inquiète à propos du moyen qui la renverrait chez elle. Plus elle s'éternisait ici, plus elle changeait le futur.

Dans ce court laps de temps, James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pas moins de quarante-trois fois, Jazz la scrutait tous les matins pour inspecter sa tenue faite de vêtements de seconde-main afin de voir si elle était acceptable et une fille de quatrième année, Michelle, était devenue une bonne compagne pour discuter de livres (ce qu'elle avait découvert lorsqu'elles avaient toutes deux tendu la main vers le même livre à la bibliothèque). En bref, elle semblait être capable de rester à l'écart des problèmes et n'attirait pas l'attention sur elle.

Une chose étrange lui arrivait cependant. Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle s'en allait vers la bibliothèque, Lucius Malefoy se trouvait toujours à rôder dans les environs. «En tant que Préfet, j'ai le droit de rôder dans les couloirs à cette heure de la journée,» avait-il protesté après la troisième nuit. Il l'accompagnait ensuite jusqu'à la bibliothèque et lui disait au revoir avant de continuer le reste de sa ronde.

Donc, voici où se trouvait Hermione, se tenant proche de la gargouille et ne sachant pas le mot de passe. Elle scruta les alentours, dans les couloirs, mais pas un fantôme ne passait. Elle soupira tout en décidant d'attendre au lendemain. Ou elle pourrait peut-être lui écrire une lettre ce soir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, en revenant sur ses pas, Hermione ne fut pas consciente des voix qui se chamaillaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les croise au détour du couloir. «Fous-moi la paix!» cria une voix masculine. «Ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie!»

«Et que vas-tu faire, Rogue? Me jeter un des sorts de ta panoplie? Vas-y, je te défie!» cracha l'autre voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle de James. Elle se renfrogna, irritée. «Tu n'es qu'une ordure!» Ç'en était assez, elle en avait assez entendu.

«Laisse-le tranquille James!» dit-elle sèchement, ses mains fermement placée sur ses hanches. James eut l'air surpris pour une seconde en voyant que quelqu'un d'autre était là.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de _toi_ pour me défendre!» lui répondit Severus, agacé. James s'éloigna de lui.

«Hermione, il mérite tout ce qu'il a,» James fit la moue à se faire interrompre et par le nouvel amour de sa vie en plus.

«Et pourquoi ça?» demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

«Ferme-la! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide,» gronda Severus. Hermione lui lança un regard dangereux avant de tourner pour se rapprocher de James. Il essaya de balbutier des excuses et Severus sourit narquoisement au manque de réplique de James. «Il le fait, parce qu'il le peut.» Hermione et James regardèrent Severus quand il parla enfin. «Admets-le…aller…tu le fais parce que ce n'est que pouvoir et gloire pour toi. Eh bien un jour, ça reviendra te hanter.» Il tourna les talons brusquement, laissant ses mots hanter Hermione à la place de James.

Il fallut une minute ou deux avant qu'Hermione ne remarque que James lui parlait, essayant de capter son attention. Elle cligna des yeux dans un état second en pensant au fait que Severus était probablement déjà un Mangemort et qu'il allait sûrement tout faire pour se venger de James. «Hermione, tu deviens pâle tout à coup, est-ce que ça va?» demanda James avec une sincérité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

«Je vais bien.» Elle sourit d'un sourire forcé et le laissa la guider vers le grand escalier. «Pourquoi le fais-tu James?» demanda-t-elle gentiment lorsqu'ils parvinrent au premier groupe de marche.

«Parce qu'il est bizarre et qu'il connait plus de sort et de maléfices que nous deux mis ensemble. Il est dangereux et je parie sur ma vie qu'il va tuer quelqu'un avant qu'il n'atteigne vingt ans.» Hermione ne répondit pas à sa réponse, elle ne savait pas comment. Ils continuèrent de marcher vers la tour en silence et ils furent accueillis par Lily lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

«On a une patrouille, Potter, et vérifie avec les autres préfets,» lui dit-elle froidement avant de sourire à Hermione. «Peux-tu me rendre un service?» Hermione hocha la tête. «Peter a des problèmes avec son devoir de Métamorphose, je me demandais si tu pouvais lui donner un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction? C'est juste que j'ai vu la très bonne note que tu as obtenu pour le dernier travail et il aurait vraiment besoin d'aide.» Hermione n'était pas enchantée, mais même si un 'il n'a rien fait encore' lui passait dans la tête, elle dit oui, les lèvres serrées. «Potter!» Lily donna à ce dernier un vif coup dans le bras. «Allons-y!» Et elle était partie avant même que James ne se rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Hermione prit une grande respiration avant d'entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle vit Peter assis dans un coin avec Sirius qui fixait un point. Elle se força à aller vers lui, ne voulant pas laisser tomber Lily. «Peter?» sa voix presqu'inaudible en parlant. Sa tête se releva brusquement de surprise et Sirius scruta Hermione également. «Lily m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide avec ton devoir.»

«Ça va,» couina-t-il, «Sirius m'a donné les réponses.» Un coup de pied brusque fut donné à Peter en dessous de la table.

«Et comment cela va aider à ta compréhension si on te donne les réponses?» elle se trouva à le réprimander comme elle l'aurait fait avec Harry et Ron. «Ça ne donne rien d'avoir la bonne réponse, tu dois savoir la démarche qui te conduira à la bonne réponse, sinon, tu n'apprendras rien.» Sirius marmonna quelque chose, 'élève lent' fut entendu distinctement.

«Je suis pourri en Métamorphose de toute façon. Je ne semble jamais rien apprendre,» gémit Peter.

«Eh bien tu n'apprendras rien si Sirius te donnes toutes les réponses,» Sirius rit de Peter, moqueur, ce qui fit qu'Hermione se tourna vers lui. «Et tu devrais mieux aider ton ami.» Sirius cessa de rire quand Hermione s'assit à côté d'eux à la petite table.

«Je l'aide,» protesta Sirius, «N'est-ce pas, Peter?» Peter hocha vivement la tête.

«Lui donner les réponses n'aide pas. Que va-t-il arriver si McGonagall lui demande d'expliquer sa réponse?» il n'y eut aucune réponse et Peter baissa la tête, honteux tandis que Sirius gardait un sourire narquois. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souris, j'ai vu l'état de ta tasse.»

«Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de mal?» demanda Sirius, hautain.

«Rien, si seulement une tasse pépiait,» le taquina-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Peter. «Laisse-moi voir ton devoir.» Peter, réticent, sortit encore son devoir et le tendit honteusement à Hermione.

«C'est grave avec Evans, mais avec toi aussi,» se plaignit Sirius en s'adossant à sa chaise tout en regardant Hermione aider Peter. Tout en l'aidant à passer toutes les questions, elle se mit à s'ouvrir à lui, mais sa trahison la narguait constamment. C'était une action que personne n'avait pu expliquer. De toutes les façons, le futur devait rester tel quel et il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

«Merci,» dit timidement Peter, une fois qu'ils eurent terminés. Hermione sourit gentiment et lui tendit son livre. Quand il prit le livre, une douleur lancinante lui prit la tête et s'arrêta. Elle prit une inspiration brusque tout en poussant la paume de sa main sur son front.

«Qu'y a-t-il?» demanda Sirius en se redressant. Elle attendit que les effets de la douleur ne passent avant de se redresser. Quelque chose lui arrivait, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ça n'allait pas. «Roper?»

«Juste un mal de tête,» lui dit-elle finalement. Peter lui suggéra prestement de voir l'infirmière mais Hermione refusa. «Ça va, je pense que c'est simplement de la fatigue.» Ils semblèrent accepter sa raison et commencèrent à bavarder et Hermione les laissa pour se rendre au dortoir des filles. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la fatigue mais elle savait exactement ce que c'était et ne savait pas comment ça avait pu se produire. Première chose le lendemain, elle devait aller voir directement Dumbledore et lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que ça arrive une seconde fois.

* * *

 **Coucou!**

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé?**

 **Il y a eu une augmentation en follows, pourtant, une seule review seulement!**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup entendre ce que vous avez à dire :) Un simple j'ai aimé suffit (ou un je n'ai pas aimé, bien sûr aha)**

 **Bisous, à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponse à la review:**

 **Sara-Jane730: Merci pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un merci à Sara-Jane730, Magicalien et BrownieJune pour les reviews et**

 **Luj, BrownieJune, laurave, liloupyoe et van3xxx pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (laurave et van3xxx)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

«Je vois», dit calmement Dumbledore. Hermione avait passé une demi-heure à lui expliquer les événements de la veille. Elle était allée directement le voir après le déjeuner avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer ses toasts. Heureusement, il avait déposé poliment ses tartines et l'avait conduite à son bureau. «Et à quelle heure est-ce arrivé?»

«À environ vingt heures trente, je pense,» lui dit-elle, incertaine. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait possiblement comprendre de la situation. Dumbledore sorti une lettre du tiroir de son bureau et la passa à Hermione. Elle le fixa pour un moment, attendant une explication.

«Je suis allé voir les Langues-de-Plomb au Ministère, je crois que vous connaissez leur existence?» Hermione fit oui de la tête alors que le souvenir de la fin de sa cinquième année flottait au-devant de sa mémoire. «Il seront ceux qui vont vous aider à revenir à votre époque.» Elle regarda la lettre, se sentant légèrement confuse. «Cette lettre est pour vous, j'ai déjà été informé de son contenu.» Elle fit un geste pour l'ouvrir et se ravisa. «Peut-être préférez-vous la lire seule.» Hermione accepta et se leva lentement.

Rendue devant la porte, Dumbledore l'appela, «Tout arrive pour une raison.» Hermione pivota pour le trouver, souriant à pleine dents. Cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu changer le future, elle n'était pas complètement certaine de comment elle avait fait, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait changé. Ses souvenirs lui avaient dit que c'était exactement cela qui s'était produit.

Aussitôt que sa douleur à la tête s'était dissipée la nuit dernière, il y avait eu quelque chose qui était différent avec Peter. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce que c'était, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le raisonnement derrière son dégoût envers Peter était infondé.

Reconnaissante que ce soit le weekend, Hermione courut vers la bibliothèque pour lire la lettre. Une fois rendue, elle se cacha dans un coin sombre avec des livres pris au hasard dans les étagères en se rendant vers la table. Elle vérifia ses alentours pour voir où se trouvaient les personnes les plus proches avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Chère Hermione Jane Granger,_ (Pourquoi cela ne la surprenait pas qu'ils sachent son vrai nom?)

 _Le 30 mars 1976, un dossier est arrivé sur notre bureau, comme arrivé de nulle part, contenant des informations sur vous. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, nous a rendu visite pour nous informer de votre arrivée._

 _Nous savons comment vous êtes parvenue ici et nous savons comment vous ramener, et plus important, quand. Nous savons tous les événements importants qui vont se produire pendant votre séjour. S'il vous plaît, ne vous alarmez pas si vous prenez conscience d'un changement. Nous avons des archives des événements et des changements dans votre futur qui sont arrivés le 17 avril 1976 à 20h36. Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que la transition s'est passée sans problème._

 _Tout et tout le monde a un plan destiné pour eux, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, mais il semblerait qu'un Harry James Potter, Drago Lucius Malefoy et Dean Michael Thomas n'ont pas été donné le plan correct pour leurs vies. Nous avons bien sûr compris que ces noms veulent dire quelque chose pour vous, puisque nous n'avons aucune archive ni aucune connaissance de ces individus._

 _Maintenant, nous avons certaines raisons de croire que vous avez des liens avec ses personnes et que vous avez été envoyée par une force supérieure, dont vous prendrez connaissance bientôt. Il est écrit dans le dossier que vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente et qui n'agit pas de façon irrationnelle, et qui plus est, 'l'Élue' ici. Tout deviendra plus clair très bientôt._

 _Ayez confiance, et nous prendrons contact bientôt._

 _Les Langues-de-plomb._

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle lut la lettre trois fois encore pour être certaine de l'avoir lue correctement. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle plaça un sortilège dessus avant de le placer dans les poches arrière de son jean. Elle _devait_ être ici? Mais qui? Pourquoi? Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de toutes ses questions. Il était clair que ce n'était pas encore le moment de recevoir des réponses, mais elle les aurait quand le temps viendrait.

«Réviser aide normalement si le livre est ouvert,» lui dit une voix amicale. Elle releva la tête pour voir James qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle grogna intérieurement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'endurer en ce moment. «Tu me veux tellement!» Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il plaisantait cette fois-ci. «Il y a une chance pour qu'on ait un rendez-vous toi et moi?» lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

«James, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me le demander,» Hermione en lui demandant à moitié, l'autre en le suppliant. Elle le regarda et sentit une soudaine envie de voir Harry, et sans réfléchir, elle enserra James dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

«Hey, qu'y-a-t-il?» la questionna-t-il, surpris. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour un petit moment avant de le lâcher et le regarda au travers de ses yeux brouillés par les larmes. «Que se passe-t-il?» Le visage de James se remplit d'inquiétude.

«J'ai cet ami…eh bien, j'ai deux meilleurs amis d'où je viens et ils me manquent terriblement,» lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle fixa longuement James et c'était comme si elle regardait Harry. «T'ai-je déjà dit que tu ressemblais à un d'entre eux?»

«Je ne pense pas, mais il y a un jour où tu m'as appelé…Harry, n'est-ce pas?» Hermione sourit. «Pourquoi ne leur écris-tu pas?» suggéra James. Sa lèvre trembla quelque peu, souhaitant que ce soit aussi simple, et elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre. «Dis, j'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral.» Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui se passait, il l'avait relevée sur ses pieds et était traînée en dehors de la bibliothèque.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione se tenait sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Sirius, Remus, Peter et James l'encerclant. Elle se tourna lentement, les scrutant nerveusement. «Je ne sais pas, James,» couina Peter. Hermione lui fit un demi-sourire.

«Oui, j'approuve Peter sur celle-là, on dirait qu'une petite brise pourrait l'emporter,» plaisanta Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Hermione lui lança une grimace.

«Je pense qu'elle pourrait le faire,» parla Remus, pensivement.

«Comment, exactement, cela va me remonter le moral?» demanda Hermione.

«Hermione-peu-importe-ton-deuxième-prénom-Roper, je te passe, pour une heure, ma fierté et bonheur, la prunelle de mes yeux, mon Nimbus 1500.» James poussa fièrement un balai dans ses mains. Hermione le prit avec confusion et le fixa. «Je l'ai eu à Noël et tu ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur balai.» Elle lui lança un regard avant de le relancer à son visage.

«Je n'aime pas voler,» dit-elle seulement, se sentant coupable car James avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, et la voilà qui lui relançait en plein visage.

«Quoi!» s'exclama James. Comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas aimer voler? Elle baissa la tête de honte.

«Ce n'est pas toi qui est dans l'erreur d'habitude, Remus,» rit Sirius avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de Remus.

«La ferme,» grinça Hermione, «J'en ai assez de toi qui me pique chaque fois que tu en as la chance.» Peter sourit narquoisement vers lui.

«Je n'étais pas- je ne- désolé,» marmonna Sirius.

«Oublie-le, comment se fait-il que tu n'aimes pas voler?» demanda James. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais James leva la main. «Je ne veux pas savoir.» Il prit le balai, balança sa jambe par-dessus et la regarda avec insistance. «Monte.» Elle le regarda, incertaine, sachant qu'il ne lui donnait pas le choix, alors elle monta en tremblant sur le balai avec lui.

«Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, tu sais?» Lui dit Remus. Elle lui sourit mais elle s'était résignée de montrer à James que c'était vrai, elle n'aimait pas voler, peu importe à quel point quelqu'un essayait de lui faire changer d'avis.

Elle accrocha ses bras fermement autour de sa taille et se prépara et puis, ils étaient dans les airs. Elle sentit cette peur familière se répandre dans son estomac. Elle ferma les yeux serrés alors que les trois jeunes hommes sur le sol devenaient plus petits. Et James fit la pire chose qu'il ne puisse faire, il fit un looping et Hermione cria si fort que des gens à l'autre bout du château crurent qu'ils s'agissait d'un cri de mort. «DÉPOSE MOI!» lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent plus droits.

Une fois sur le sol, Hermione s'allongea à plat sur le sol, ses bras écartés. «Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu apprécierais,» marmonna James tandis que Sirius relevait Hermione.

«Ça va, vraiment. Mais la prochaine fois, quand je dis que je n'aime pas quelque chose, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi,» l'avertit Hermione avant de remercier Sirius. «Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi, je vais à la bibliothèque.» Et sur ce, elle commença à partir.

«Eh bien, vous faites du beau travail à la garder dans vos bonnes grâces, vous deux, hein?» elle entendit Rémus parler avec un soupçon de sourire dans la voix. Elle fit une grimace et continua son chemin. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour s'arrêter de s'énerver en présence de Sirius et James, mais ils étaient si arrogants et elle détestait l'arrogance. Et tout à coup, cela arriva encore, une douleur lui traversa le crâne, cette fois-ci, ça faisait si mal qu'elle tomba sur ses genoux dans un fracas.

Hermione agrippait sa tête de ses deux mains en attendant que la douleur ne subsiste, mais cette fois, elle vit un souvenir changer. Elle le vit tourner dans son esprit, traversant à l'envers. Elle ne sentit pas les deux paires de bras l'aider à se relever sur ses pieds, n'entendit pas des voix lui parler, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était James lui dire bonjour. Elle était sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ et elle était en première année. Le souvenir s'arrêta et alla se réfugier dans son esprit. Quand elle réalisa que Sirius la transportait, elle pouvait encore se rappeler que James n'était pas supposé se trouver là quand elle avait onze ans.

«Ça va aller, Hermione,» la calma Peter gentiment. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était transportée vivement vers le château avec Peter, Rémus et James les suivant derrière.

«Attendez, stop,» protesta-t-elle en directement de Sirius tout en essayant de se glisser hors de ses bras. «Je vais bien, descends-moi s'il te plaît.»

«Je ne crois pas, tu n'avais pas l'air bien,» lui dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. «Et maintenant non plus. Tu es blanche comme un drap.» elle soupira avant de s'accrocher à son cou pour qu'elle puisse descendre ses jambes et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds. «Hey!»

«Désolée, mais je vais vraiment bien. J'en ai juste trop fait avec ma révision, et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et mangé correctement.» Les quatre jeunes hommes la jaugèrent avec suspicion.

«Vous croyez qu'elle ment?» chuchota dramatiquement James vers Rémus. Rémus se frotta le menton, pensif et Peter marcha vers elle et commença à prendre son pouls. Elle le regarda, intriguée.

«Son pouls est un peu rapide,» Peter lâcha son poignet et posa une main sur son front, «sa température est normale,» il la regarda dans les yeux, «ses pupilles sont correctes…mon diagnostic…elle dit la vérité.» Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses bêtises.

«Je savais que ça valait la peine que tu prennes les cours d'Études de Moldus,» le félicita James, faisant rougir vivement le garçon dodu.

«Bien, c'est le temps du dîner,» Sirius attrapa sa main, «Je vais te faire manger, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie.» Et dans un éclair, ils marchaient très vite, elle fut soudainement en train de marcher vers la Grande Salle.

«Hey, Black, que fais-tu avec Hermione, lâches la tout de suite,» appela Lily en les apercevant de la table de Gryffondor. «Je ne permettrais pas que tu ne la corrompes avec tes idées enfantines. Et, Hermione,» elle se leva alors que le groupe la rejoignait, « fraterniser avec l'ennemi, je croyais que tu avais plus de bon sens.»

«Hey, je ne te permets pas!» cingla James.

«En fait Lily, ils s'occupaient de moi. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors j'ai été forcée jusqu'ici pour manger,» lui expliqua Hermione avant de prendre place. Lily scruta les garçons avant de décider qu'ils s'assoiraient de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda son assiette se remplir par les quatre garçons et Lily qui les foudroyait du regard durant toute la scène. L'atmosphère devint ridiculement tendue quand Anna et Jazz les rejoignit. «Il semblerait _qu'ils_ ont des plans pour amener Hermione vers le côté sombre de la force,» Lily informa ses deux amies quand elles fixèrent avec intensité les garçons assit proches d'elles.

«Oh, aie un peu de sens de l'humour, veux-tu?» gronda James de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Et avec un clignement de l'œil, Hermione était assise bien en arrière tandis que Lily et James se faisaient face si proche, qu'Hermione était sur le point de tomber de son banc.

«Qui a besoin d'un sens de l'humour quand on t'as toi pour rire à toutes les bêtises que tu fais?» grogna Lily à James.

«Tu as besoin d'un sens de l'humour quand tu craches sur tout ce qu'on fait à la moindre chance!» rétorqua James. Et voilà, Hermione glissa et avec un léger coup en direction de James, elle tomba, mais ne rejoignit pas le sol. Une paire de mains l'avait rattrapée en dessous des bras et l'avait tassée du banc.

«Merci» dit Hermione, reconnaissante, ne regardant pas celui qui l'avait rattrapée mais en continuant de regarder l'affrontement de James et Lily.

«On est quittes,» une voix froide lui dit dans l'oreille. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle se tourna pour voir Severus Rogue s'en aller et personne n'avais remarqué parce que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les chamailleries des Gryffondors. Elle se tourna vers la table et perdit finalement son calme.

«Pour l'amour du ciel, allez-vous enfin arrêter!» cria Hermione, faisant tout à coup un silence planer dans la Grande Salle. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en sentant plusieurs paires d'yeux sur elles. «Vous allez bientôt avoir fini vos études, vous allez aller dans le monde adulte, mais il semblerait que vous deux avez besoin d'un autre sept ans pour sortir de l'enfance!» Lily et James baissèrent la tête, honteux. «Il y a des choses plus importantes qui se passent en ce moment que de stupides blagues qui ont mal tournées.» Hermione les fusilla du regard seulement pour sentir une douleur intolérable la foudroie à la tête. Elle cria de douleur et se sentit s'alourdir pour tomber douloureusement sur le sol de pierre.

Les souvenirs s'agglutinaient autour de sa tête, se corrigeant devant ses yeux. Son futur entier changeait, juste quelques petites choses ici et là. Mais la question était que si ça allait être pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Bonjour!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que ce nouvel avancement concernant la situation d'Hermione permet d'éclaircir certains points!**

 **On en apprendra un peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progressera!**

 **Merci pour les reviews, c'est très apprécié!**

 **Bisous, à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Sara-Jane730: Tu as bien deviné ;) Contente que tu aimes mon travail!**

 **Magicalien: Merci, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu! :)**

 **BrownieJune: Je suis très contente de l'apprendre! C'est également pour ça que la fiction m'a accroché, car elle est différente! :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Un merci à Mlle. Black29, Magicalien et BrownieJune pour les reviews et**

 **lilycaro et 29 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également à la mise en favoris (chivini)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

Hermione se réveilla dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. 'Désordonnée' lui vint à l'esprit quand elle se redressa pour regarder autour d'elle. Le lit où elle avait été allongée était rangé dans un coin et c'était possiblement le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de papiers ou de livres éparpillés dessus. Il y avait un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce avec des piles de livres, parchemins et papiers, menaçant de s'écrouler. Une porte juste à côté du bureau avait une fenêtre avec de la poussière dessus, si épaisse qu'on aurait pu y faire pousser une variété de légumes. Elle cligna des yeux quelque fois; ses yeux étaient secs, et elle poussa la couverture qui la couvrait. Pourquoi était-elle là?

La dernière chose dont Hermione se souvenait était James et Lily qui se chamaillaient à son propos…et Rogue l'aidant quand elle était tombée du banc. Les souvenirs changeaient et puis, c'était le trou noir. Mais quels souvenirs? Hermione bascula ses jambes du lit tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu changer dans son passé. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'inquiéter…oui, il y avait eu quelque chose. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle se mit à brusquement chercher dans la pièce, comme si ça l'aiderait à trouver des réponses. James était en vie dans son temps.

Il était là, lui disait bonjour au premier jour de l'embarquement du Poudlard Express. Ron et elle-même, recevant des cadeaux de Noël chaque année de la part de James. Des cadeaux de Sirius aussi. En fait, son dernier Noël avait été célébré chez Harry, à Godric's Hollow, avec Harry, Ron et James. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rappela du regard qu'Hermione avait vu dans les yeux de James, mais quand elle lui demandait, il lui disait simplement qu'elle imaginait des choses. Il avait su que c'était elle dans le passé.

C'était étrange, vraiment, ces souvenirs. Hermione pouvait se rappeler ce qui était supposé se produire et elle pouvait également se rappeler ce que ces souvenirs étaient devenus depuis son arrivée dans le passé. Les souvenirs se tenaient côte à côte avec deux différences; James était en vie et Sirius n'était jamais allé à Azkaban. Mais cela voudrait dire que tout l'incident 'Peter' ne s'était jamais produit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment changé, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle aimait les défis, mais c'était ridicule. En essayant de résoudre tout ça, sa tête lui faisait mal.

«Ah, Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée,» une voix masculine provenant du cadre de porte. Hermione releva les yeux pour voir un vieil homme entrer dans la pièce vêtu de, visiblement, très vieilles robes. Ses cheveux étaient courts et gris mais coiffés avec des angles étranges, elle pouvait parier qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'un peigne était. «Je suis Benedict Waverly.» Il tendit la main vers elle en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle saisit sa main avec précaution et le laissa la secouer fermement. Il avait, étrangement, une bonne poigne pour un homme d'apparence fragile.

«Où suis-je?» demanda-t-elle incertaine, regardant autour d'elle.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère, vous êtes au Ministère…au département des Langues-de-Plomb pour être exact.» Il s'assit sur le bout du lit. «Le Professeur Dumbledore vous a directement envoyée ici après que vous vous soyez évanouie…juste pour s'assurer que cela ne vous blessait pas.» Elle était confuse. «Les souvenirs qui se…transforment,» expliqua-t-il.

«Et puis?» demanda-t-elle, paniquée. Il secoua la tête.

«No, vous allez bien. C'est une chose puissante qui vous arrive, alors nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce que cela se passe en douceur, non?» Hermione absorba ce bout d'information avant de parler.

«Je suis ici depuis combien de temps?» Elle tortilla nerveusement l'ourlet de sa blouse.

«Un peu plus de sept heures. Nous avons fait les tests dont nous avions besoin, nous pouvons donc vous renvoyer à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette, maintenant, si vous êtes prête?» Hermione hocha la tête.

«Puis-je vous poser une question?» Ils se levèrent et parvinrent à la porte.

«Allez-y.» Il lui tint la porte ouverte et ils marchèrent dans un long corridor qui contenait quelques portes ici et là.

«Pourquoi suis-je en mesure de me rappeler du futur d'où je viens _et_ du futur où je vais peut-être revenir?» Benedict la guida vers une porte juste à côté de celle qu'elle venait de quitter.

«Vous devez vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici. Si on laissait les souvenirs changer et effacer ceux dont vous vous souvenez, vous oublieriez pourquoi vous êtes là.» Hermione comprit un peu en fixant un des différents foyers de la pièce. «Je sais que cela peut être confus pour vous, mais vous deviez être ici. Ne forcez pas les choses, laissez les garder leur cours. Compris?» Hermione hocha la tête. «Si vous avez d'autres questions, je suis à un hibou de distance.» Hermione sourit au vieillard avant de prendre une pincée de la poudre de cheminette qui lui était offert et de prendre place dans la cheminée.

«Poudlard!» cria-t-elle et le voyage nauséeux vers l'école commença. Elle atterrit dans un 'omph' dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans un amas indigne sur le sol.

«Miss Roper, je suis heureux de vous revoir si tôt,» l'accueillit le Directeur en contournant son bureau pour venir l'aider. «Comment vous sentez-vous?»

Elle frotta vulgairement la suie de ses vêtements avant de répondre. «Je suis si perdue. Je voudrais que les choses fassent plus de sens.» Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se retourna. «Que dois-je répondre à tout le monde quand ils viendront me poser des questions?»

«Je pense que contourner la vérité va vous aider» Il lui fit un clin d'œil, s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Hermione hocha la tête, réticente et partit. Elle avait du bureau de Dumbledore à la tour de Gryffondor pour trouver une histoire. Elle fronça les sourcils; mentir n'était pas son point fort.

Mais au lieu de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était combien son propre passé avait changé. Dans tous les changements, James s'y trouvait pour une quelconque raison. Le père d'Harry était vivant à son époque. Mais comment? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que les choses changent de façon si drastique? Est-ce que tout cela changeait comment Harry allait être? Et qu'en était-il de Lily?

Hermione grogna de frustration en arrivant aux escaliers. «Ne grogne pas, tu as l'air d'un animal,» une voix froide lui dit. Elle pivota pour voir Lucius Malefoy monter les marches devant elle.

«Bonjour, Lucius,» marmonna-t-elle avant de monter les marches à son tour. Elle n'était d'humeur à lui faire face…ou l'était-elle? Elle était là pour changer le passé de Drago, selon les Langues-de-Plomb. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle semblait toujours le croiser.

«Et où étais-tu?» demanda Lucius en la rejoignant rapidement.

«De quoi tu parles?» Elle feint l'ignorance et évita de croiser son regard.

«Ton évanouissement, tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie,» dit-il.

«Je n'avais pas besoin d'y aller, c'était rien.» Hermione garda sa tête baissée et augmenta la cadence.

«Alors où étais-tu?» persista Lucius tout en continuant de marcher avec elle.

«Autour», répondit-elle vaguement. Elle se maudissait d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait avoir cette conversation avec lui. Elle voulait simplement retourner dans son lit et s'y cacher avant de trouver une excuse raisonnable pour son absence, sans devoir trop mentir.

«Pourquoi es-tu si vague?» demanda soudainement Lucius, devenant sérieux. Hermione ignora son ton de voix en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

«Te voilà, Hermione! Où étais-tu?» Hermione leva les yeux et vit Lily descendre les marches avec James. «Malefoy!» dit-elle, très véhémente.

«Evans!» répondit Malefoy, froidement avant de hocher la tête vers Hermione et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

«Tu commences à prendre l'habitude de flâner avec lui,» dit James, boudeur. Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

«Où étais-tu? J'étais si inquiète.» Lily la tira de quelques marches et les trois commencèrent à monter les marches ensemble. «Est-ce que ça va? Je me sentais si coupable. On se chamaillait et tu t'es juste évanouie. On ne s'en est même pas rendus compte avant-»

«Lily!» la coupa James avec un sourire.

«Désolé,» dit Lily, doucement. «Alors comment vas-tu?»

«Je vais bien, merci.» Hermione lui sourit, gardant son regard tourné vers les marches tandis qu'ils les gravissaient. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de James.

«Qu'est-il arrivé?» la questionna Lily.

«Oh, eum, je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci.» C'était à moitié vrai. Hermione était restée éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, remaniant ses pensées encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle voulait retourner à son époque.

«Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie?» demanda Lily. Hermione hocha la tête sans la regarder. «Et c'est tout?» Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil; elle n'était pas convaincue. «C'est juste qu'on ne pouvait pas t'approcher parce que Dumbledore t'avait soulevée et il a presque couru hors de la Grande Salle.» Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du portrait de Gryffondor. «Et tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie.» C'était comme si Lily l'accusait de quelque chose. «Ni au souper».

«Je…Je…» Hermione s'agitait.

«As-tu mangé? Demanda James, soudainement. Hermione le regarda, perdue, et secoua la tête. «Je reviens tout de suite.» Il tourna les talons et jogga vers les escaliers.

«Hermione?» Elle regarda Lily, réticente. «Que se passe-t-il?» Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées. «Aller, Hermione, tu peux me faire confiance.»

«Je le sais, c'est juste…je ne peux pas te le dire.» Hermione baissa la tête. Cela lui prenait tout son self-control pour ne pas s'ouvrir à Lily. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler mais elle n'avait personne.

«Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me le dire?» Lily la guida gentiment vers un coin, s'éloignant de l'entrée vers la salle commune. «Je ne pousse pas les gens normalement, mais je vais le faire pour ça.» Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pouvait-elle le dire à Lily? «Tu es sortie de, on dirait, nulle part. Tu ne dis rien à propos de toi. Personne ne sait qui tu es. Et tu t'évanouis cet après-midi et James m'a dit que cela t'étais déjà arrivé.» Lily lui agrippa les avant-bras. «Peu importe ce que tu caches…tu peux me le dire.»

Hermione secoua la tête. «Non, je ne peux pas.» Lily lâcha ses bras et soupira de frustration.

« _Pourquoi_!» dit-elle en criant presque.

«Parce que cela pourrait affecter mon futur.» Lily fronçait les sourcils. «Et le tien.»

«Que veux-tu dire?» Le visage horrifié d'Hermione empêcha Lily de poser plus de questions. «Tu en as trop dit?» Hermione hocha la tête. «Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être trop insistante. Tu avais l'air triste ces derniers jours…je voulais juste être là pour toi.»

Hermione lui lança un sourire tremblant. «Merci.»

«Pour?» demanda Lily.

«Pour te soucier de moi…et ne pas insister plus.» Lily l'enlaça fort avant de la guider vers la porte. «Je te le dirais, si je pouvais.»

«Je sais.»

Elles allaient tout juste entrer dans la salle commune quand Hermione sentit, ce qui commençait à être familier, ce sentiment de pincement. Elle se prépara, lâchant Lily avant, et la douleur vint et partit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. «Hermione?» Elle regarda Lily. «Qu'y a-t-il?»

«R-rien.» Hermione força un sourire. Lily accepta sa réponse réticemment et Hermione la suivit dans la salle commune. Un souvenir lui flottait juste devant les yeux. Mais comment? Cela n'avait pas pu être créé à cause de cette conversation? Ou alors si?

«Hermione…helloooo.» Hermione cligna des yeux et la main bougeant devant ses yeux arrêta. «Te voilà,» taquina Jazz. «Comment vas-tu?»

«Affamée,» répondit Hermione avec un petit rire quand son estomac choisit ce moment pour gronder. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, James entra dans la salle commune avec un plat rempli de nourriture.

«Il était temps, Potter,» lâcha Lily. «La pauvre fille se serait fanée devant nos yeux si tu avais plus tardé.» Lily arracha le plat des mains de James et le pressa dans les mains d'Hermione.

«Merci,» lui dit-elle, reconnaissante.

James sourit largement et balança un bras autour de ses épaules. «Est-ce que ça me donne un rendez-vous?» Hermione lui lança un regard menaçant. «Que dis-tu d'un baiser?» Elle leva un sourcil. «Sur la joue?»

«Tu me dégoûtes,» dit Lily en levant la voix.

«Alors mon travail est fait,» dit James avec une voix mielleuse tout en regardant Hermione.

«Et bien vas faire ton travail ailleurs,» lui ordonna Lily. James soupira, enleva son bras d'Hermione et se tourna vers Lily.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un est jaloux?»

James et Lily partirent dans une dispute, poussant Hermione d'un côté. Elle soupira et regarda Jazz. «Sandwich?» proposa-t-elle. Jazz en prit un avec enthousiasme et elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la joute verbale. «Ça ne t'énerve pas?» pointa Hermione vers les deux individus qui criaient. La salle commune avait cessé ses activités, à ce point, pour voir ce qu'était la dernière engueulade de Lily et James.

«Ça va être la fin du monde quand ces deux-là ne se querelleront pas au moins une fois par semaine,» répondit Jazz entre deux bouchées de son sandwich. «En plus, où irais-je pour me divertir?»

«Mais ne sont-ils pas un peu vieux pour ça?»

«GRANDIS, POTTER!» Lily choisit ce moment importun pour crier encore plus fort. Dans un éclair, James avait brandi sa baguette et la pointait vers Lily.

«JAMES!» cria Hermione, tendant son plat à Jazz et se dressant devant la baguette de James. «Que crois-tu être en train de faire?» James regarda honteusement vers sa baguette. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de la ranger.

«HA!» rit Lily. La colère d'Hermione revint.

«Lily!» dit-elle sèchement, tournant son visage vers elle, «Tu es aussi mauvaise que lui.» Ils levèrent tout deux le ton, criant des excuses. «STOP!» Elle leva deux bras. «Je ne vous écouterai pas. On croirait que vous avez cinq ans.»

«Elle a un point,» parla Sirius d'un coin de la pièce.

«La ferme!» James bouda. Hermione haleta en sentant une douleur vive lui traverser la tête. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda James, lui touchant doucement le bras.

Hermione secoua sa main. «Rien.» Elle regarda Lily et James tour à tout. «Grandissez.» Elle rejoignit le dortoir des filles sans un mot, ignorant les protestations de James. Pas même un moment après avoir fermé la porte, le nouveau souvenir, d'il y avait dix minutes, resurgit dans son esprit.

Hermione trouva aveuglément son lit et s'assit, massant ses tempes. Pour la première fois, ça ne passait pas rapidement. C'était comme si elle vivait le souvenir. C'était juste une semaine avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le passé. C'était récent. Mais elle pouvait voir ce qui se passerait.

Celle qui avait été Hermione reprochant à Harry et Ron dans la bibliothèque pour leur manque de révisions pour leurs examens avait été remplacée. _Lily_ faisait le reproche. Ils étaient en visite chez Harry et Hermione riait en voyant Lily les chicaner. Mais il n'y avait pas de souvenir plus récent de Lily. Pourquoi cela changeait-il à ce moment?

* * *

 **Et voilà! L'histoire se met tout doucement en place...**

 **Hermione a drastiquement changé les choses...**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce fameux ?**

 **Des disputes de Lily et James (C'est à se demander comment ils se sont retrouvés ensemble)?**

 **Bref, dites-moi tout!**

 **Bisous,** **à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Magicalien: Et voilà! ;) Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite? ;)**

 **BrownieJune: Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! :)**

 **Mlle. Black29: Mon dieu, ahah merci énormément! Ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre! (Et on va dire que ça se dit) ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Un merci à Lady Argent et Mlle. Black29 pour les reviews et**

 **prune. noire, Lady Argent, Mia9701 et Mileminia pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (Lady Argent et Mileminia)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

Un puissant 'BANG' réveilla Hermione instantanément. Elle se redressa abasourdie, se sentant encore épuisée, et regarda ses rideaux fermés, confuse. «Ow,» râla une voix. Hermione fronçât les sourcils et poussa ses rideaux pour voir Lily aplatie dans un tas sur le sol.

«Lily?» appela Freya de son lit. Hermione sauta de son lit pour aller l'aider.

«Quoi?» répondit Lily avec gratitude, prenant la main tendue d'Hermione.

«Tu es encore tombée de ton lit?» demanda Freya. Hermione se retourna pour voir que tout le monde avait encore leurs rideaux fermés.

«Oui, ça va.» Lily s'épousseta.

«Encore un cauchemar?» Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jazz qui posa la question.

«Oui,» soupira Lily.

«Quel cauchemar?» demanda Hermione regardant Lily remonter sur son lit.

«Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai ce rêve une fois par mois où je marie Potter.» Hermione éclata de rire. «Ce n'est pas drôle,» dit Lily en faisant la moue, «je ne souhaiterais ça à personne.»

«Les rêves signifient parfois ce que l'on veut dans la vie, tu sais,» lui dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois. Lily lui donna un coup imaginaire depuis son lit.

«Rendors-toi. Il est-» Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre «six heures et demie et on est samedi matin.» Et sur ce, Lily referma ses rideaux avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione se rappela du souvenir qu'elle avait eu de Lily. C'était clair, et étrangement réconfortant. Savoir qu'Harry avait grandi avec ses deux parents la rendait si heureuse.

Se sentant pleinement réveillée à présent, Hermione s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait à penser à tout cela. Avec seulement quelques actions, elle avait tellement changé le futur qu'elle n'était pas certaine à présent dans quel monde elle allait revenir.

Jetant un regard vers le lit de Jazz pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas réveillée, Hermione se sentit correcte pour quitter la chambre dans l'ensemble qu'elle avait choisi sans devoir être approuvée. Elle sourit. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aidait concernant les trucs de filles. Elle n'avait jamais eu ça auparavant. Elle ramassa ses chaussures et partit.

Hermione atteignit la salle commune avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule réveillée si tôt. James était assis sur une chaise dans un coin, jouant paresseusement avec un vif d'or. «Hermione,» dit-il avec surprise, «que fais-tu debout si tôt?» Il se redressa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chaise vide à côté de lui.

«Lily m'a réveillée en tombant de son lit et je ne pouvais pas me rendormir. Et toi?» Hermione se glissa dans ses souliers et s'appuya sur la chaise.

«Attends…Evans est tombée de son lit?» demanda James avec un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Hermione fronçât les sourcils, lui faisant presque perdre son vif d'or. «Je, euh, ne pouvais pas dormir.» James regarda autour, nerveusement, tout en répondant à la question.

«Tu mens,» déclara Hermione.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je mens?» James évitait tout contact visuel avec elle maintenant.

«Tu commences à transpirer,» le taquina-t-elle.

«D'accord! J'ai eu un cauchemar.» James fourra promptement le vif d'or dans la poche de sa chemise. «Je l'ai une fois par mois et lorsque je l'ai, je ne peux pas me rendormir.» Il la regarda, penaud. «Ne le dis pas à personne…s'il te plaît?»

«Promis.» Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de demander, «Quel est ton cauchemar?» James devint soudainement intéressé par un fil sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

«Je marie Evans,» bouda-t-il. Hermione ne put empêcher un gloussement lui échapper. «Ce n'est pas drôle.»

Hermione redevint sérieuse. Lily et James était clairement fait l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient les mêmes rêves. Ou les mêmes ''cauchemars'' comme ils le disaient. «Alors si marier Lily est un tel cauchemar, pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu étais attiré vers elle?»

«Excuse-moi?» James la regarda comme si il lui avait poussé des tentacules. «Attiré par Evans? Non, je pense que tu t'imagines des choses. En plus, tu sais que tu es la seule fille qui existe pour moi.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione roula des yeux avant de se lever. «Où vas-tu?»

«À la bibliothèque,» répondit-elle, rendue à la moitié de son trajet vers l'entrée.

«Je peux venir avec toi?» James était déjà sur ses pieds et la suivait.

«Non.» Hermione était rendue à l'extérieur de la salle commune quand elle lui répondit, James la suivant de près.

«Pourquoi pas?» Il avait l'air d'un enfant capricieux.

«Parce que je veux du silence,» expliqua Hermione. James continua de la suivre dans les marches quand même.

«Je peux être silencieux,» se vanta-t-il. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, le faisant lui renter dedans. Elle se tourna pour le fixer. «Quoi? Je peux être silencieux.»

«James, la dernière fois que tu as dit que tu l'étais, tu as dit 'Je te veux' sept fois pendant les dix premières minutes de ''silence''. Tu ne sais pas être silencieux.» Hermione continua de descendre les marches, espérant qu'il ne continuerait pas de la suivre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à tout ça.

«Mais c'est vrai, tu me veux vraiment…tu ne le sais juste pas encore.» Hermione s'arrêta encore et se tourna pour voir James la suivant prestement un sourire enjôleur sur le visage. Ça ne l'affectait pas, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui était nouveau? Elle soupira et continua sa descente dans les escaliers. «Arrêtes de me suivre.»

«Je te tiens compagnie,» lui dit-il. Elle fit une pause encore.

«Je ne veux pas de compagnie. Tu es une distraction.» James la regarda pour une seconde. C'était vraiment comme regarder Harry et son cœur se serra à l'idée d'être à son époque.

«Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose? Après, je te promets que je te laisse pour le reste de la journée.» Hermione accepta tout de suite et hocha la tête. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir réfléchir correctement s'il était autour d'elle. James attrapa sa main et la conduisit en-bas des marches.

James l'amena à travers des corridors, d'autres marches et un passage secret qu'elle se rappelait avoir vu sur la carte du Maraudeur mais qu'elle n'avait jamais emprunté. Il s'arrêta enfin rendu dans le couloir du septième étage. «Regarde!» lui demanda-t-il, fièrement. Hermione le regarda, amusée en le voyant lui pointer la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle tourna finalement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, sa respiration s'arrêta.

«C'est si beau,» murmura Hermione. C'était une vue vaste des terrains de l'école et du lac. Le soleil se trouvait au milieu de l'horizon, sa chaleur la réchauffant déjà le visage. Sept ans à Poudlard et elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette vue.

«Je savais que ça te plairait.» Elle lui jeta un regard. «Je viens ici quand je veux réfléchir. Alors je vais y aller et te laisser penser.» James lui fit un clin d'œil.

«Comment as-tu su que je voulais réfléchir?» demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

«Eh bien, tu allais à la bibliothèque sans tes devoirs et tu voulais le silence. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose; tu as besoin de réfléchir.» Hermione rit. «Tu vois, j'observe, moi aussi.» Il lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de s'en aller.

Elle le regarda partir avant de se retourner vers la vue. Instantanément, son esprit revint vers le souvenir de Lily. Est-ce qu'Hermione allait vraiment retourner vers un futur où les parents d'Harry étaient tous deux en vie? Et que devait-elle changer à propos du futur de Dean Thomas et Drago Malefoy exactement?

Hermione regarda le paysage devant elle alors que le soleil du printemps le touchait avec sa lumière et sa chaleur tandis qu'elle essayait très fort de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. À son futur. _'Arrêtes simplement d'y réfléchir et laisses le se produire'_ , une voix dans sa tête lui disait. Elle soupira et s'appuya sur le rebord. Elle avait raison, cette voix. Si elle continuait sur cette voix, elle allait se rendre malade. Dumbledore avait raison aussi; tout arrivait pour une raison. Elle avait juste besoin de faire une autre chose avant de se sentir prête à laisser le chemin suivre son cours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se sentant pleinement satisfaite avec la tournure des phrases de sa lettre et toutes les questions dont elle avait besoin de réponses, Hermione envoya sa lettre à Benedict Waverly. Et comme par magie, elle sentit qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Il était temps de laisser les choses se produire au lieu de les sur-analyser. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle quitta la Volière et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle; elle était affamée.

«Hermione, où étais-tu?» l'accueillit Jazz, sévèrement, «Je n'ai pas approuvé ces vêtements! Tournes-toi?» Hermione gloussa tout en tournant sur elle-même avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. «Ils feront l'affaire. Mais ne refait pas ça.»

«Oui, mère,» sourit Hermione regardant autour de la table des Gryffondor et aperçut Lily et James se sifflant des insultes un peu plus loin. «Sont-ils encore en train de se disputer?»

«C'est pas nouveau?» demanda Jazz de façon rhétorique tout en se servant d'autre œuf brouillé sur son assiette.

Hermione fronçât les sourcils; elle aimerait savoir comment ils avaient fait pour finir ensemble. Poussant rapidement cette pensée loin dans son esprit, elle continua son inspection plus loin et aperçut Remus, Sirius et Peter qui étaient rapprochés les uns des autres. De façon suspicieuse, comme d'habitude. Devant eux se trouvaient Freya, Anna et Rajni collées ensemble. Des trucs de filles, comme d'habitude. Puis ses yeux se redirigèrent vers James et Lily.

Hermione les regarda attentivement, s'arrêtant seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle mettait sa tartine sur la bonne assiette. Il avait quelque chose de familier à propos de leur dispute. Comme si elle avait déjà entendu cette conversation.

«Peut-être que si tu portais attention à ce qui se passait devant toi, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation!» dit Lily sèchement, d'une voix basse. James roula des yeux.

«À quoi devrais-je porter attention exactement?» demanda-t-il avec exaspération. «Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi.» L'action de Lily qui beurrait sa tartine accéléra avec colère.

«C'est ça mon point!» gronda Lily. James marmonna quelque chose au plafond enchanté qui semblait être 'donnes-moi la force'. «Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?» Lily avait l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre.

«Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, Lily,» lâcha James. La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha; c'était Ron et elle pendant leur sixième année. Ils s'appréciaient, vraiment. Ils étaient juste trop têtus pour se l'avouer. Hermione sourit. Au moins, Ron et elle avaient réglé leurs différents et s'étaient essayés…mais ils étaient seulement faits pour être amis.

Peut-être était-il temps de leur donner un coup de main. Hermione attrapa sa tartine beurrée et sauta sur ses pieds. «Où vas-tu?»

«À la bibliothèque.»

«On est dimanche, Hermione. Tu peux sûrement lâcher l'étude pour juste une journée?» demanda Jazz. Trop tard, Hermione était déjà aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione fonça dans Lucius Malefoy. «Lui faire confiance,» se murmura Jazz avant de se tourner vers les autres filles pour discuter des derniers ragots.

«Roper,» la salua Lucius, courtois.

«Lucius,» répondit Hermione, s'éloignant de lui. «Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire, la nuit dernière?» Lucius fronçât les sourcils en se rappelant l'interruption impolie d'Evans et Potter.

«Je me demandais simplement où tu étais allée. Seulement, tu étais très vague…comme d'habitude.» Elle lui sourit gentiment. «Que caches-tu?» Hermione haussa les épaules, le contourna et s'en alla vers les escaliers. Il grimaça, tourna sur ses talons et la suivit.

«Pourquoi me suis-tu?» lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

«Parce que tu m'intrigues,» lui répondit-il franchement. Hermione lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. «Tu es tellement mystérieuse. C'est rafraîchissant.»

«Rafraîchissant?» Hermione était elle-même intriguée à présent. Même si, être suivie par tout le monde devenait lassant.

«Oui,» soupira Lucius, presqu'ennuyé. «Il y a tellement de filles qui ressentent le besoin de tout me dévoiler à propos d'elles. Même quelques Gryffondor.»

«Je m'aime, qui aimes-tu?» dit Hermione, sarcastique, entrant dans le corridor qui menait à la bibliothèque.

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les femmes me trouvent…irrésistible,» dit Lucius, rigide.

«Tu parles comme James, maintenant,» rit-elle.

«Qui? Potter?» Hermione hocha la tête. «Ne sois pas ridicule.»

«Oh, honnêtement, Lucius,» grogna-t-elle, «vas-t-en.» Il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il la suivit directement dans la bibliothèque, autour des étagères, comme une âme perdue. Sachant qu'avec Lucius elle ne pourrait pas mettre au point son plan pour amener Lily et James ensemble, elle attrapa le livre le plus proche et s'assit avec. «Pourquoi es-tu encore là?»

Lucius prit place à côté d'elle. «Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. Où étais-tu hier?»

«Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec une Gryffondor?» demanda-t-elle en retour. Lucius l'examina. Hermione l'ignora et porta son attention sur le livre. Il portait sur le voyage dans le temps en plus.

«Que caches-tu?» demanda-t-il finalement.

«Beaucoup de choses» répondit-elle. Hermione sentit qu'il pouvait lire au travers d'elle avec la façon qu'il la regardait. Elle ferma le livre et prit une pause avant de le regarder. «Peux-tu me dire quelque chose, Lucius?»

«Si c'est raisonnable.» Il s'adossa sur sa chaise et attendit qu'elle parle.

«Quelles sont tes opinions?» demanda-t-elle lentement, ne sachant pas tout à fait si elle était prête à entendre la réponse. Elle aimait ce côté de Lucius. Ce côté qui ne savait pas qu'elle était Née-Moldue.

«Sur quoi?» demanda-t-il, désabusé par une question si étrange.

«Sur tout. Et rien. Parle-moi juste de tes opinions.»

«Euh…» Lucius suspendit sa réponse, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il croisa les bras et scruta les alentours de la bibliothèque, réfléchissant à sa réponse. «Je pense que les Black sont un peu psychotique,» hasarda-t-il.

«Dans quel sens?» C'était bizarre de croire qu'un futur mari d'une Black penserait cela.

«Dans leur façon obsessive de considérer les Sang-Pur et les Sang-de-bourbe. C'est totalitaire.»

Hermione mordit sa lèvre très fort à son usage du mot 'sang-de-bourbe'. Au moins, ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour se rendre où elle voulait. «Quelles sont tes opinions?»

«Les opinions de mon père sont que les Sang-de-bourbe devraient être éradiqués du monde magique.» Hermione était heureuse que ses yeux ne fussent pas tournés vers elle. C'était difficile d'entendre ça et elle souhaita presque de n'avoir jamais posé la question. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir maintenant si c'était de cette façon qu'elle devait changer le futur de Drago Malefoy.

«Mais quelles sont _tes opinions_?» pressa-t-elle.

Lucius fut silencieux pendant si longtemps pour y réfléchir qu'Hermione était certaine qu'il avait oublié de quoi ils parlaient. «Les Sang-de-bourbe ne font pas partie de notre monde. Il y a une raison pourquoi ils sont nés parmi les Moldus.» Hermione hocha la tête, défaite. «Tu es d'accord?»

«Quoi? Oh, non, je n'approuve pas, en fait.» Elle se releva pour partir. Elle aurait dû savoir depuis le début que Lucius Malefoy dans son futur avait toujours été comme ça. La seule chose qui avait changé était son pouvoir.

«Où vas-tu?» Lucius attrapa son poignet. Elle regarda sa main, sa main gauche avant de regarder ses yeux. La haine n'était pas présente, celle qu'elle avait vue tant de fois dans les yeux de sa personne adulte, mais s'il savait à propos de ses origines, elle savait que la haine serait là à coup sûr.

«Pourquoi me parles-tu, Lucius?» Il la regarda, confus. «Dis-moi, honnêtement. Pourquoi me parles-tu? Et pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?»

«Tu n'as pas peur de mon nom de famille,» répondit-il immédiatement, «il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui n'ont pas peur du pouvoir que ma famille représente, et c'est ceux-là qui ont mon respect. Tu devrais être reconnaissante. Peu ont ce privilège.»

Les yeux d'Hermione retombèrent vers sa main fermement enroulée autour de son poignet. Ils se rendirent plus loin sur son bras. «Je peux voir ton avant-bras?» Lucius la lâcha comme s'il avait été brûlé et avait un visage horrifié.

«Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer?» demanda-t-il indigné. Hermione prit gentiment son avant-bras gauche et poussa sa manche. Rien. Lucius repris son bras rapidement. «Je ne m'abaisserais jamais.»

Hermione le regarda ahurie. «Rappelles-toi en, Lucius, quand tu embrasseras l'ourlet de ses robes.»

Lucius la regarda partir, elle avait une expression douloureuse au visage. Certainement, elle n'était pas une Sang-de-bourbe? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il avait vu la magie qu'elle pouvait faire. C'était puissant, quelque chose qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait pas posséder. Il se leva pour la suivre mais une lettre atterrit sur la table devant lui, provenant de nulle part. Lucius la regarda froidement. Il avait été appelé.

* * *

 **Eh bien, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Dites-moi tout, que va-t-il se passer avec Lucius à votre avis?**

 **Bisous, à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Lady Argent: bienvenue! Contente que ça te plaise! :) voici la suite!**

 **Mlle. Black29: intéressante théorie! ;) tu verras, je ne t'en dis pas plus!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Un merci à Zarranouille (hey je me souviens de toi! ;) et prune . noire pour les reviews et**

 **kaille98, espe29, bevre et orphee123 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également à la mises en favoris (orphee123)**

 **P.S.: J'espère que ce chapitre vous changera les idées de ce qui s'est passé à Bruxelles récemment (et Lahore encore plus récemment). Je pense à vous. XOXO**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

Le premier cours du lundi matin était botanique avec les Serpentard. Hermione entra dans la serre avec appréhension. Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius au déjeuner, mais elle savait qu'elle allait le voir dans ce cours. On était trop proches des examens pour manquer des cours, seulement parce qu'elle voulait éviter quelqu'un. En fait, est-ce que ses examens compteraient, ou allait-elle devoir les reprendre quand elle allait revenir à sa propre époque? Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à sa propre pensée. Elle pensait trop, encore.

Décidant qu'elle en avait fini avec Lucius, Hermione fit de son mieux pour ignorer les derniers étudiants qui rentraient dans la serre et se concentra sur la discussion que Freya et Rajni avait; qui étaient leurs derniers béguins.

«Euh, H-Hermione?» elle se tourna pour voir Peter qui se tenait derrière elle. «Voudrais-tu être ma partenaire aujourd'hui?» demanda-t-il nerveusement.

«Je pensais que Remus était ton partenaire dans ce cours?» Peter pâlit légèrement et secoua la tête.

«Il n'est, euh, il…euh, pas bien.» Hermione se trouva instantanément à penser au timing de ce mois-ci. C'était la pleine lune.

«Et Sirius ou James?» Elle voulait être gentille avec lui, mais sa trahison dans le futur était de loin pire que ce que Lucius était devenu, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir s'enfuir en présence de Peter.

«Ils se mettent toujours ensemble.» Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et Hermione se sentit mal pour lui.

«D'accord,» consentit-elle avec un petit sourire, «je vais être ta partenaire.» Le visage de Peter s'illumina et Hermione sentit cette sensation familière l'envahir.

' _Ne t'évanouis pas, je t'en prie'_ , une petite voix dans sa tête plaida. Elle s'appuya contre la table, essayant de se concentrer sur ses environs sans succès. Au moins, c'était rapide…et c'était étrange, cette fois. Quand elle était en quatrième année, elle avait eu un conflit avec Peter à propos du fait d'être Animagus. Le souvenir, une fois bien ancré dans son esprit, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Peter.

«Est-ce que ça va? Tu es vraiment pâle,» lui dit-il nerveusement.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. «Je vais bien.» Le visage de Peter lui dit clairement qu'il n'en était pas convaincu. «Ce n'est rien, Peter. Je vais bien.» Il ne put argumenter parce que le professeur choisit ce moment pour amener l'attention de la classe vers elle. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lucius n'était pas là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Hermione était assise écoutant à moitié ce que les filles disaient à propos des examens qui se profilaient à l'horizon tout en piochant sa nourriture. Elle se réprimanda silencieusement alors qu'elle se prit à regarder vers la table de Serpentard. Elle se haïssait pour son inquiétude, mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il n'était pas là à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était quelque chose de sérieux. Et au moment où cette pensée surgissait dans son esprit, quelque chose arriva.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un changement de souvenir, mais elle savait que quelque chose qui s'était passé changeait le futur alors qu'elle y pensait. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à se changer, mais quelque chose devait se produire avant cela. Soupirant, elle frotta son front vigoureusement comme essayant de l'agripper.

«Ça va?» demanda Lily. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermione leva simplement les épaules. Lily sourit et posa un bras autour d'elle. «Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de stresser pour tout. Tu vas creuser ta tombe bien avant l'heure à ce rythme.» Lily se leva pour partir. «Tu viens à la bibliothèque?»

«J'arrive dans un instant,» Hermione sourit. Lily hocha la tête et marcha au loin.

«Où est-ce que Lily est partie?» demanda Rajni au dos d'Hermione.

«Bibliothèque,» répondit Hermione ses yeux passant à la table des Serpentard. Elle abandonna son plat et le poussa au loin. Elle se sentit soudainement observée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il était là. Lucius Malefoy se tenait, ou plutôt se balançait, à l'entrée. Il avait l'air pâle et rêche. Elle se sentit malade physiquement. «Je vais à la bibliothèque pour réviser.» Rajni et les autres filles hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent de la rejoindre plus tard.

Réticente, Hermione marcha vers l'endroit où se trouvait Lucius. Il regarda ses mouvements et sentit son visage, à elle, dégoûté. Elle refusa de le regarder en passant devant lui. Hermione sentit une poigne puissante sur son bras. «Je t'ai dit que je ne m'abaisserais jamais…Sang-de-bourbe!» Lucius cracha le dernier mot.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, son visage rougissant de colère. «Je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Tu n'es rien qu'une imposture, Lucius Malefoy.» Elle arracha son bras et l'emmena dans un coin du Grand Hall, notant qu'il se laissait tirer un peu trop facilement. «Tu marches avec un pseudo-pouvoir que tu aurais sur les autres, mais tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter. Tu fais juste suivre ce que ta famille veut.»

Lucius s'enflamma et se dressa sur toute sa hauteur, se penchant légèrement vers Hermione mais se balançant encore un peu. «Si c'est vrai, pourquoi il n'y a rien sur ma peau ici?» Il tira rageusement sur la manche de son bras gauche, révélant une peau immaculée. Le fait de faire cette tâche simple lui avait demandé trop d'effort et il s'appuya sur le mur pour se stabiliser. Il avait été puni. Sévèrement.

«Probablement la première fois que tu as réussis à désobéir aux ordres de la famille et probablement parce que tu ne voulais pas avoir tort à propos de ce j'ai dit l'autre soir. Tu ne sais pas penser par toi-même, Lucius. Tu penses et tu fais ce que les autres attendent que tu fasses et penses…incluant le fait de penser de moi comme une Sang-de-bourbe.» Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire et elle virevolta loin de lui, ignorant son envie de l'aider à lui trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

«Tu ne sais rien de moi!» lui cria Lucius indigné, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Quelques élèves qui passaient regardèrent, intrigués sur ce qui aurait pu causer le fameux Lucius connu pour son sang-froid à le perdre ainsi. Mais c'était fini avant même que ça ne commence puisqu'Hermione continua de monter les marches, ignorant sa réponse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

C'était presque l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque et Hermione et Rajni, les derniers réviseurs de la journée, se faisaient jeter dehors par la bibliothécaire. Elles étaient toujours en train de se poser diverses questions tout en sortant. Les examens étaient dans moins de deux semaines et Hermione n'avait presque pas suivi son horaire de révision depuis qu'elle était dans le passé.

«Ah, Miss Roper, la personne que j'avais justement besoin de voir,» lui dit joyeusement le Professeur Dumbledore quand elle et Rajni lui foncèrent presque dedans en sortant de la bibliothèque.

«Je te vois dans la salle commune.» Rajni s'en alla et Hermione, elle suivit le Directeur.

«Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose?» Hermione demanda tout en essayant de suivre ses longues foulées.

«Non, pas du tout. Rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter.» Il lui sourit, ne laissant rien deviner. Hermione le suivit en silence. Le chemin se passa sans incidents…jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Elle pouvait voir, clair comme le jour, Lucius Malefoy lui recommandant un livre chez Fleury et Bott, quand elle avait douze ans. Il la regardait comme s'il l'avait connue toute sa vie. Puis, Drago Malefoy qui discutait de potions avec elle. Plusieurs souvenirs de Lucius, Drago et même de Narcissa Black dansèrent dans son esprit alors qu'une douleur brûlante parcourut sa tête tandis que les souvenirs essayaient frénétiquement de trouver une place dans son esprit.

«Miss Roper, m'entendez-vous?» elle pouvait entendre la voix de Dumbledore devenir de plus en plus forte. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le sol et Dumbledore était penché sur elle, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. «Devrais-je dire à M. Waverly de venir une autre fois?» il l'aida gentiment à se relever.

«Non, ça va. Est-il vraiment là?» Dumbledore fit oui de la tête. «Je voudrais beaucoup le voir à propos de ma lettre.» Hermione s'épousseta avant qu'ils puissent continuer leur chemin dans le corridor, son esprit toujours fixé sur les souvenir de Lucius Malefoy et de sa famille. C'était surréaliste. Elle avait des souvenirs _agréables_ des Malefoy. Comment était-ce possible? Et puis, elle ne put contempler l'idée davantage car ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la statue de la gargouille.

«Je devrais revenir bientôt…j'ai une soudaine envie de bonbons au citron», lui dit Dumbledore. Elle lui sourit. Il lui donna le mot de passe avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Hermione se sentit presque courir dans les escaliers pour parler avec Benedict Waverly. Peut-être qu'elle aurait des réponses, ses questions arrêteraient de la tourmenter.

«Miss Granger, heureux de vous voir,» l'accueillit gaiement Benedict, son regard toujours tourné vers Fumseck. «Quelle créature incroyable, ne croyez-vous pas?» Hermione hocha la tête, bien d'accord. Prenant un des deux sièges qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle attendit qu'il se joigne à elle. «Maintenant, je pense qu'il était préférable de se voir face à face pour que l'on discute de vos questions.» Il donna à Fumseck une dernière caresse sur le dos avant de prendre le siège restant, à côté d'Hermione. «Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire des lettres,» expliqua-t-il. «Alors, par où voudriez-vous commencer?»

«Je suis confuse à propos de toutes ses choses qui changent dans mon passé…euh…futur, um,» Hermione grimaça en cherchant le temps à qu'elle avait besoin d'utiliser, «mon passé dans le futur?» Benedict rit ouvertement avant de lui faire signe de continuer. «Eh bien, il y a quelque chose qui a changé drastiquement l'autre nuit. Quelqu'un qui était mort dans le futur est en vie maintenant, mais dans tous les souvenirs qui changent dans ma mémoire, cette personne n'apparaît qu'une seule fois. Elle était là dans un événement que je faisais la même année où je suis partie…si cela fait du sens pour vous, seulement, quand je pense à tous les événements qui nous ramènent à ce souvenir, elle n'est pas là. En ce qui me concerne, elle est morte…comment cela se fait-il?»

«Eh bien, je pense qu'on est quelque peu confus par tout ça,» la taquina-t-il, «Je pense que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Le futur de Lily Evans n'est pas encore certain, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien vu qui changeait en allant vers le seul souvenir que vous avez d'elle.»

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, «Comment avez-vous su-»

«Je suis un Langue-de-plomb, ma chère, nous savons tout,» il sourit. «Je sais qu'il y a des gens dans votre passé, notre futur, qui devaient mourir, mais avec vous présente ici, ils sont vivants. Et vous verrez que vous n'avez vu que des soupçons de ce qui leur adviendra, ce qui adviendra de vous. C'est parce que votre temps ici n'est pas complet. Un changement complet de votre passé arrivera quand il sera temps pour vous de retourner à votre époque.»

«Quand vais-je retourner?» demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

«Bientôt,» lui répondit-il vaguement. «Sachez que vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez que vos actions ici causent des choses terribles.»

«Mais si je fais quelque chose qui va faire revenir tout comme avant, ou si j'empire les choses?»

«Comme je vous ai dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, c'est pour cela que les choses qui ont changé n'ont pas remplacé les souvenirs originaux que vous avez de votre passé. Vous avez besoin de vous rappeler pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il faut changer.»

«Je crois que j'ai mal à la tête,» grogna-t-elle en s'adossant dans son siège. «Tout est si vague sur les détails, comment puis-je savoir ce que je dois changer et ce que je dois laisser aller?» son esprit s'envola vers les nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle avait acquis en venant ici.

«Vous êtes ici pour changer les vies que trois personnes sont supposées avoir, non?» elle hocha la tête. «Alors vous devez comprendre que pour changer les vies qu'ils vont mener, vous devez changer les vies de ceux qui les entourent aussi…incluant ceux qui entourent Lucius Malefoy.» Hermione rit légèrement, ne se sentant plus aussi surprise devant sa connaissance des choses. «Il n'a jamais été destiné à la prendre, vous savez?»

«Pardon?» demanda-t-elle mais elle l'avait entendu clairement.

«J'en ai trop dit, mais sachez que vous faites ce pourquoi vous avez été envoyée ici.» Hermione sentit qu'elle voulait demander plus. Elle savait qu'elle devrait demander d'autres questions. Seulement, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Une pause de réflexion c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. «Voulez-vous qu'on repasse en revue d'autres questions que vous avez demandé?»

Hermione alla pour secouer la tête et stoppa, «Qui m'a envoyé ici?»

Benedict sourit sciemment et se leva, «Vous saurez en temps et lieu. Mais faites-moi savoir quand vous voudrez me parler une autre fois.» Elle soupira et le regarda partir via la Poudre de cheminette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione était blottie dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, essayant de faire ses devoirs, mais la concentration ne venait pas. Ça avait été une longue semaine avec tous les professeurs étant plus difficiles avec eux, puisque les examens se rapprochaient. Et il y avait le fait qu'elle était dans le passé pour changer son futur qui était constamment dans ses pensées.

Elle essaya de lire le même paragraphe, seulement, ses yeux ne pouvaient lire les mots. Il était temps d'arrêter d'essayer pour ce soir. Fermant le livre d'un claquement, Hermione regroupa ses bouts de parchemins et les fourra dans son sac aléatoirement. Au moins, c'était la fin de semaine.

«Hermione?» elle arracha sa contemplation de son rangement de parchemins pour voir Peter l'approcher. Elle força un sourire et continua son rangement de parchemins.

«Ça va, Peter?» demanda Hermione poliment. Elle zippa son sac et s'assit dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège à l'opposé d'elle à la petite table.

«Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec mon devoir de métamorphose?» demanda-t-il nerveusement.

«Où sont les autres?» dit-elle en grimaçant, évitant tout regard. Elle avait son propre travail à faire, elle n'avait pas le temps d'aider les autres avec le leur.

«Ils sont occupés et continuent à juste me donner les réponses.» Il y avait encore une fois un soupçon de tristesse mais il le cacha avec un sourire.

Hermione sentit immédiatement la culpabilité passer en elle et le regarda. «Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, Peter, je-»

«C'est correct, je vais voir si Lily peut m'aider.» Il commença à se lever.

«Peter,» elle sourit, «Je t'aiderai demain matin, ok?» Son visage s'illumina.

«Merci, Hermione, j'apprécie beaucoup.»

Une douleur intense la frappa juste au moment où elle allait se lever et elle retomba sur son fauteuil. Elle grogna de frustration alors que d'autres souvenirs de Peter prenaient place dans son esprit. Rien de très gros. Une conversion par-ci par-là. Une argumentation ici. Ça devenait vraiment fatiguant.

«Hermione?» Peter était agenouillé à ses côté et la secouait un peu. «Es-tu vraiment certaine que ça va? On dirait que ça t'arrive vraiment souvent.»

Hermione lui sourit, reconnaissante. «Je suis ok. Je vais bien. Cela va arrêter bientôt. Je pense que c'est le stress des examens.» Elle grimaça intérieurement. Les mensonges lui venaient facilement désormais. Et ils continuaient de grandir plus elle était là.

«Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir Madame Pomfresh?» Hermione secoua la tête et se leva.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien aller. Je vais être à la bibliothèque demain matin.» Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et attrapa son sac et partit vers le dortoir des filles. Quand elle atteint les escaliers, elle entendit un nom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'elle était ici. Cela envoya des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ou plutôt, Hermione entendit l'évitement d'un nom.

«Ouais, Tu-Sais-Qui devient de plus en plus fort, et il commence maintenant à rassembler des partisans apparemment,» parla une fille dans une voix basse, conspiratrice, à son amie. Hermione s'arrêta pour écouter les deux filles, cachée dans un coin.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il tue des gens seulement parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Pauvre David, il doit être dévasté.» Hermione en avait assez entendu. Ce fut à ce moment, montant les escaliers, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était au temps du début de la dévastation de Voldemort.

Jetant son sac part terre et s'asseyant sur son lit, Hermione prit une profonde respiration et quelque chose en elle cliqua. La raison pour laquelle elle était dans le passé prenait enfin son sens. Cela ne semblait plus étrange. Elle était là pour arrêter Voldemort. Et elle l'arrêterait.

* * *

 **Eh bien, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Dites-moi tout, le retour de Lucius?**

 **Voldy?**

 **La rencontre avec Benedict Waverly?**

 **Les souvenirs avec Peter?**

 **Quelles sont vos théories pour la suite?**

 **Je veux également m'adresser aux 151 vues que j'ai eues au dernier chapitre pour seulement 2 reviews (un gros merci à vous deux)!**

 **Mais franchement, je ne suis pas obligée de traduire, c'est exactement comme l'écriture d'une fiction,** **ça demande du temps et de la patience et très honnêtement, je n'en ai pas tout le temps. J'ai une vie étudiante en-dehors des fanfics alors les commentaires que vous me laissez sont mon seul moyen de 'paiement'. Je ne demande pas la Lune tout de même!**

 **N'oubliez pas, un très simple 'j'ai aimé' ou 'je n'ai pas aimé' suffit! Même si ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit cette fiction, je suis tout de même intéressée par ce que vous pensez et vos impressions! Je vous laisse même quelques petites questions pour vous guider!**

 **Trève de réprimandes,**

 **Bisous, à dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Zarranouille: Je me souviens de toi! Re-bienvenue!Tu étais là pour ma première fic! J'ai une petite larme de nostalgie! Merci pour tes beaux compliments! :) Et je suis désolée, deux semaines me donnent une meilleure marge de manœuvre en cas de pépin! Dès que j'aurai terminé la traduction intégrale de la fiction, et si je reçois assez de reviews par chapitre, j'envisagerai peut-être de publier une fois par semaine! On verra!**

 **AIDE POUR LA TRADUCTION EN GÉNÉRAL: [Je choisis mes traductions de façon très simple. Premièrement, je la lis (non, pour vrai?) et je choisis toujours des fictions pas trop longues (jusqu'à 20 chapitres environ). Très franchement, choisis des fictions avec des chapitres de 4000 mots et moins par chapitre, sinon ça décourage, et en plus, si tu traduis dans tes temps libres, c'est pas la meilleure idée, tu vas manquer de temps! Tu peux toujours regarder dans mes favoris pour des idées de fics! Regarde surtout la longueur des chapitres et le nombre de mots! Ça va être plus facile pour commencer. Ensuite on demande la permission de l'auteur, toujours, avant d'entreprendre le travail, et voilà (Il faut aussi vérifier si la fiction a déjà été traduite! La version traduite est normalement linkée dans le profil de l'auteur anglais, mais pas tout le temps)! Pour ce qui est du travail de traduction en lui-même, j'ai toujours Thesaurus, Synonymes (important pour éviter la répétition de verbes, mots pareils), Google Translate et Dictionnaire Larousse d'ouverts en même temps. Puis j'ai la fiction originale ouverte à moitié sur mon écran, et Word sur l'autre moitié, comme ça, les deux textes sont côte à côte, c'est plus facile! Puis, sincèrement, c'est avec la pratique qu'on devient doué! J'écoute énormément de séries et de films en anglais et je lis également beaucoup en anglais, après ça, c'est souvent sur des expressions qu'on bug, mais le langage courant, ça s'apprend! Surtout, on se décourage pas!]**

 **Ahaha tu parles d'un pavé, en v'là un ;) Merci pour la review, voici la suite! Et si tu regardes le pairing...il y a de fortes chances que oui!**

 **prune . noire: je saaaais moi aussi je l'aime trop trop trop! Aha mais il faudra lire pour le savoir ;) merci beaucoup pour la review!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Un merci à Magicalien, Ambeeeeeel, Yume-cry, nesache, Zarranouille, Charliee3216, Elena et BrownieJune pour les reviews et**

 **nesache et Charliee3216 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également à la mises en favoris (nesache).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

Un bruyant coup de tonnerre réveilla Hermione de son sommeil. Elle se redressa rapidement, essayant de retrouver une certaine posture et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Huit heures et dix minutes. Elle se frotta un peu les yeux avant d'ouvrir ses rideaux, et regarda autour. Il faisait encore sombre.

«Enfin réveillée, hein?» l'appela Jazz de son lit. «Cela dure pratiquement depuis une heure et tu viens juste de te réveiller.» Elle rit et regarda vers les autres filles qui étaient déjà bien réveillées et qui riaient avec elle.

«J'espère que ça ne fera pas ça pour Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine,» gémit Anna, «Ce serait bien ma chance de me retrouver trempée pour notre dernière fin de semaine à Pré-au-Lard.»

Freya lui lança un oreiller, «Tu t'inquiètes trop. Arrêtes ça.»

Hermione sourit; elle n'était pas la seule sur le plan du stress. Poussant ses couvertures d'elle, elle se leva.

«Où vas-tu?» la questionna Jazz.

«Je vais aider Peter avec son devoir.» Elle haussa les épaules et sortit quelques vêtements.

«Je me sens mal pour lui,» dit Rajni. «Ses pseudos-amis sont toujours si…» elle essaya de trouver le bon mot, «pas cruels, mais pas bien loin de ça. _Et_ ils ne l'aident jamais en rien.»

«Eh bien, je blâme l'arrogance de Potter pour ça. Elle se met toujours en travers de tout!» Lily était pratiquement en train de gronder.

«Lily, laisse cette pauvre couverture. Elle ne t'a rien fait,» la taquina Jazz. Lily sourit avec regret et laissa tomber la couverture froissée.

Hermione secoua sa tête et les quitta pour s'habiller tandis qu'elles discutaient du meilleur sort qu'elles pourraient lancer sur James Potter. Elle s'activa rapidement afin qu'elle puisse être à la bibliothèque avant Peter. Elle avait besoin de révision de plus, elle était très en retard.

Quinze minutes plus tard, après une courte inspection de la part de Jazz, Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les corridors. Alors qu'elle atteignait celui qui menait à la bibliothèque, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se tourna nerveusement pour voir Sirius Black la rattraper en joggant.

«La vitesse à laquelle tu marches n'est pas normale,» souffla-t-il quelque peu.

Elle fronçât les sourcils. «Pourquoi me suis-tu?» Il regarda autour d'eux avant d'attraper sa main et procéda à la tirer dans la direction inverse. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda-t-elle indignée. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle se trouvait dans une classe vide. «Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu veux, maintenant?»

Sirius sourit narquoisement, «Tu vas m'aider.» Hermione croisa ses bras, en mode défensive. «Tu vas aimer le plan que j'ai en tête.»

«Tu es un peu sûr de toi-même, n'est-ce pas?» cingla Hermione.

«Es-tu toujours de si bonne humeur?» demanda Sirius en prenant place sur un des bureaux.

«Entraînes-tu souvent des gens dans des salles de classe vides?» cracha-t-elle en retour.

«On pourrait rester là toute la journée,» soupira-t-il, défait. «Je t'aurais demandé dans la salle commune, mais tu étais partie avant que je ne puisse me lever. Pourrais-tu m'aider pour quelque chose?» Hermione le scruta de haut en bas. Il semblait assez sincère.

«Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas aux autres? Je suis certaine que James ou Remus t'aideraient. Et Peter adorerait t'aider si seulement tu lui en laissais la chance.»

«Je ne peux pas demander à James, parce que le plan le concerne, et en plus, j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une fille.» Hermione n'avait pas l'air amusée. «Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse te convaincre?»

Hermione considéra ses options pour un moment et sa curiosité fut piquée. «Quel est le plan?»

«Faire voir à James et Lily ce qu'ils ressentent.» Sirius attendit impatiemment sa réponse. Elle lui donna un regard vide. «Eh bien, ne te presse pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.»

«Ce qu'ils ressentent dans quel sens?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je sais, tu sais, et je pense que toute l'école, les professeurs aussi, savent que James et Lily sont faits pour être ensemble. Mais ils sont simplement trop têtus pour se l'admettre.»

Hermione prit place sur le bureau à côté de lui. Elle savait qu'elle _devait_ les pousser ensemble ou alors un de ses meilleurs amis n'existerait pas quand elle retournerait à son époque. Mais elle ne croyait pas en ses méthodes. Cela devait arriver tout seul.

«Je vais écouter ton plan, et je te reviendrai là-dessus.»

Sirius y réfléchit pour une seconde avant de procéder, avec réticence. «Je veux que tu aies un rendez-vous avez James-»

«Non!» dit Hermione instantanément. Sirius fronçât les sourcils. «Désolée, mais il est trop arrogant. Son arrogance a besoin d'être remise à sa place sinon cela va lui nuire un jour. Et si j'accepte tout ceci, il va penser qu'il avait raison depuis le début sur moi.»

Sirius rigola. «Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer.» Hermione n'était pas convaincue mais le laissa tout de même continuer. «Tu _acceptes_ le rendez-vous, mais tu n'y vas pas.»

«Tu ne peux pas faire ça!» se lamenta Hermione. C'était presque trop cruel de faire ça.

«Quoi? Je vais envoyer Lily à ta place,» se défendit-il, rapidement. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

«Je sais ça! Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire.» Sirius lui lança un regard et frotta ses côtes. «Tu ne peux pas leur faire croire de sortir ensemble. Cela ne marchera pas. Quelqu'un va souffrir.»

«Alors que suggères-tu que l'on fasse?» dit-il, en boudant.

«Les laisser réaliser par eux-mêmes,» suggéra-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à laquelle il aurait dû penser.

«Si on fait ça, quelqu'un va souffrir de toute façon à cause de leurs engueulades.» Hermione pinça les lèvres. «Tu le sais que j'ai raison.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

«Ne fais pas ça,» lui ordonna-t-elle en se levant. «Je vais y penser.» Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se tourna pour partir.

«Où vas-tu?» demanda-t-il en la suivant.

«Je vais aider _ton_ ami à faire son devoir.» Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui; une pensée lui était venue. «Pourquoi es-tu ami avec Peter?»

Sirius sembla surpris par sa question. «Parce que je le suis.»

«Ce n'est pas une réponse, tu sais?» Hermione croisa les bras, attendant une réponse.

«Je ne sais pas,» répondit-il finalement, sincèrement. «Il s'est juste attaché sur nous et personne ne lui a dit de s'en aller. Alors il est comme devenu un morceau de décor dans le groupe, vraiment.»

«Cela montre que tu n'es pas intéressé à être ami avec lui,» déclara-t-elle, «et selon moi, c'est pire que de l'intimidation.» Hermione tourna et laissa Sirius dans la salle de classe. Cela ne lui prit pas de temps pour lui courir après.

Sirius tira son bras pour l'arrêter. «Tu es nouvelle ici. Tu ne sais rien sur nous, alors qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d'arriver ici et de nous juger automatiquement!» Hermione flancha devant la colère dans ses paroles. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu colérique dans son passé, ni dans celui-ci.

«Je suis désolée,» s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement, «c'est juste que Peter se sent si délaissé et tu ne l'aides pas quand il t'en demande.» Hermione tira gentiment son bras hors de sa poigne. «Et tu serais surpris de savoir ce que je sais de toi…Patmol.»

Sirius voulait rester fâché contre elle pour avoir douté de ses raisons d'agir et qui il était, seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fit un sourire en coin. «Comment as-tu su?» Hermione haussa les épaules et s'en alla avant qu'elle n'en dise plus.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, assise, sortant ses livres de son sac, quand ça la frappa. Elle poussa ses doigts sur ses temps, essayant de chasser la douleur. Tellement de souvenirs changeaient cette fois-ci. Tous incluaient la plupart des amis qu'elle s'était faite ici, mais en tant qu'adultes. Un souvenir qui la marqua fut celle de la rencontre avec Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter durant sa première année. Cela semblait être la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait, durant les vacances de Pâques.

 _«Maman, Papa, voici Hermione et Ron,» présenta Harry aux personnes qui les attendaient à la gare de King's Cross._

 _«Hermione?» demanda James, la regardant avec fascination. Hermione sourit timidement. «J'ai connu une Hermione à l'école. Hermione Roper.»_

 _«James, elle ne saura pas,» lui siffla Lily avant de regarder Hermione. Et avant qu'elle ne le sache, Lily l'étreignait avec force. «C'est si bien de te rencontrer enfin.»_

 _Hermione s'éloigna, regardant Harry pour une explication avant que les autres ne l'étreignent également._

 _«Que veux-tu dire 'finalement'?« demanda Harry, confus devant son comportement étrange. Hermione utilisait presque Harry et Ron comme bouclier à présent._

 _«Eh bien, on a tellement entendu parler d'elle…et de Ron,» ajouta rapidement Sirius après réflexion._

 _«Non, pas vraiment,» dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur._

Le souvenir s'arrêta là. C'était comme si il devait se passer autre chose pour que le reste puisse arriver. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et scanna la bibliothèque avant de faire un sourire. 'Ils devront éventuellement savoir d'où je viens' pensa-t-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

C'était presque l'heure du dîner quand Hermione finit d'aider Peter avec son devoir, et son estomac lui fit clairement comprendre l'heure qu'il était après qu'elle ait sauté le déjeuner.

«Merci, Hermione. Je suis très content que tu m'aies aidé.» Il lui sourit timidement avant de la laisser ramasser ses affaires. Pas longtemps après qu'elle eut terminé de rassembler ses livres, Sirius entra dans la bibliothèque. Il était tellement impatient.

«Je n'ai pas encore décidé,» répondit-elle à sa question muette. Il s'arrêta net, juste devant la table où elle s'était assise pour travailler. Hermione sourit et attrapa son sac. «Je veux mon dîner.» Alors qu'elle l'atteignait, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

Si elle faisait les choses correctement, Sirius serait en vie et n'irait jamais à Azkaban dans son nouveau 'passé'. Hermione réalisa combien sa présence juvénile lui manquait dans le futur qu'elle avait quitté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, Hermione l'enserrait fort dans ses bras. «Hey, qu'y a-t-il?» demanda-t-il tout en la serrant gentiment en retour.

«Tu sauras un jour,» parla-t-elle dans son épaule. Elle le lâcha et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

«Es-tu toujours aussi secrète?» l'appela Sirius après qu'elle fut tournée et la rejoignit.

«Shhh!» leur chuchota la bibliothécaire de derrière son comptoir. Hermione lui sourit et continua son chemin vers la porte.

«Je pourrais copier James et insister que tu me veux, tu sais?» Il lui fit un sourire en coin, copiant son allure. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ignora son commentaire. «Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de proclamer au monde que tu me veux. Nous le savons tous les deux, et c'est tout ce qui compte.» Hermione le poussa avec espièglerie.

«Tu es pire que James,» le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

«C'est un don,» blagua Sirius. Hermione secoua la tête et commença sa descente des escaliers.

«Hermione! Sirius! Je pourrais être blessé profondément de vous voir tous les deux, seuls ensemble,» les interpella James, courant dans les marches pour les rattraper. «Mais je sais que Sirius veut marier Jazz!»

«Ce n'est pas surprenant que vous soyez meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux est pire.» Hermione les laissa se chamailler en accélérant le pas. Quand elle atteignit le bas des marches, elle trouva Remus et Peter, là, à attendre Sirius et James, qui étaient encore en train de se charrier derrière Hermione. «Et maintenant, on a le groupe au complet!» s'exclama Hermione en blague, marchant vers la Grande Salle.

«Tu nous veux tous, avoue-le!» cria Sirius à sa silhouette au loin. Hermione rit toute seule et se déplaça vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle était la première à arriver au dîner. Appuyant son livre d'arithmancie sur une cruche, elle était maintenant prête à étudier et manger en même temps. Elle se figea quand une douleur familière la frappa pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Ce qui sembla être des millions de souvenirs, changeaient. Tellement beaucoup et si rapidement. Elle agrippa la table, la douleur tripla. Hermione pouvait entendre une voix lui parler quelque part, mais à cet instant, elle avait besoin d'éviter de s'évanouir. Soudain, elle en revivait un, comme si ça arrivait encore. Hermione avait reçu une photo de Lily quand celle-ci était à l'école. C'était une photo de Lily et ses amis. Elle avait été envoyée la journée qu'elle était arrivée dans le passé et Hermione se vit dans la photo, aussi clairement que le jour.

«Roper!» une voix masculine claqua dans son oreille. Hermione cligna des yeux, sa vision revint rapidement en focus. Elle leva le regard pour voir Lucius Malefoy la regarder d'en haut.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-elle, glaciale. Les yeux de Lucius rétrécirent sur elle.

«Rejoins-moi sur le terrain de Quidditch après le dîner,» lui ordonna-t-il. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'avaler l'information que Lucius était déjà de retour à sa table.

Elle fronçât les sourcils et oublia rapidement les nouveaux souvenirs. De voir James et cie, approcher dans la salle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réviser. Surtout avec Lily et Jazz les suivant de près. Soupirant, elle remit le livre dans son sac. Ce serait un long dîner avec James et Lily mangeant en même temps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Hermione trouva Lucius assis dans l'estrade de Serpentards quand elle arriva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se convainquit d'y aller rapidement. Elle avait entendu des chamailleries au repas, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une dispute elle-même. Elle marcha lentement vers où il était assis et pris place quelque peu éloignée de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?» demanda Hermione avec un ton qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Tu me frustres et je devrais te jeter un sort,» dit-il simplement. Hermione rit amèrement en se levant pour partir. «Assis-toi.» Elle le regarda et fit mine de partir. «Je ne m'excuserai pas. Tu m'as menti.» Hermione soupira de frustration et se tourna pour partir. «Merci!»

Elle figea, pas certaine d'avoir entendu correctement. «Oui, j'ai dit merci.» Hermione se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. «Si je n'avais pas essayé de te prouver que tu avais tord, j'embrasserais l'ourlet des robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce moment-même.»

«Seigneur des Ténèbres?» le questionna-t-elle, sachant que seuls les Mangemorts l'appelaient ainsi.

«Oui, mon père dit que c'est un homme dont on doit avoir peur et qui devrait être respecté,» répondit Lucius, sans réaliser ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire.

«Ça, ça reste à voir,» parla Hermione amèrement. «Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi tu l'appellerais 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. J'ai entendu que seulement ses adeptes l'appellent ainsi.» Hermione le scruta, attendant à une réplique cinglante.

Lucius y réfléchit un moment. «Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai hérité de mon père.» Il releva la tête vers elle, confus. «Comment es-tu au courant pour ses adeptes? Peu de gens savent qu'il recrute des Sang-Purs à le rejoindre.»

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, prenant son temps pour choisir les mots justes. «Disons juste que j'ai été en présence de ses partisans et j'ai entendu comment ils l'appelaient.» Il attendit qu'elle continue son explication mais vit dans ses yeux qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus sur le sujet. «Que penses-tu de Voldemort?» Hermione parla finalement, notant un tressaillement de sa part en entendant le nom.

«Je pense que c'est un homme qui veut trop de contrôle. Je suis ma propre personne. Personne ne dit à un Malefoy ce qu'il doit faire.» Lucius la regarda et sourit. Son sourire lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu le sourire naturel et authentique de Lucius Malefoy. «Évidemment, j'attends ma lettre me disant que je ne suis pas fait pour être un Malefoy.»

«Tu devrais sourire plus souvent,» lui dit Hermione avant de se lever, «tes yeux semblent plus…sympathiques.»

Lucius lui sourit une nouvelle fois. «Mais je crois ce que j'ai dit. Je crois toujours que les Sang-Purs ont une magie plus puissante. Et qu'elle ne devrait pas être mélangée aux Sang…Nés-Moldus.»

«Et si les Sang-Purs ne se mélangeaient pas aux Moldus, il y aurait plus de Cracmols dans notre monde. C'est la seule façon de faire progresser notre vie.» Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin.

«Ça reste à voir. Mais maintenant, je dois faire autre chose,» sourit-il narquoisement.

Hermione rit, «Je vais donc te laisser à tes affaires.» Il hocha la tête vers elle et Hermione se serait en allée…seulement, jamais deux sans trois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 _«Hey, Granger, quel est le troisième ingrédient?» lui chuchota Drago Malefoy de l'autre bout du bureau à côté d'Hermione. Elle redressa son regard de sa potion et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue._

 _«C'est sur le tableau, Malefoy!» répondit Hermione en murmurant. Drago sourit, embarrassé._

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 _Hermione était chez Fleury et Bott, achetant ses livres pour la cinquième année qui approchait. Elle aperçut un livre qu'elle cherchait, une lecture légère avant que l'école ne commence._

 _«Tu travailles déjà, Granger?» une voix familière lui dit de derrière. Elle sourit et se tourna pour saluer Drago Malefoy, au même moment où ses parents le rejoignaient._

 _«Bonjour, Hermione,» la salua poliment Narcissa. «Tu ne t'occupes toujours pas de tes cheveux? Tu étais très jolie au Bal de Noël.»_

 _«Je n'ai pas le temps, Mme Malefoy. Je veux juste bien réussir à l'école._

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 _«Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tous les adultes agissent comme s'ils te connaissaient depuis toujours?» demanda Harry alors qu'ils embarquaient à bord du Poudlard Express. C'était au moment de leur deuxième année d'école._

 _«Harry, je suis Née-Moldue, et je n'ai même pas encore treize ans. Comment suis-je sensée savoir cela?» le taquina-t-elle._

 _«Parce que tu sais tout,» la taquina Ron en retour alors qu'ils trouvaient un compartiment._

 _«Tu devrais entendre combien de fois Peter m'a dit que tu semblais être une fille bien. Je pense qu'il veut que je t'épouse,» rit Harry._

«Hermione!» une voix l'appelait de quelque part. Hermione gémit à la douleur dans sa tête. «Te voilà!» Elle sentit une pression soudaine sur sa poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés sur sa poitrine.

«James,» croassa-t-elle, «Qu'est-il arrivé?» James se releva et s'assit sur le bout du lit.

«Malefoy a dit que tu étais sur le terrain de Quidditch et tu t'es juste évanouie. Pas que je ne lui dirais, mais c'était une chance qu'il passait par-là.» Hermione se força à se redresser et vit à quel point il faisait noir en voyant la faible lumière qui provenait de sa table de nuit.

«Suis-je à l'infirmerie?» James hocha la tête. «Depuis combien de temps?»

«Depuis le dîner. Tout le monde soupe. Madame Pomfresh ne voulait laisser personne rester. Evans lui a presque jeté un sort avec ses yeux. Je me suis caché sous ton lit.» Hermione rit et il lui prit la main. «Hermione, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas?»

«Ce n'est rien, James. Ça arrive quand je suis stressée.» Et combien était-elle stressée de voir à quelle vitesse ses souvenirs changeaient à ce stade. «Ça va être normal quand les examens seront finis.»

«Promis?» supplia-t-il.

«Potter! Ouste, au lit! Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore ici!» lui demanda Madame Pomfresh indignée tout en se rendant jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. «Allez à l'extérieur, j'ai besoin de parler à ma patiente.» James la salua et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh attendit que James soit à l'extérieur et que la porte soit bien fermée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit une petite fiole de potion provenant de la poche de son tablier. «Maintenant, buvez cela, cela fera disparaître les maux de tête. Le Directeur est venu vous voir et m'a renseignée à votre propos. Aussi, M. Potter et Miss Evans ont clairement dit que ça vous était déjà arrivé auparavant. Alors je vous ai envoyé d'autres potions à votre chambre, elles sont dans votre valise.»

«Comment le Directeur a-t-il su que j'étais ici?» demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

«Cet homme sait tout,» l'infirmière sourit.

«Merci,» dit Hermione reconnaissante.

«Maintenant, ne dites plus rien. Allez souper. Mangez. Et ménagez-vous.» Madame Pomfresh sourit et Hermione réalisa à quel point elle semblait jeune. L'infirmière s'en alla avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu sortir du lit.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'infirmerie, Hermione fut emprisonnée dans une étreinte. Ou plutôt un James l'enserrant. «Je ne peux pas respirer,» souffla-t-elle.

«Désolé,» murmura James, la lâchant. «J'étais inquiet. Quand on a vu Malefoy te portant, tu avais l'air morte.»

«Je te promets que ça va aller, James, arrêtes de t'inquiéter.» Hermione se tourna pour lui faire un petit sourire et fut surprise par des lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Voici le plus long chapitre de la fic à ce jour!**

 **Merci pour les 8 reviews du dernier chapitre! Je vais faire des coups de gueule plus souvent aha!**

 **Non sans blagues, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie énormément d'avoir vos commentaires et ça m'aide et me motive!**

 **Et ceux qui me suivaient sur ma fic principale savent à quel point j'aimais finir me chapitres sur des moments sadiques...cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis navrée. ;)**

 **Alors pour les petites questions qui pourront vous guider:**

 **Que pensez-vous de Peter, est-il 'sauvable' à ce stade?**

 **James et Lily sont désespérants, non?**

 **Le fait que Lucius aie refusé la marque?**

 **Les souvenirs d'Hermione et Drago?**

 **Le plan de Sirius? Va-t-il fonctionner?**

 **Le...baiser? ;)**

 **Vous en avez assez je crois!**

 **Si j'ai autant de review qu'au dernier chapitre, en une semaine, je posterai lundi prochain au lieu de dans 2 semaines! :)**

 **à la semaine prochaine peut-être, sinon, à dans deux semaines!**

 **xoxo,**

 **FireSilver.**

 **P.S.: oui, c'est du chantage ;) xxx**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Magicalien: Eh bien c'est parfait comme ça, je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) merci pour la review!**

 **Ambeeeeeel: C'est plus ou moins récent! Merci pour tes compliments :)**

 **Yume-Cry: Terminée! L'auteur a fini la fic! Je suis moins même bien avancée dans la traduction! Mon rythme de publication dépendra des reviews :) Merci pour ta review et voici la suite!**

 **nesache: Tu as tout compris ;) Oui, c'est très intéressant! Hermione a beaucoup de pression! Elle ne veut pas tout foirer. Merci pour ta review :)**

 **Zarranouille: Oui, ça fait un bail mais j'écris tout le temps les pseudos de mes revieweurs, donc pas super difficile à retenir! Ça me fait plaisir! J'aime traduire et avec l'expérience, j'ai appris des trucs! Si ça peut aider quelqu'un, tant mieux! Oui pauvre Peter, ça va s'arranger! Voici la suite! :) Et merci!**

 **Charliee3216: Wow merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que cette suite te plaira! :)**

 **Elena: merci beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir! C'est justement mon but ;) merci encore et voilà la suite!**

 **BrownieJune: On verra ce que l'avenir réserve à Lucius et Peter. Tu as un peu de réponses dans ce chap! Tu l'as ton moment James/Hermy ;) mais ça va sûrement te laisser sur ta faim... ;)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Un merci à Charliee3216, Sara-Jane730, Yue, lady hermione malefoy, Elena, Zarranouille, BrownieJune et nesache pour les reviews et**

 **Braisebang, Ludjan, Toty42 et Renard66 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (Braisebang, Selket-Morgw** **en et EmilyJane97).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

Hermione sursauta, choquée. James avait l'air un peu choqué lui aussi en voyant ce qu'il avait fait.

«James!» le réprimanda Hermione. Son visage se plissa d'embarras. «Je…tu…James!» Il hocha la tête.

«Désolé,» dit-il simplement.

«Mais, James,» dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré. «Je…» Elle avait besoin de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas le blesser. «Je ne t'apprécie pas…comme toi tu m'apprécies… _de cette façon_.» Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. James hocha une seconde fois la tête.

«Ça va.» lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

«Vraiment?» demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

«Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé, non?» rit-il. Hermione lui sourit.

«Vas-tu arrêter de dire que je te veux, à présent?» lui dit-elle pour l'agacer un peu. James lui donna un petit coup sur le côté avant de balancer son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîner dans le corridor.

«Jamais! J'ai une réputation à tenir.»

«James,» Hermione soupira.

«Maintenant, je comprends tout à fait si tu changes d'avis, et naturellement, tu seras jalouse si-»

«James,» gémit-elle.

«Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu resteras toujours ma préférée. Alors-» Hermione secoua la tête et l'ignora jusqu'à la Grande Salle. «Hermione? » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor où le reste des septièmes années étaient assis. «Tu me veux, hein?»

«Non. Vraiment pas, James.» Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de retirer son bras de ses épaules et de s'asseoir dans la place libre entre Lily et Rajni.

«Hermione! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à l'infirmerie?» demanda Lily tout en scrutant James avec dédain en le voyant prendre place à l'opposé d'elle. «On était si inquiètes pour toi. Que faisais-tu avec Malefoy en premier lieu? Et toi-» elle accosta James «-comment se fait-il que Pomfresh t'aies laissé rester et pas nous?»

«Parce que les gens veulent que je reste,» lui dit James, arrogant. Tout le monde, incluant Hermione, s'éloigna du couple. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione croisa le regard de Sirius. Il leva un sourcil. Hermione soupira et lui fit un hochement de tête discret. Après ce qui s'était passé en sortant de l'infirmerie, il était temps qu'Hermione fasse quelque chose de drastique pour s'assurer que les parents de son meilleur ami finissent ensemble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius coinça Hermione dans la salle commune, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile puisqu'elle s'était déjà écartée des autres pour étudier.

«As-tu déjà entendu parler du mot 'relaxer'?» demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Elle le regarda, ennuyée; elle avait perdu où elle était rendue dans son livre maintenant.

«Tu as tes examens à passer dans moins de deux semaines, je pourrai relaxer quand ils seront terminés,» cingla-t-elle et chercha où est-ce qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté d'elle.

«Tu parles comme Remus…seulement, tu es plus sèche et tu n'es pas facile à convaincre,» la taquina-t-il prenant son livre. Hermione le fusilla des yeux. «De toutes façons, toi et moi avons des plans à faire.» Hermione soupira de défaite et elle s'appuya contre le fauteuil.

«D'accord,» bouda-t-elle, «Mais je ne vais pas accepter un rendez-vous avec James. Cela ne va qu'amplifier son ego.»

«Oh non, j'ai quelque chose de mieux,» Sirius fit un sourire malicieux. Hermione plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. « _Tu_ vas convaincre Lily d'aller à la Tour d'Astronomie pour réviser pour l'exam, et _je_ vais convaincre James d'y aller en prétendant de planifier une revanche sur le dernier coup des Serpentard.

«Okay…et comment vas-t-on les faire monter là sans nous?» lui demanda Hermione, sceptique.

«On leur dira de nous rejoindre là-bas,» déclara Sirius en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête de façon arrogante.

«Et si une des filles demande de venir avec Lily et moi pour réviser? Ou Remus et Peter veulent faire partie de votre plan de revanche?» Hermione lui sourit, affable.

«Remus et Peter sont toujours très réticents à faire partie de nos plans de revanche, alors ce n'est pas un problème. Et tu es assez intelligente, fais juste t'assurer de le demander à Lily quand elle sera seule.» Le visage de Sirius la mit au défi de trouver une autre faille. Quand elle ne répondit pas Sirius rit d'elle. «Okay, donc on les amène là mardi soir.»

«D'accord,» dit Hermione, réticente. «Mais je mets toute la faute sur toi si Lily réalise ce qu'on a fait.» Sirius ne fit qu'hausser passivement les épaules.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mardi matin, Hermione se réveilla avec du regret sur sa conscience. Elle savait que James et Lily étaient faits pour être ensemble, devaient être ensemble, mais la façon dont ils se chicanaient était vicieuse. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de leur prochaine engueulade, à cause du plan de Sirius.

Ils avaient botanique en premier et Hermione aurait demandé à Lily à ce moment, mais les autres filles étaient là, alors ce moment était rayé de la liste. Cependant, le cours de Potions était le suivant, et seulement Lily et Hermione le suivaient pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se compter chanceuse ou non pour ça.

Marchant vers le cours de potions, Hermione fit exprès de sortir son livre d'astronomie en avec beaucoup d'entrain tout en marmonnant à quel point elle allait échouer misérablement.

«Hermione, tu as toujours eu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières depuis que tu es ici, de quoi es-tu inquiète?» la taquina Lily.

«C'est les signes d'étoiles; je confonds toujours Poissons pour Balance. Et il y a Cancer et Vierge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les mélange toujours.» Hermione feuilleta rapidement les pages de son livre, espérant que Lily la croit.

«Tu les as toujours réussi avant,» souligna Lily alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant la classe de potions. Hermione se morigéna intérieurement.

«C'était juste de la chance. Je hais le fait que je ne sois pas capable de les distinguer correctement.» Hermione ferma son livre d'un claquement et regarda Lily. «Je vais avoir besoin de plus de révision ce soir.»

«Non, tu n'en as pas besoin,» argumenta Lily. Hermione mordit sa lèvre, ça ne marchait pas.

«J'en ai besoin. Je me sentirais mieux.» Lily fronçât les sourcils de stupéfaction.

«As-tu toujours été comme ça?» demanda Lily avec un sourire.

«Toujours…pourras-tu m'aider?» parla rapidement Hermione.

«Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.» Lily la poussa pour la faire entrer dans la classe.

«S'il te plaît. Tu trouves toujours les bonnes réponses si facilement.» Hermione balança son sac sur le bureau.

«D'accord,» abdiqua Lily, « mais je crois toujours que tu fais du bon travail sans moi et que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Pour aucune des matières. » Hermione sourit. «À quelle heure, donc?»

«Vingt heures,» lui dit Hermione tout en prenant place alors que le Professeur Slughorn entrait dans la salle de classe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

À la fin du cours de potions, Lily dit à Hermione qu'elle la verrait dans la Grande Salle dans quelques minutes; elle devait juste retourner son livre à la bibliothèque avant que Madame Pince lui fasse une crise; il était déjà en retard d'un jour. Hermione sentit une pointe de culpabilité de devoir la faire monter à la tour sous des fausses raisons. Elle poussa rapidement ses pensées hors de son esprit. Elle devait juste se convaincre que tout cela était pour le mieux. Lily devait être avec James. Qu'ils le veulent ou pas. Mais ils allaient s'aimer. Éventuellement. Elle espérait.

Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione fonça directement dans Severus Rogue alors qu'il entrait dans la classe, la faisant échapper son sac et son contenu sur le sol, «Regardes où tu vas, Roper!» ricana Rogue avant de se diriger vers la réserve de potions avec Slughorn à l'intérieur. Secouant la tête à son impolitesse, Hermione commença à ranger ses choses dans son sac.

Elle rangeait le denier libre quand Hermione entendit un mot distinct qui provenait de la réserve qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un bout de temps. Plus spécifiquement, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlée à Harry.

Rogue sortit en trombe de la réserve juste quelques secondes plus tard et Hermione se releva rapidement. «Es-tu toujours aussi lente?» demanda-t-il glacial.

«Évidemment,» elle lui sourit, rigide avant de tourner sur les talons et déguerpit.

Ignorant le fait qu'il était l'heure du dîner et qu'elle était en réalité affamée, Hermione courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Pour entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et le dire à Dumbledore tout de suite afin qu'il puisse faire quelque chose à ce propos.

À bout de souffle et un point de côté, Hermione débita son répertoire de sucreries avant que la statue ne bouge à 'soucoupes volantes'*. Agrippant son point et espérant qu'il était présent, Hermione courut dans l'escalier et fit presque irruption dans son bureau.

«Horcruxes!» haleta-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus son bureau. Dumbledore s'appuya dans son chaise avec un sourire stupéfié.

«Reprenez votre souffle avant, Miss Roper,» lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. Hermione hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

Après quelques minutes, elle sentit sa respiration ralentir pour qu'elle puisse parler. «Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'horcruxes, M. le Directeur?» demanda-t-elle avec quelques sifflements dans sa voix.

«Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, mais la question est; où en avez-vous entendu parler?» demanda Dumbledore sérieusement en se penchant en avant.

«On m'a dit que je suis ici pour changer les choses. Ce que je fais aura les conséquences que nous voulons.» Dumbledore hocha la tête. Hermione prit une grande respiration et lui raconta à propos de l'ascension de pouvoir de Voldemort, comment il était tombé et la raison pour laquelle il était capable de revenir; horcruxes.

«Et vous êtes certaine à propos de tout cela? Les horcruxes sont ce que Tom a prévu?» remit Dumbledore en doute. Hermione fit signe que oui.

«Il les a peut-être déjà placés à présent. Voldemort a pris conscience de leur existence pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et il avait déjà tué trois personnes avant qu'il ne parte. Mais si vous commencez à les chercher et à les détruire maintenant, il ne sera jamais capable de causer la peur qu'il a répandu dans votre futur.» Hermione le regarda absorber l'information avant de continuer. «Il y a sept parties d'âmes éparpillées, une d'elle est Lord Voldemort lui-même. Je connais quatre d'entre elles, mais cette fois, je ne sais pas si elles seront au même endroit qu'elles ne l'étaient à mon époque.»

Ils restèrent assis en silence pour un moment. Dumbledore analysa tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait aux possibilités où que le journal pouvait se trouver à ce moment.

Un bruit de coups secs sur la vitre attira leur attention vers une élégante chouette-effraie attendant qu'on la laisse entrer dans le bureau. Dumbledore fit paresseusement un signe de la main pour que la fenêtre s'ouvre. La chouette entra, laissa tomber une petite enveloppe devant Dumbledore et partit sans demander de récompense.

Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et lut la note rapidement avant de la passer à Hermione. Elle fronçât les sourcils et la prit.

 _La date de retour de Miss Hermione Jane Granger est décidée._

Et c'était tout ce que ça disait.

* * *

*Flying Saucers en anglais.

 **Hey hey hey! 8 reviews! Vous avez tenu parole, je tiens parole à mon tour,**

 **voici le chapitre 10, comme promis!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis hyper contente!**

 **Petites questions pour vous:**

 **James et Hermione? Vous êtes pas déçus? ;)**

 **Le plan de Sirius et Hermione fonctionnera-t-il?**

 **Severus Rogue?**

 **Horcruxes?**

 **Hermione retourne bientôt?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, même chose que la semaine dernière, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je posterai si je reçois assez de reviews (8 ou plus?).**

 **À la semaine prochaine?**

 **xoxo,**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Charliee3216: Hihihi, la voilà sa réaction! J'espère que tu en es satisfaite ;) Oui, il est vraiment mignon :)Merci pour ta review!**

 **Sara-Jane730: Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois! Ce n'est pas ma fiction ;) La voici la suite, parce que vous avez été sages :) Ne meurs pas! La relation de Lucius et Hermione est vraiment bien dans cette fic, c'est vrai! :) Merci pour ta review!**

 **Yue: En fait si ;) ça fait deux semaines en ligne que je poste hebdomadairement :) Ahah voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci pour les compliments!**

 **lady hermione malefoy: tu es servie ;)Merci pour la review!**

 **Elena: Je réponds le plus possible, c'est normal parce que vous prenez le temps de me laisser un commentaire :) Merci pour tes reviews et grâce à toi, j'ai rajouté des cdc à mon profil! Contente que tu les aies aimé, je voulais les partager :)**

 **Zarranouille: Eh oui, le pouvoir est entre vos mains ;) ça s'en vient, je sais que c'est long mais à cause de cela, et vos reviews, je vais probablement poster toutes les semaines, l'attente sera moins longue ;) Merci pour ta review!**

 **BrownieJune: Ces fins sont indispensables ;) Le voilà, merci d'avoir commenté!**

 **nesache: Oui pauvre Peter...Oh c'est vrai que ce Lucius est plus doux que les autres fics en général, je te l'accorde :) Et pour James...presque! Merci pour tes compliments multiples aha :)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Un merci à Zarranouille, nesache, Charliee3216, chapellucie et ptitsoleil pour les reviews et**

 **naima. previl1 et Tsoleil pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également a la mise en favoris (ptitsoleil** **).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.**

Hermione, pour une bonne partie de la journée, était en transe après être sortie du bureau de Dumbledore. Personne ne pouvait lui extirper une parole pendant le dîner. Sirius essaya de l'approcher à propos de leur prochaine 'révision' prévue avec Lily, mais elle l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était pas là. Lily réussit à lui arracher à quelle heure elles devaient se rencontrer à la tour pendant leurs différents cours et, au cas où elles ne se voyaient pas au souper, quoi amener, avec Lily qui avait ses devoirs de préfets également. Même un bras sournoisement placé par James ne put la faire sortir de son état de rêverie.

Hermione avait une date précise pour son retour à son époque. Elle allait revoir sa famille et ses amis à nouveau. Une petite bulle d'excitation fourmilla dans sa poitrine. Juste une petite. On ne lui avait pas dit la date, ça pourrait être dans des mois!

Il y eut un moment pendant leur premier cours après leur dîner quand Sirius avait pris la place de Rajni, à côté d'Hermione et lui avait dit de passer du temps de qualité avec James. Cela retenu presque l'attention d'Hermione, mais Rajni marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que Sirius et James voulant toujours se battre pour la même fille, et sur ce qu'ils avaient à prouver exactement. Hermione sursauta, scruta le dos de Rajni avant d'entendre le mot 'rendez-vous' de la bouche de Sirius avant de revenir dans son état de transe. Finalement, elle sentait réellement qu'elle pourrait revenir chez elle. Il y avait un moyen _réel_ pour la faire revenir.

«Roper!» siffla Sirius après la moitié du cours. «C'est quoi ton problème?!» Hermione reprit ses esprits et le regarda, exaspérée. «Enfin! Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec le plan ou non?»

«Lily sera à la tour à huit heures. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais,» dit-elle sèchement.

Sirius lui sourit, confiant. «Je sais toujours ce que je fais. Personnellement, je crois que la plupart de leurs disputes existent seulement parce qu'il y a des gens autour. Ce sera intéressant de voir comment ils vont interagir sans personne autour d'eux.»

La tête d'Hermione tourna rapidement vers lui. «Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais observer pendant que ça se passe? Je vais être dans la salle commune. _Tu_ peux prendre le blâme pour ça.» Elle retourna à ses notes.

«Rabat-joie.»

«Je ne serais pas moi si je ne l'étais pas,» lui dit-elle sans lever la tête. «Et ne crois pas que tu vas y aller non plus. Si ça doit fonctionner, tu ne dois pas être là.»

«Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan,» bouda-t-il.

«Si tu y vas et qu'ils te trouvent caché, ils sauront que ça avait été prévu.» Son ton indiqua que la conversation était maintenant terminée. Elle avait fait sa part et elle n'allait pas y participer davantage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Après son dernier cours, Hermione se rendit directement à la bibliothèque tout en essayant d'éviter de croiser Lily dans les corridors. Cela ne lui dérangeait pas de manquer le souper, parce que la culpabilité qu'elle portait à ce moment-ci à propos du plan en entier était trop intense et elle ne pouvait faire face à Lily jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé.

Ce fut là qu'Hermione vit Peter, assis avec une pile de livres lourds autour de lui. Plus elle le voyait à cette époque, moins elle le haïssait et plus elle se sentait mal pour lui. Ignorant la petite voix intérieure lui disant qu'il était un traître, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec lui.

«Oh…salut, Hermione, que fais-tu ici?» demanda Peter nerveusement en prenant quelque parchemin, encre et plume de son sac. Elle fronçât les sourcils en voyant que plusieurs de ses livres portaient sur la magie noire.

«Pourquoi lis-tu ceux-là, Peter?» demanda-t-elle en sortant son livre de potions pour faire l'essai qui avait été donné ce matin. Peter rougit visiblement. Hermione commençait à souhaiter avoir écouté cette petite voix intérieure.

«Tu vas penser que je suis bête,» murmura-t-il pratiquement.

«Non, je ne vais pas penser ça,» lui dit-elle fermement.

Peter hésita avant de parler, «Je veux juste montrer aux autres que je peux faire de la bonne magie moi aussi.» Hermione eut l'air confus. «James a le Quidditch, Sirius est bon à trouver des idées de nouveaux coups et Remus obtient de très bonnes notes…comme les deux autres. Je veux juste leur montrer que je peux moi aussi.»

Hermione lui sourit, sympathique. «Peter, tu n'as pas besoin de ses livres pour ça. Je sais que tu dois sentir que parfois, ils t'oublient, mais un jour, tu pourras leur prouver à quel point tu es un bon ami et ils réaliseront combien tu leur est cher.» Peter hocha la tête mais son expression lui dit qu'il n'était pas convaincu. «Tu ne me crois pas?» La vérité était qu'Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'elle le croyait également.

«Je crois qu'ils n'auront jamais besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'essaie, des fois,» il parla de façon amère, ce qui fit remonter la petite voix intérieure. «Ils me partagent leurs trucs seulement parce que je suis dans la même pièce qu'eux.»

Hermione soupira, pas certaine de la façon à le sortir de son amertume. «Peter, si tu commences à utiliser ses livres, c'est une descente vers l'Enfer. Tu dois simplement te rappeler que James, Sirius et Remus sont des adolescents impatients d'impressionner les gens autour d'eux et d'avoir l'air extraordinaires. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Bientôt, ils vont entrer dans le vrai monde et vont recevoir une grande claque au visage de la réalité.» Elle prit une grande respiration et le fixa. Elle était sur quelque chose.

Peter se tortilla sous son regard. «Je veux seulement qu'ils m'apprécient,» lui dit-il simplement.

«Ils t'apprécient, Peter, mais le problème c'est qu'ils te prennent pour acquis…» elle prit une pause et quelque chose cliqua en elle. «Je viens d'avoir une idée.» Peter se releva. «Pourquoi ne te tiens-tu pas loin d'eux pour un moment? Quand ils penseront que tu fais partie d'un de leurs plans qu'ils préparent, donnes leur une excuse. Utilise-moi si tu as besoin. Ils comprendront quel bon ami tu es, et combien ils ont besoin de toi pour faire partie de leurs choses.»

«Et si ça ne fonctionne pas,» gémit-il.

«Tu dois juste t'assurer que ça fonctionne!» lui dit-elle avec fermeté. Peter eut finalement l'air un peu encouragé. «Personne ne réalise le potentiel de quelqu'un jusqu'au moment où il disparaît.» Il hocha la tête fermement à sa phrase et poussa les livres de magie noire d'un côté et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose.

Peter n'aperçut jamais l'expression vide qui apparût sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'un souvenir changeait dans son esprit.

 _Hermione visitait Harry durant l'été après sa troisième année à Poudlard. C'était le jour avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table dans le jardin. Harry et Ron parlaient de qui ils croyaient qui allaient gagner. Tout le monde était enjoué._

 _Elle regarda James dire une blague à Peter à propos de quelque chose à l'autre bout de la table. Elle se tourna pour voir Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se joindre à la blague entre James et Peter. Lily parlait de la potion Tue-Loup avec Remus proche de la porte arrière._

Le souvenir s'arrêta et se rangea rapidement dans un coin à la disposition d'Hermione. Elle sentit cette chaleur se répandre en elle. Ce fut avant qu'un mal de tête ne la frappe et qu'elle ne doive prendre une des potions qu'elle gardait dans son sac.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Huit heures arriva et s'en alla et Hermione se trouva à regarder longuement l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Peter était partir une heure plus tôt après avoir complété son devoir de métamorphose. Il fallut tous les efforts d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne coure pas à la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'elle s'excuse d'être en retard, oubliant complètement le plan. Puis elle se rappela qu'il n'y aurait pas Harry si ses parents ne se faisaient pas donner cette petite poussée vers l'autre.

Puis vint neuf heures et partit. Hermione était la dernière à la bibliothèque et la bibliothécaire lui faisait des gros yeux. Il était temps qu'elle quitte son havre de paix qu'était la bibliothèque et qu'elle n'affronte la colère de Lily.

Hermione prit le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, elle vit Lucius Malefoy marcher dans le corridor, vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux après-midi. Il lui était encore étrange de savoir que les Malefoy dans son passé, son futur, ne seraient plus comme elle s'en rappelait. Que c'était étrange combien ses petites actions pouvaient affecter autant la vie.

«Roper,» la salua sèchement Lucius avant de tourner dans la même direction qu'elle.

«Malefoy,» dit-elle en retournant l'accueil sec. Puis, un flash de souvenir…rencontrant Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois. C'était arrivé exactement de la même façon dont elle se rappelait originellement; à la fin de l'été, sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste avant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Seulement, c'était…amical. Eh bien, aussi amical que peut l'être un Malefoy.

«Aimes-tu toujours être aussi ignorante?» lui demanda Lucius avec agacement.

«Pardon?» répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

«Je te demandais comment se fait-il que tu sois si connaisseuse pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été ici longtemps. C'est très inhabituel, tu sais?» Lucius lui jeta un regard avant de le fixer devant lui.

«Disons juste que je suis très perceptive de mes environs,» elle parla avec la même allure vague qu'elle aimait utiliser pour ce genre de questions.

«J'y ai réfléchi pendant la fin de semaine. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment pourrais-tu être au courant de… _ses partisans_.» Hermione haussa les épaules, mine de rien, sans répondre. «Tu m'exaspère avec toute ce mystère. Je vais le savoir un jour.»

«J'en suis sûre,» sourit Hermione. «En passant, as-tu reçu la lettre de tes parents?» demanda-t-elle en changeant rapidement de sujet.

«Quelle lettre?» demanda-t-il. Ils s'arrêtèrent en-haut du dernier escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor.

«Celle qui te déshérite,» dit Hermione.

«Oh…ça. Non, pas encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et je suis certain qu'on veut ma tête à présent.» Lucius dit cela sans frémir.

«N'es-tu pas soucieux qu'il soit peut-être après toi?» demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

«Avec Dumbledore? J'en doute.» Lucius se tourna pour descendre les marches.

«Mais on part de Poudlard bientôt, que vas-tu faire après?» demanda rapidement Hermione en le suivant. Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches et leva la tête.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? La grande Miss Roper ne sait pas vraiment tout?» la taquina Lucius. Est-ce que ses yeux brillaient?

«Combien de temps as-tu passé avec Dumbledore?» le taquina-t-elle en retour avant de descendre les dernières marches qui menaient à la tour.

Hermione entra lentement dans la salle commune tout en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle pour apercevoir Lily. Elle n'était pas là. James non plus. Ni Sirius. Elle poussa un soupir avant d'entrer complètement dans la salle.

«Roper,» appela une voix provenant d'un coin de la pièce. Sirius. Il avait un sourire en coin. En fait, il souriait pleinement. Et tout compte fait, plus elle s'approchait, plus son sourire s'élargissait.

«Ça a marché?» demanda Hermione, stupéfaite, avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

«Disons juste qu'ils n'ont pas commencé à s'engueuler dès qu'ils se sont vus.» Sirius passa ses mains derrière sa tête, arrogant, fier de son triomphe.

«Et?» demanda Hermione, impatiente.

«Je suis parti quand ils ont commencé à parler…comme des êtres civilisés!» s'exclama-t-il avec fierté. Hermione était choquée.

«Que s'est-il passé?» Hermione poussa pour plus de détails.

Sirius s'appuya sur le bras de sa chaise et dit, «Imagines.» Hermione le poussa de sa chaise.

«Craches le morceau.»

«Eh bien, Lily est arrivée en premier. James cinq minutes après environ. Ils se sont demandé s'ils nous avaient vus. Naturellement, ils ne nous avaient pas vus. Puis ils étaient mal à l'aise d'être là. Et puis…Lily a demandé à James comment il croyait réussir pour ses A.P.I.C.S et James a répondu qu'il réussirait bien. Et je suis parti.» Sirius brandit ses mains comme s'il allait se pâmer devant elle pour le bon travail accompli. «Je t'avais dit que leurs engueulades étaient juste du spectacle.»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. «J'espère que tu as raison. Je te blâme encore s'ils l'apprennent.»

«Aucun blâme ne sera fait. Seulement des félicitations,» suggéra-t-il.

«Non. Ton ego est déjà bien assez gros.» Hermione se leva et le quitta avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose à son commentaire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

«Où étais-tu la nuit dernière, Hermione?» lui demanda Lily alors que les filles s'habillaient le lendemain matin.

Hermione arrêta de lacer ses chaussures pour regarder Lily qui était assise sur son lit. «La nuit dernière?» demanda Hermione le plus innocemment qu'elle pouvait.

«Ouais…tu devais me rejoindre à la tour d'Astronomie la nuit dernière pour qu'on regarde les signes des étoiles,» lui rappela Lily tout en se brossant les cheveux. Hermione fit une grimace qu'elle espérait mortifiée. Lily rit. «C'est bon. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Tu étais dans ton monde au dîner et je ne pense pas que tu te rappelles d'avoir planifié l'heure.»

Hermione sentit le soulagement l'envahir. «As-tu révisé seule?» demanda silencieusement Hermione.

«Oh, non. James était là,» lui dit Lily, nonchalante. Un bruit distinct de verre brisé fut entendu proche du lit de Jazz.

«Je te demande pardon?» demanda Jazz courant vers Lily.

«Je devais regarder les signes des étoiles avec Hermione. Mais Hermione n'était pas là, alors j'ai révisé les planètes et leurs lunes avec James. Il mélange toutes les lunes.» Lily ne leva même pas la tête pour regarder Jazz…ni aucune des autres filles.

«James? Comme dans James Potter?» demanda Freya de son propre lit. «Comme dans _le_ James Potter que tu abhorres et que tu veux tuer? Ce James Potter?»

«Il est en fait très correct quand il n'est pas avec les autres. Pas aussi…énervé.» Lily se leva pour voir Freya, Jazz, Rajni et Anna regroupées autour d'elle.

Hermione se sentit mal pour elle.

«Penses-tu qu'il lui a fait quelque chose?» demanda Anna en touchant le front de Lily.

«Il aurait pu faire…peut-être un sort d'amour ou quelque chose,» suggéra Jazz.

«Un de ses coups qui a mal tourné?» demanda Freya.

«Oh ne soyez pas bêtes,» les réprimanda Lily tout en les poussant. «Vous prenez Potter séparé de son satané groupe et il est décent finalement. J'ai passé deux heures à lui parler hier soir et je n'ai eu aucune dispute avec lui. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'on a eu un désaccord de la soirée.»

«Je pense qu'elle a attrapé la grippe. Ils disent que tu deviens gaga quand tu as la grippe» , s'enquit Rajni.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rappeler d'Hermione. «Hermione, tu t'entends avec James, dis-leur.»

«Euh, leur dire quoi?» demanda Hermione, confuse, et voulant rester en-dehors de ça.

«Que James est capable d'avoir une conversation intelligente quand il est dans le bon état d'esprit,» dit Lily en se levant et se placer à côté d'elle, l'utilisant presque comme un bouclier.

«Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec James», admit Hermione, silencieusement.

«Tu sais, je blâme Sirius pour le comportement d'Hermione. Il l'a suivie partout hier après le dîner,» dit Rajni aux autres filles. «Vous croyez que Potter et Black leur ont fait quelque chose?»

«Oh pour l'amour de dieu,» grogna Lily. «Aller, Hermione. Laissons-les avant qu'elles nous entraînent dans un de leurs plans absurdes contre les garçons.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, on va vous rendre normales en un rien de temps,» les appela Jazz alors que Lily entraînait Hermione pour le déjeuner.

* * *

 **Alors alors?**

 **Comment avez vous trouvé? Le plan a marché!**

 **Eh oui, deux semaines sans chap! Navrée, mais les reviews n'ont pas été en conséquence et je suis débordée avec la fin de session!**

 **Petites questions:**

 **Le plan de Sirius?**

 **Les rapprochements entre Sirius et Hermione?**

 **Les rapprochements entre James et Lily?**

 **Lucius Malefoy?**

 **La réaction des filles?**

 **La suite?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et aussi pour vos reviews!**

 **Je ne posterai pas avant deux semaines je crois!**

 **À dans deux semaines,**

 **xoxo,**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Zarranouille: I wish! Tu verras, mais le rating n'indique pas cela, désolée :p Merci pour ta review :)**

 **nesache: aha tu as bien raison! Mais pour une fois, c'était pas trop mal ;) tu verras, ça ne va pas nécessairement débouler, juste un peu :D merci à toi surtout :)**

 **Charliee3216: Ahah moi aussi je le sentais pas, première fois que j'ai lu! Mais bon, tu vas voir le développement! Voilà la suite! Merci pour la review:)**

 **chapellucie: coucou! Merci pour les beaux commentaires :)**

 **ptitsoleil: contente que tu aies aimé, voici la suite :)**

 **ruunaway: wow, tu m'as l'air...excitée ahah baah je savais pas trop pour 'aller', 'allez' donc...euh bin je vais laisser cela comme ça. Merci pour la review et les compliments, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas changer la fic, même si je le voulais, ce serait rompre la promesse que j'ai faite à l'auteur ;) M'enfin, tu verras :) Tu ne seras pas déçue!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Un merci à Charliee3216 et Renard66 pour les reviews et**

 **nouguatine et Miuna. Malefoy pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également a la mise en favoris (Miuna. Malefoy).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

«Passes-moi le jambon, s'il te plaît,» dit Lily à James le lendemain. Remus, Peter, Rajni, Freya et Anna les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hermione et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil. James lui passa le plat avec un sourire.

«Les toasts, s'il te plaît,» dit-il alors qu'elle prenait le plat. Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit une assiette remplie de toasts qui était posée à sa droite.

«Est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver tout ça…épeurant?» demanda Rajni, mais personne ne lui répondit.

«Qu'as-tu répondu à la deuxième question du devoir d'astronomie?» demanda James à Lily.

«Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_?» leur demanda soudainement Jazz. Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

«Ça s'appelle une conversation,» lui dit James sarcastique. «C'est quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose à une autre personne. Ensuite, l'autre répond.»

«Ne t'avises pas de ruiner notre dernière visite à Pré-au-lard avec toute cette…gentillesse!» leur ordonna Freya.

«Et vous deux!» Jazz accosta Sirius et Hermione. Leurs têtes se levèrent lentement de leurs déjeuners, «Arrêtez de flirter!» Sirius et Hermione se regardèrent, cherchant une réponse qu'aucun deux ne purent trouver.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Lucius à entrer dans la Grande Salle. «Hey!» lui cria Anna, «Et peux-tu arrêter de t'essayer sur Hermione! Elle n'est pas intéressée!» Lucius eut l'air positivement insulté de cette supposition et s'en alla vers la table de sa maison.

«Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils sont ensorcelés, non?» suggéra Peter comme si Sirius, Hermione, James et Lily n'étaient pas là.

«Tenez-vous un peu, vous tous. Vous êtes vraiment bêtes,» réprimanda Lily.

«Tout ce que je dis c'est que ce…ce comportement devrait cesser d'ici vendredi. Je veux une dernière visite à Pré-au-lard agréable sans toutes ces bizarreries. Compris?» leur ordonna sévèrement Jazz.

«Oh pour l'amour de dieu,» marmonna Lily en revenant à son déjeuner.

Hermione sursauta en sentant un coup de pied venant de Sirius. Elle lui fit une grimace et il lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.

«J'ai vu ça!» les surpris Freya.

«Donnez-moi du courage!» balança Hermione avant de se lever. «Lily apprécie James, James apprécie Lily. Sirius ne m'apprécie pas, et je ne l'apprécie pas. Et ne commencez pas avec Lucius. Maintenant que tout est clair, arrêtez vos cancans. Les examens sont dans une semaine!»

«Je ne l'apprécie pas!» s'exclamèrent ensemble Lily et James.

«Eh bien, leurs engueulades prendraient du sens…» admit silencieusement Remus. Tout le monde le regarda. «Vous ne croyez pas?» demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué.

«Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'appréciais pas,» ajouta Sirius après un moment.

«Tais-toi, tu ne m'apprécie pas!» lui dit Hermione. «Mais vous oui,» dit-elle en pointant James et Lily, «Alors quand vous aurez terminés d'avoir l'air si surpris, apprenez-le, vivez-le, aimez-le! De grâce, avant que tout le monde ne devienne fou en essayant de deviner ce qui va arriver.»

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir des gens des autres tables la regarder. Embarrassée, elle attrapa son sac et quitta promptement. Gardant la tête basse et souhaitant désespérément n'avoir rien dit, elle courut pratiquement à son premier cours.

«Roper! Ralentis!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» sa voix claqua sur Lucius alors qu'il la rattrapait.

«Tu as l'air…sur les nerfs,» lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de s'arrêter devant la classe de métamorphose. «Il y a autre chose chez toi de caché.» Il s'appuya paresseusement contre le mur tout près de la porte.

«N'y-a-t-il pas cela chez tout le monde?» lui demanda Hermione ostensiblement.

Lucius leva un sourcil. «Tu marques un point. Mais avec toi…je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose cloche.»

«Comme quoi?» demanda Hermione. La panique commençait lentement à monter.

«Juste…tu en sais trop. C'est étrange.» Et sur ce, il la dépassa. «Oh, et dis à tes petits amis de ne pas m'accuser de 'm'essayer sur toi'. Quelqu'un comme toi peut seulement rêver d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi.»

Hermione resta là, la bouche ouverte, se demandant ce qu'il y avait avec tout le monde aujourd'hui. Y avait-il une potion de luxure se promenant dans les alentours? Puis un soupçon d'inquiétude vint s'ajouter à ses questionnements. Est-ce que Lucius était au courant de quelque chose? Prenant la ferme décision de l'éviter plus souvent, Hermione commença son premier cours dans l'espoir d'éviter les autres aussi. Cependant, cette dernière option semblait impossible. Dommage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les jours suivants, on vit James et Lily se parler plutôt que se hurler dessus. Ils avaient de vraies conversations, à propos de toute sorte de choses et ont découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Les autres, en enlevant Sirius et Hermione, restèrent là, essayant de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient. Est-ce que c'était un coup magistral qu'ils faisaient sur eux? Mais en même temps, Sirius n'avait pas l'air au courant, et il l'était toujours…ou alors il avait entraîné Hermione dedans. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Hermione et Sirius étudiaient en réalité, ce que les autres auraient dû faire. Hermione aimait paniquer et penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tous les détails, Sirius aimait lui faire croire qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien. Hermione compris rapidement et le menaça avec tant de force que tous les garçons dans le même radar grimacèrent rien qu'à penser à sa vengeance.

Jeudi, la rumeur était à son sommet. Apparemment, James avait demandé à Lily de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard. Ils devaient aller visiter la maison que tout le monde semblait appeler la Cabane Hurlante. James connaissait bien sûr les rumeurs derrière cette appellation. Mais personne ne pouvait confirmer les rumeurs sur la cabane, ni celle sur James et Lily. En fin de compte, puisque ni Lily ni James voulaient confirmer ou nier la rumeur, tout le monde attendit Pré-au-lard, tout en ayant des maux de tête cherchant les sources des rumeurs.

Le vendredi matin, on vit que les amis de Lily et James, sans Sirius et Hermione (encore) en avaient assez et voulaient savoir ce qui leur prenait.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Lily, confuse alors qu'elle passait le beurre à James.

«Ça! Regarde! Depuis quand _passes_ -tu des choses à Potter?!» demanda Freya, l'air dégoûtée devant toute cette gentillesse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Lui beurrer le visage avec?» demanda Lily, rhétorique.

«Oui!» dit Freya sèchement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire.

«Pas étonnant qu'il y ait une tonne de garçons qui te tournent autour pour t'inviter à Pré-au-lard si c'est ce que tu fais,» commenta James avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tartine.

«Je l'ai!» s'exclama soudainement Anna. «Ça doit être le stress des examens. Ça doit être ça. Je veux dire, regardez Hermione. Elle révise vraiment avec Sirius. Qui d'assez sain d'esprit sur la terre entière choisirait Sirius pour réviser?»

Jazz pointa Anna, «Tu marques un point très valide, Anna.»

«Ça doit être le stress des examens, à mon avis, ça fait faire de drôles de choses aux gens,» confirma Anna.

«Penses-tu qu'ils savent que nous sommes là?» James demanda à Lily.

«Je ne pense pas,» répondit Lily. Elle regarda Hermione et Sirius, assis à côté d'eux. «Ne sont-ils pas fatigués par tout ça?»

«Eh bien, les filles le sont, mais les garçons semblent seulement les suivre parce qu'ils n'ont personne pour diriger leurs coups en ce moment,» admit Hermione.

«Je suppose qu'en se mettant à leur place, passer de presque sept ans à s'obstiner-»

«On était en guerre, en fait,» interrompit James.

«Eh bien, c'est vrai, alors je suppose que c'est un peu difficile pour eux de voir qu'on ne _s'obstine_ plus,» finit Lily en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

«Bref, ça devient lassant. Je peux supporter le fait que je drague Hermione, mais suggérer que nous nous envoyons en l'air, c'est impensable! Quelqu'un aussi respectable que moi!» dit Sirius paresseusement.

«Qui a dit que je m'envoyais en l'air avec toi?» demanda Hermione, indignée.

«Qui ne me veux pas?» demanda Sirius, rhétorique.

«Nous!» répondirent Jazz, Anna, Rajni et Freya à l'unison, elles avaient évidemment écouté toute la conversation.

À la fin de la journée, Hermione était assise sur son lit, lisant son livre de runes anciennes pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle devait admettre, même sa tête lui faisait mal de toute cette révision et Pré-au-lard demain lui donnerait vraiment une pause méritée.

Ce fut lorsqu'Hermione prit son sac pour attraper ses notes qu'elle se rappela de la liste des choses qu'elle devait se rappeler à propos du passé. Elle ouvrit à la hâte le compartiment où elle l'avait caché et sortit le bout de parchemin.

Il était vide. Plus aucun mot n'y était inscrit. Pas même un nombre pour signifier les quelques dates qu'elle y avait inscrit. Hermione le tourna un certain nombre de fois comme pour voir si les mots allaient réapparaître. Confuse, ses mains et son corps se ramollirent d'un coup, modifiant sa position impeccable. Pourquoi ses mots avaient disparus? Comment allait-elle se souvenir des choses qu'elle devait changer maintenant?

D'autres questions et aucunes réponses. C'était frustrant. Les runes anciennes tassées, Hermione inscrivit rapidement ses questions sur le même bout de parchemin. Peut-être que Mr. Waverly pourrait y répondre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était la première debout dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et scrutait avec frénésie l'entrée des hiboux. Elle savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas tout de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une date avait été scellée pour son retour à la maison, et elle ne semblait pas si éloignée (elle espérait) et cela lui laissait peu de temps pour obtenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

«Est-ce que tu dors des fois?» lui demanda James tout en prenant la place devant elle. «Je veux dire, je sais que penser à Pré-au-lard est excitant, mais tu aurais quand même pu dormir.» Hermione fit un demi-sourire à sa blague.

«Tu es debout tôt aussi,» annonça Hermione.

«C'est vrai, mais, mais je suis certain qu'aucune des filles ne ronfle comme Sirius, alors j'ai une raison d'être levé si tôt. Toi, t'en as pas,» dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hermione haussa les épaules tout en jouant avec sa tartine. «À quoi penses-tu?»

«Juste les examens.» C'était à moitié vrai. «Vas-tu être à Pré-au-lard avec Lily?» demanda Hermione, changeant rapidement de sujet.

«Pourquoi aurais-tu cette idée? Est-ce que c'est à cause des rumeurs?» demanda James, en panique. «Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent. Juste parce qu'on s'entend bien maintenant ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble!»

«James-»

«Je veux dire, elle est belle et je peux comprendre pour les garçons voudraient l'accompagner, mais pas moi!»

«James!» Il s'arrêta à la moitié de son discours et regarda Hermione. «Tu l'aimes, non?»

Le visage de James le dénonça et il regarda timidement le hall. «Ne le dis pas à Sirius, ok?» Hermione fit le geste de fermer ses lèvres d'une fermeture éclair. «Elle est bien, Lily, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps à argumenter avec elle que je ne sais pas comment agir différemment avec elle, maintenant.»

«Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas du temps avec elle à Pré-au-lard et tu verras ce qui se passe,» suggéra Hermione, regardant les étudiants qui remplissaient la Grande Salle.

«Je peux faire ça,» dit James en hochant la tête comme s'il s'en allait à la guerre et qu'il faisait un geste courageux. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione encore. «Je sais qu'on avait comme un sentiment d'amour l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps, mais tu ne seras pas jalouse, n'est-ce pas?»

«James!» rit Hermione, «Tu es ridicule!»

«Je fais mon possible.»

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à Pré-au-lard, Hermione avec la lettre de Mr. Waverly fermement serrée dans son sac, attendant impatiemment qu'on la lise. Hermione cherchait sans cesse des moments pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et lire rapidement la lettre dans un endroit silencieux, mais il n'y en avait pas.

«Adieu Les Trois Balais!» Adieu Madame Pieddoddus…je te connaissais bien! Adieu-»

«Jazz! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne reviendras jamais!» la réprimanda Freya alors que le groupe sillonnait la rue.

«Encore une fois, l'été britannique s'est avéré fructueux,» déclara Sirius en regardant en l'air pour voir les nuages noirs menaçants. «Je vais aller me chercher une bièraubeurre avant d'être trempé.» Naturellement, le groupe commença à le suivre, aimant sa pensée logique. Hermione choisit ce moment pour se faufiler et trouver un endroit calme.

C'est quand elle courrait dans une allée qu'Hermione fonça dans quelqu'un de grand. «Oh, je suis désolée,» dit-elle en commençant à s'excuser et elle regard en l'air. Elle figea. Il avait à peu près une tête de plus qu'elle, mais était l'image exacte de lui.

«Dean?» se trouva-t-elle à marmonner avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

«Non, Steven,» sourit-il avant de regarder la petite femme à ses côtés.

«Est-ce que votre nom de famille est Thomas?» s'exclama Hermione. La femme à côté de lui haleta.

«C'est le mien,» balbutia-t-elle.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, chère, nous ne lisons pas tous dans les pensées,» la calma Steven. «Comment le saviez-vous? Avez-vous utilisé de la magie?» demanda-t-il à Hermione avec force. Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder autour d'elle et les guida vers la fin de l'allée ou elle se dirigeait.

«Écoutez, cela va vous sembler fou et quelque peu incroyable, mais j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement,» supplia Hermione à Steven. Son visage lui dit qu'il n'était pas sûr.

«Êtes-vous Moldue?» demanda Hermione à la femme. Elle hocha la tête, agrippant au bras de Steven. «Je me rappelle que Dean disait que vous l'étiez.»

«Qui est Dean?» murmura-t-elle.

Hermione s'arrêta et laissa son esprit ralentir; toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et elle avait besoin de les remettre en ordre.

«Vous allez avoir un fils,» leur déclara-t-elle. «Et il aura l'air de vous,» dit-elle à Steven.

«Pouvez-vous voir le futur?» demanda Steven, un peu impatient.

«Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Dean a seulement mentionné un beau-père. Je doute que ce soit vous, car il est votre portrait craché,» lui dit rapidement Hermione.

«Vous effrayez ma fiancée, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous partons!» cingla Steven.

«Non, attendez!» la fiancée de Steven l'arrêta. «Dites-vous que mon fils – _notre_ _fils_ \- va grandir sans connaître son père?»

«Oui,» répondit honnêtement Hermione.

«Pourquoi?» elle murmura la question.

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas proche de Dean, alors il ne m'en a jamais parlé.»

Steven soupira comme s'il savait quelque chose. «Mangemorts,» déclara-t-il.

«Mangemorts?» demanda sa fiancée.

«Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé de ce Mage noir?» demanda Steven. Elle hocha la tête, effrayée. Hermione le regarda la prendre dans ses bras, comme essayant de la protéger. «Eh bien, il a des adeptes, et ils ont essayé de m'enrôler parce que je suis un sorcier Sang-Pur.»

L'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à fond. Une autre vie différente à cause de Lord Voldemort. Ça expliquait pourquoi Dean était sur la liste.

«Est-ce qu'il me quitte pour eux, alors?» demanda la mère de Dean, frénétique.

«Je ne sais pas,» lui répondit Hermione, honnêtement.

«Je ne te ferais jamais ça Leona! Je ne te marierais pas si c'était le cas!» Steven la secoua légèrement.

Hermione sentit la douleur familière se répandre dans sa tête. Elle l'avait fait. Les souvenirs apparaissaient dans son esprit. C'était un souvenir qu'elle avait eu avant d'être saluée par Lily, James et les autres comme s'il la connaissait. Mais là, juste à côté, se trouvaient Steven et Leona, attendant patiemment leur fils avec sa petite sœur à leurs côtés.

«Allez-vous bien? Vous êtes bien pâle tout à coup,» dit Leona, poliment.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement. «Je vais bien…vous allez être bien!» Elle toucha légèrement le bras de Steven, «Vous êtes plus fort qu'eux. Allez le voir, Albus Dumbledore. Aidez-le! Vous verrez _tous les deux_ votre fils grandir…et peut-être un autre enfant également!»

«Hey,» l'appela Steven alors qu'elle marchait vers les Trois Balais, sa lettre bien oubliée à présent, «Que voulez-vous dire? Qui êtes-vous?»

«Allez voir Dumbledore,» leur dit une seconde fois Hermione avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

* * *

 **Hello lovelies :)**

 **Comment ça va?**

 **Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de reviews au dernier chapitre et je comprends.**

 **C'est la fin de l'école pour beaucoup et c'est tout à fit normal que vous ayez moins de temps pour lire!**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Lily et James?**

 **La date de retour de Hermione?**

 **La lettre à M. Waverly?**

 **Sirius et Hermione?**

 **Dean?**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines, ou même une, je verrai, avec les exams et tout!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Charliee3216: Oui, très bientôt, plus que 4 chapitres! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les filles! Elles sont juste un peu déboussolées par le changement! Merci d'avoir commenté!**

 **Renard66: bonjour! Voici la suite ;) J'espère que tu aimeras! Le plan a très bien fonctionné!**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Un merci à Charliee3216, Zarranouille, Petite-plume, BrownieJune et Pandelfique pour les reviews et**

 **Pandelfique, Manesse et Coco29800 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également a la mise en favoris (Manesse et Coco29800).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

Hermione entra aux Trois Balais et trouva tout le monde qui s'installait dans un très grand coin. Freya lui fit un signe de la main tout en lui pointant une bièrraubeurre avec l'autre main. Hermione lui sourit avec reconnaissance et s'avança vers eux.

«Où est-ce que tu étais passée?» demanda Freya alors qu'Hermione prenait place sur le banc entre elle et Sirius.

«J'avais juste besoin d'air,» mentit Hermione.

«Et une heure d'air n'était pas assez?» lui demanda Sirius d'un ton qui indiqua qu'il ne la croyait pas.

«J'aime l'air,» dit Hermione et souhaitant immédiatement de n'avoir rien dit.

«Oooo, as-tu rencontré un garçon?» demanda Jazz, avec excitation.

«Non!» Hermione secoua la tête avec véhémence.

«Oh, si!» dit Freya, excitée.

«Non, vraiment, j'ai rencontré personne!» insista Hermione, sentant ses joues rougir un peu.

«Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Malefoy!» la supplia Anna.

«Merlin, non!» s'exclama Hermione avec dégoût.

«Alors qui c'était?» s'enquit Peter du bout de la table.

«Peter, parfois tu es pire que les filles!» le morigéna Sirius avec un sourire. Peter rougit avant de baisser sa tête, gêné.

«Il n'y a aucun garçon!» confirma Hermione.

«Au moins, à présent nous savons que ce n'est pas Sirius,» leur pointa Rajni.

Hermione commença à vouloir argumenter à cela. «Ne te donne pas la peine,» lui dit Sirius assez bas pour que ce soit seulement elle qui entende. «Une fois qu'ils commencent, on ne peut pas les arrêter. Ils sont une loi pour eux-mêmes.»

Hermione les écouta lancer des noms différents qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus quand Sirius lui fila encore un coup de coude. Elle le regarda, mais ses yeux regardaient quelque chose droit devant lui. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Là, devant ses propres yeux, étaient assis James et Lily, leurs têtes proches l'un de l'autre, ayant une conversation _très_ privée.

Avec la main d'Hermione toujours enroulée autour de sa bièrraubeurre, Sirius l'entrechoqua avec la sienne. «Un travail bien fait, je dirais,» murmura Sirius dans son oreille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsqu'Hermione s'installa dans son lit pour lire et qu'elle sortit la lettre de M. Waverly.

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Le futur a déjà changé, alors cette liste ne peut exister._

 _Vôtre,_

 _Benedict Waverly._

C'était tout? Toutes ses questions et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire? Se sentant un peu frustrée elle fourra la lettre dans le milieu de son livre et le jeta en-bas de son lit. Elle n'avait plus le goût de lire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

N'ayant eu que très peu de sommeil la nuit dernière, Hermione était assise dans la Grande Salle, les yeux fatigués, n'écoutant rien de ce qui était dit. Elle aurait bien besoin de café, pensa-t-elle à elle-même. Une vague de tristesse la traversa en pensant à la maison à cette pensée. Chaque dimanche, ses parents s'asseyaient à la table de la cuisine, lisaient les journaux tout en buvant leurs cafés. Pour l'amour de dieu, n'attendez pas trop longtemps, supplia Hermione à l'intérieur d'elle.

Un bruissement d'ailes signala l'arrivée des hiboux arrivant avec le courrier. Des lettres de la maison. La tristesse la frappa de nouveau un peu plus fort. Juste au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, un petit hibou posa une lettre devant elle.

 _Miss Roper,_

 _Je vous prierais de venir à mon bureau à midi. J'ai un penchant particulier pour les pommes sûres._

 _Professeur Dumbledore._

Hermione fronçât les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et vit que le directeur n'était pas dans sa chaise. Elle regarda sa montre; elle avait une heure à tuer avant d'aller le voir.

«De qui vient ta lettre?» demanda Lily en beurrant son pain.

«Dumbledore, il veut me voir cet après-midi,» lui dit Hermione avec un haussement des épaules.

«Bizarre,» marmonna Lily avant de croquer dans sa toast.

«Roper, un mot, s'il te plaît!» La voix de Lucius Malefoy était dans son oreille. Hermione sursauta tout en tournant la tête pour le voir.

«Ne te l'a-t-on pas dit hier?» lui dit Jazz en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier.

«Tu as des amis très étrange, Roper,» remarqua Lucius, aigrement.

«Que veux-tu, Lucius?» lui demanda Hermione, ignorant les discussions qui commençaient.

«Un mot…en privé,» lui dit-il, quelque peu inconfortable. Ignorant les protestations des autres, Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande salle avec lui.

«Qu'y-a-t-il?» lui demanda une seconde fois Hermione alors qu'ils se mettaient derrière la statue proche de l'entrée.

«J'ai besoin de ta parole que tu ne diras rien à personne,» lui demanda Lucius. Sa façade froide était partie et devant Hermione se tenait un jeune homme un peu en sueur et nerveux.

«Comment t'as-t-il trouvé? Je pensais que Dumbledore t'aidais?» paniqua Hermione.

«Quoi? Oh-ce n'est pas ça!» la calma Lucius. «C'est…quelque chose d'autre.» Hermione attendit qu'il trouve les bons mots. «C'est…une fille.» Le dernier mot sortit comme un couinement.

«Une fille?» demanda Hermione, éberluée.

«Oui…son nom est Narcissa Black,» il déglutit fortement tout en essayant de rester indifférent à l'idée qu'il était venu demander à Hermione pour cela. «Je…je,» il déglutit visiblement encore. «Je voudrais beaucoup, euh…elle est celle que je dois avoir.»

«Avoir?» demanda Hermione, indignée. «Lucius, elle n'est pas un objet que tu peux acheter. Elle est une personne.»

«Oui, oui, je sais ça,» fit Lucius, troublé. «Mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment je peux la faire mienne.»

«Eh bien, tu peux arrêter de vouloir la posséder pour commencer,» souffla Hermione en croisant les bras.

«Ok, oui…tu as raison - comment?»

Hermione le scruta avec lassitude. «Essaies de lui parler, demandes lui ce qu'elle aime et tout…ne te vantes justes pas à propos de toi-même et n'essaies pas de lui dire que tu vas la posséder.»

«Oui- je peux faire ça– comment?»

Hermione prit un moment pour y penser. Elle savait seulement que les Malefoy étaient snobs et la haïssaient avec passion. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Elle pensa aux quelques moments qu'elle avait rencontré Narcissa; non, elle ne savait rien d'elle vraiment.

«Comment sont ses notes?» demanda Hermione soudainement.

«Je te demande pardon?» demanda Lucius, confus.

«C'est tout ce que j'ai pour t'aider, ok?» Hermione ne prit pas la même de le laisser dire oui et continua. «Qui a les meilleures notes dans les classes où vous êtes ensemble?»

Lucius prit un temps pour réfléchir. «Moi. Narcissa- eh bien, ce qu'elle n'a pas de façon académique, elle le compense en esprit et en beauté,» dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Hermione afficha un visage de dégoût.

«Tu aurais pu garder cela pour toi,» dit-elle. «Peu importe, pourquoi n'offres tu pas de lui donner un coup de main de dernière minute pour les exams?» C'était le tour de Lucius d'avoir l'air dégoûté. «Ce serait l'opportunité parfaite pour lui parler.»

«Oui, tu as tout à fait raison,» l'appuya Lucius. «Je pourrais t'embrasser!»

«S'il te plaît, surtout pas!» paniqua Hermione.

«Ne sois pas absurde, bien sûr que je ne le ferais pas,» l'admonesta-t-il. «N'oublies pas, tu ne dis rien à personne!»

«Je ne suis pas les ragots!» se fâcha un peu Hermione.

«Vois à ce que cela reste comme ça,» l'avertis Lucius avant de s'en aller.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

À midi moins une minute, Hermione se tenait à la statue de la gargouille disant qu'elle aimait les pommes sûres. La gragouille accepta et se tassa sur le côté pour révéler les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit le directeur l'appeler.

«Bonjour, Miss Roper,» l'accueilli Dumbledore d'un sourire. Hermione nota à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. «Merci d'avoir abandonné vos études quelques temps. Je ne vous retiendrai pas pour longtemps.»

«Allez-vous bien, monsieur?» demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, prenant le siège devant son bureau.

«Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles,» admit Dumbledore en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise, un petit sourire persistant sur son visage âgé. «Mais ils ont été réussis également.»

Hermione fronçât les sourcils à cela. «Les horcruxes.»

«Certains d'entre eux, oui,» il prit un instant. «Trois pour être exact et j'en connais deux autres.» il tira sur sa barbe, pensivement.

«Sont-ils détruits?» demanda Hermione avec excitation.

«Pas encore. Il y a énormément de pouvoir derrière ses objets et ont besoin d'être considérés avec attention,» admit Dumbledore. «J'ai besoin d'écouter le futur encore afin que je sois certain de ma tâche.»

Hermione lui relaya toutes les connaissances qu'elle savait, lentement et sûrement, s'assurant qu'elle n'oubliait aucun détail qui pourrait avoir plus d'importance qu'elle ne le pensait. «Merci, Miss Roper, vous avez été très utile, encore une fois,» la remercia-t-il. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de se lever pour partir.

Ce fut plus tard dans la nuit, quand elle lisait ses notes d'arithmancie qu'elle sentit les effets complets de son aide à Dumbledore, tandis que de nombreux souvenirs changeaient rapidement. Ils bougeaient si vite qu'elle n'avait pas la chance de les voir clairement mais quelque chose profondément ancré en elle lui dit qu'ils changeaient pour une vie meilleure. Seulement, cela n'arrêta pas les effets secondaires de ce changement et elle alla dormir avec le plus gros mal de tête qu'elle n'eut jamais eu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, elle tituba jusqu'à sa malle pour boire les deux potions que Madame Promfresh avait confectionné pour elle avant qu'elle puisse se concentrer. «Saurais-je un jour qui tu es?» une voix parla d'un côté. Hermione s'étouffa presque avec la fin de sa deuxième potion en regardant Lily qui était assise sur le sol à côté de sa malle.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Hermione avec une petite soupçon de panique dans sa voix . Elle jeta sa fiole vide dans sa malle et la referma.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit- je te fais confiance,» lui dit Lily rapidement avec une main réconfortante sur son épaule. «Mais je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas à personne et ça me fait peur un peu.»

«Je suis désolée Lily, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te le dire,» admit Hermione.

Lily sourit tristement. «Aller, on dirait que cela va être une journée splendide, allons dehors pour réviser,» suggéra Lily avant de réveiller brusquement les autres filles.

«Même si on n'a pas cours pour les prochains jours ne veut pas dire que tu peux me réveiller si tôt pour aller réviser dehors!» gémit Jazz amèrement alors qu'elles finissaient leur déjeuner.

«Tu peux travailler sur ton bronzage,» l'encouragea Lily en se levant avec son sac.

Jazz la scruta, «Tu marques un point valide, espèce de –espèce de sorcière!» elle lui tira la langue.

Lily hoqueta, en blague, «Ça fait mal!»

«Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu les garçons ce matin?» demanda paresseusement Hermione en marchant dans les couloirs avec elles.

«Pourquoi?» demanda Anna suspicieusement. «Tu cherches Sirius?»

«Pas ça encore!» grogna Hermione, «Il n'y a aucun garçon!» Les blagues continuèrent alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale.

«Je crois qu'elle ne proteste pas tant que ça,» Rajni fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

«Pour la dernière fois-» Hermione fut soudainement coupé par le cri de Lily sur quelqu'un.

«POTTER! DESCENDS-LE TOUT DE SUITE!» Lily courut dehors et dévala les marches.

«Parfait! Ils se chicanent encore!» glapit Jazz en tapant la paume de Freya avant de suivre Lily dehors. Hermione se sentit malade en se rappelant le souvenir qu'Harry lui avait partagé. Il y avait Severus Rogue suspendu à l'envers, essayant désespérément de cacher ses sous-vêtements.

«On fait juste s'amuser,» rit James alors qu'il montait Rogue un peu plus haut.

«James!» Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier alors que ses yeux fixaient Rogue, horrifiée.

«Tu ne défends tout de même pas Servillus, n'est-ce pas, Roper?» demanda Sirius, avec un sourire en coin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Hermione l'avait rejoint et lui avait collé une gifle sur la joue.

«Potter, descends-le tout de suite ou tu vas connaître le même sort!» lui ordonna rudement Lily alors qu'un attroupement se formait derrière eux.

«Si tu veux,» dit James paresseusement alors qu'il descendait son bras. Hermione n'avait jamais bougé si vite quand elle sortit sa baguette et arrêta Rogue afin qu'il n'atterrisse sur sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il atterrit doucement dans un amas silencieux.

Un silence parcourut le groupe alors que Sirius fusillait Hermione, James et Lily se foudroyaient du regard tandis qu'Hermione regardait Rogue se démener pour se relever. Il respira fortement et se retourna pour fixer le groupe. Lily s'approcha vers lui mais il fit un pas en arrière. «Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, espèce- espèce –espèce de Sang-de-bourbe!» un halètement se vit entendre dans la foule alors que Lily figeait. «Et ça vaut pour toi aussi!» cingla-t-il à Hermione avant de courir vers le château. Lily eut visiblement l'air anéantie avec un air blessé et désappointé sur le visage.

«C'était juste une partie de plaisir, il le savait,» parla James à moitié sérieux, presqu'en essayant de se convaincre plus que n'importe qui.

«Restes loin de lui, Potter!» cingla Lily si furieusement qu'on pouvait presque sentir la colère pulser hors d'elle. James sursauta.

«Oh, aller, comme s'il n'avait pas demandé ce qui lui arrivait?» gronda James, sa propre colère montant. Lily secoua la tête tristement avant de courir vers le château. Freya, Anna, Rajni et Jazz la suivirent rapidement. Hermione regarda James et Sirius, tous deux fâchés contre elle. Elle était proprement dégoûtée de leurs actions et ça se voyait sur son visage. Un rapide coup d'œil lancé vers Remus et Peter qui se tenaient proches d'eux lui dit à quel point ils se sentaient mal d'être restés là sans rien faire.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi épouvantée de toute ma vie,» leur dit Hermione, amère avant de se rediriger vers le château.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut des marches qu'elle fut réellement blessée. «Je me fout de ce que tu penses, Roper,» la voix de James vint à elle avec un venin qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Un courant de douleur la traversa et Hermione haleta. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, une larme coulant sur sa joue. James eut l'air coupable et devint pâle à ce qu'il venait de dire. La foule encore formée attendit avec une respiration coupée.

«Au moins je sais maintenant quel genre de personne tu es,» lui dit Hermione en tremblant avant de courir dans le château, l'entendant lui crier après. Elle l'ignora et continua de courir jusqu'au dortoir des filles, où les autres filles étaient toutes assises, furieuses. Quelque chose avait visiblement changé dans le groupe et Hermione n'était pas certaine que c'était pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Hey hey!**

 **Voilà le chapitre! Je suis désormais en vacances, je vais donc pouvoir poster toutes les semaines!**

 **Il ne reste que 3 chapitres! :o**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé?**

 **Lucius qui demande conseil à Hermione?**

 **Les horcruxes?**

 **La scène avec pauvre Severus?**

 **Dites-moi tout!**

 **Je vous vois dans une semaine, merci pour vos commentaires!**

 **xoxo,**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Charlie3216: Oui tu as raison, elles vont s'y faire ;) Oui! J'étais très contente pour Dean moi aussi! Merci pour la review :)**

 **Zarranouille: Oulala, en effet, mais ça risque de chauffer maintenant! ;) Merci de ton passage!**

 **Petite-plume: Coucou! Oui, certaines phrases sont un peu boboches mais je n'ai pas de beta je corrige donc tout, seule! Désolée pour certaines tournures!**

 **BrownieJune: Bah, oui, tu as pu lire tout d'un coup! ;) aha oui, ça s'en vient!**

 **Pandelfique: Wow, merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait très plaisir! Et j'ai traduit cette fic parce que justement, les fic avec des voyages dans le temps sont très rares en français! :)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Un merci à Charliee3216, Zarranouille, Petite-plume, Eliie Evans et Leyanna pour les reviews!**

 **Un merci également a la mise en favoris (AlexandraDashwood).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione utilisa toute son énergie pour éviter James et Sirius. Sachant que James savait où elle aimait se cacher ou étudier, elle les évita comme la peste. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucun cours pendant que tout le monde révisait dur pour les examens qui approchaient. Une seule personne avait réussi à la retrouver et c'était par accident; Rémus. Elle s'était levée pour partir pour lui laisser son coin secret, mais il lui avait dit au contraire de rester et peut-être de s'aider mutuellement à réviser. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante pour cela et se faire demander des questions au hasard pour tester ses connaissances lui avait manqué.

Rémus avait admit qu'il aurait dû arrêter James et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu être si cruel envers un ami auparavant. Hermione avait haussé les épaules et avait ignoré la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé aux mots de James. «J'ai arrêté de me soucier de ce qu'il pensait de moi à la minute où il m'a blessé, Rémus, alors peut-on juste continuer de réviser, s'il te plaît,» dit Hermione froidement. Rémus avait hoché la tête en réponse.

La première fois que James pu finalement apercevoir Hermione fut lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour leur examen d'arithmancie le lundi matin. Il avait couru vers son pupitre et y avait déposé un bout de parchemin plié avant de courir vers son propre pupitre. Hermione se tourna pour le regarder froidement avant de déchirer le parchemin en morceaux sans même le lire. Lily croisa son regard et lui sourit tristement. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça alors qu'elle allait passer les examens les plus importants de sa vie.

Cela n'arrêta pas James d'essayer de lui parler. Rémus avait laissé échapper qu'il avait révisé avec Hermione alors tous les soirs, alors qu'ils étudiaient pour leurs derniers examens, Rémus lui tendait une autre lettre avec des excuses de James, encore. «Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point il est désolé, Hermione. Il était juste en colère d'avoir été ridiculisé devant toute l'école.»

«Et Rogue et moi ne l'avons pas été? Et à propos de Lily? Elle commençait tout juste à l'apprécier et il fait ça à quelqu'un qu'elle voyait comme un ami!» répondit Hermione amèrement tout en déchirant la lettre. Rémus savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas questionner le fait que Rogue avait des 'amis' et resta silencieux.

Quand la fin de semaine arriva après la première semaine d'examens, Hermione prit la chance de rester dans la Grande Salle pour manger son déjeuner au lieu de prendre une tartine et courir à son sanctuaire qu'elle partageait avec Rémus. Ce fut là qu'elle fit une erreur. Elle aurait dû se fier à sa routine.

Il était encore tôt pour être debout un samedi, mais Hermione avait pensé que si elle était là assez tôt, James serait encore au lit. La Grande Salle était tranquille avait seulement trois autres étudiants déjà levés de Serdaigle. Leurs nez étaient plongés dans leurs bouquins et ils ne firent pas attention à Hermione qui prenait place à sa propre table.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement alors qu'elle voyait les lèves-tôt entrer dans le Hall un par un, et de temps en temps en paires. Après qu'elle eut terminé son gruau, Hermione sentit qu'elle pourrait tenir toute la journée sans manger. Les autres repas étaient plus risqués, car elle pourrait croiser James, alors Rémus pourrait essayer de lui apporter à manger et partir quand James ne regarderait pas; moins de chances qu'il ne suive Rémus et ne trouve Hermione.

Poussant son bol plus loin, Hermione se figea tandis que le reste des étudiants dans le Hall regardait vers l'entrée pour savoir qui pouvait bien s'engueuler si tôt. La dispute continua alors qu'il arrivait vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, mais à présent, ceux qui se chicanaient s'étaient arrêtés, ainsi on pouvait entendre la pleine puissance de leur dispute. Hermione devint soudain très méthodique dans ses mouvements, reconnaissant les voix, alors qu'elle essuyait sa bouche et se levait, tandis que les quelques élèves dans la Grande Salle courraient vers l'entrée pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait.

Hermione prit son temps à marcher vers l'entrée, entendant lentement les mots devenir plus clairs à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Se glissant dans la petite foule qui s'était attroupée, Hermione se cacha de James et Lily alors qu'ils se tenaient là, se criant après dans les dernières marches de l'escaliers, leurs amis se tenant derrière eux, mal à l'aise, en haut des marches.

«Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je me répète? J'étais en _colère_! Je ne le pensais pas!» James secoua les bras d'exaspération.

«Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein?! Quand tu blesses un ami, il n'y a pas d'excuses!» Hermione surprit le regard de Lily se tourner vers la foule et c'est là qu'elle vit Rogue alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

«J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais comment puis-je m'excuser à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là?!» dit James sèchement alors qu'il descendait d'une marche.

«Essaies encore, James!» Lily poussa dans le bas de sa tête et disparut dans la foule. Hermione bougea rapidement pour partir, mais elle sentit une poigne forte sur son avant bras.

«C'est ta faute!» siffla Sirius dans son oreille.

«Tu me fais mal,» lui dit Hermione fermement avec un regard glacé tout en essayant de reprendre son bras, sans succès. «Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? C'est toi qui a causé ça quand tu as agis comme un intimidateur!» Hermione réalisa que l'intérêt de la foule se tournait maintenant vers leur petite dispute. «Lâches-moi!»

«Restes loin de nous! Et de tout le monde!» ordonna Sirius sa voix pleine de venin. Hermione ne put empêcher les larmes qui se formèrent dans ses yeux. «Tu as tout gâché!»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda Lily avec colère en poussant Sirius loin de Hermione. «Tu lui as demandé de faire ça?» Elle pivota pour regarder James alors qu'il les rejoignait.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?» demanda James, exaspéré, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux accrochèrent une Hermione qui faisait profil bas se frottant le bras. Il se tourna vers Sirius. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?»

«Je lui ai dit de retourner dans le trou d'où elle vient,» lui dit Sirius, acide. Hermione ne vit à peine la réaction de James alors qu'il se ruait en avant. Elle se plaça rapidement entre lui et Sirius.

«ARRÊTEZ!» cria Hermione. «Vous n'avez pas à m'endurer encore très longtemps. Je vais partir bientôt, ok?!» Sans attendre une réponse, Hermione bouscula la foule et monta rapidement les marches. Seulement, elle ne put monter bien loin dans le premier escalier quand la douleur familière la frappa. Celle-là allait dépasser toutes les autres qu'elle avait subies.

C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Hermione se tourna pour essayer de s'asseoir sur la marche, vit James et Lily lui courir après; elle pouvait les voir l'appeler mais ne pouvait pas les entendre. Avec une douleur aveuglante, Hermione vit les souvenirs changer. Un été chez Harry avec Ron; Lily lui montrant des photos de l'enfance de Harry et du mariage de Lily et James. Peter et elle qui regardait tout le monde installer un terrain de Quidditch sur la plaine proche de la maison des Potter. Sirius lui parlant au sujet des Animagus. Il y en avait tant qui accéléraient dans l'esprit d'Hermione qu'elle ne les voyait pas tous correctement. Ils passaient de son premier été avec ses nouveaux amis; Harry et Ron, jusqu'à sa sixième année et à recevoir des cadeaux des amis de Lily et James. Même Lucius et Narcissa passèrent dans un des souvenirs de sa quatrième année.

Pendant tout ce temps, les amis du passé d'Hermione ne purent qu'observer avec horreur et effroi alors qu'elle tombait des marches dures et froides. Chaque mot échangés entre eux, chaque mot qu'ils avaient dit à Hermione les engloutissant avec tellement de culpabilité que ç'en était bouleversant.

Sirius fut le premier à atteindre Hermione alors qu'elle s'écrasait au bas des marches, une coupure profonde au dessus de son œil gauche, saignant à profusion. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux alors qu'il la prenait avec précaution avant de courir vers l'infirmerie, James et Lily juste derrière lui. «Que se passe-t-il ici?» demanda le Professeur McGonagall à la foule en la voyant regarder quatre personne se déplacer rapidement; une, portée.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione réveilla en fin d'après-midi tandis que tout le monde était au souper. «Merci Merlin!» parla une voix familière dans un murmure soulagé. Elle sentit une douleur la traverser en se tournant pour voir Sirius assis sur le côté de son lit. «Madame Pomfresh! Elle est réveillée!» Hermione fixa Sirius à travers ses yeux hagards, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie.

Un bruissement de jupes révéla Madame Pomfresh sortant de son bureau. «Vous, dehors, pendant que je lui parle,» ordonna-t-elle fermement à Sirius. Il le fit avec réticence. Madame Pomfresh attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Hermione. «Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été inquiète de ne pas pouvoir soigner quelqu'un,» dit l'infirmière doucement.

«Que s'est-il passé?» parla Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

«Vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers, un escalier complet, de ce qu'on m'a dit. Il y avait quelques os cassés, lesquels ont été réparés, et quelques coupures et bleus qui se soignent peu à peu. Vous aurez des courbatures pendant les prochains jours,» lui expliqua rapidement Madame Pomfresh. Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. «Cependant, vos blessures à la tête étaient une autre paire de manche. Surtout avec votre…condition. Vous avez eu une fracture, juste une petite, mais c'était assez pour que je puisse vous envoyer à Ste-Mangouste, mais le Directeur m'en a empêché.» Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse à ce propos. «Il sera là quelques instants ce soir pour vous voir.»

«Est-ce que je vais bien, à présent?» demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

«Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, je vais pouvoir le vérifier réellement.» Avant d'expliquer plus, Madame Pomfresh se dirigea promptement vers son bureau. Hermione attendit patiemment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec des parchemins, de l'encre et une plume. «Le Directeur m'a dit que vous excellez dans…tout.» Hermione rougit. L'infirmière lui tendit le parchemin, l'encre et la plume. «Les douze usages du sang de dragon, je vous prie.» Madame Pomfresh sourit avant de partir.

«Oh, Madame Pomfresh? » l'appela Hermione. L'interpellée se retourna, attendant. «Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît dire à Sirius que je vais bien et que je dors?» L'infirmière ne demanda pas d'Explication mais hocha la tête.

Pas très longtemps après qu'Hermione eut listé les douze usages, le Professeur Dumbledore arriva. «Comment vous sentez-vous?» demanda-t-il poliment en prenant le siège sur le côté du lit.

«Quelque peu courbaturée…et chanceuse,» admit Hermione gravement.

«Vous avez compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous envoyer à Ste-Mangouste?» lui demanda-t-il sérieusement, probablement une des seules fois qu'elle l'avait vu si sérieux.

Hermione fit oui de la tête. «Trop de questions à propos de mon origine auraient été posées.»

«Je pense également qu'il était préférable d'assumer que vous seriez…en très bonne santé en sachant que vous retourneriez à votre époque,» Dumbledore sourit un peu. Elle lui tendit le parchemin et il le scanna rapidement. «Définitivement en bonne santé,» confirma-t-il pour lui-même. «C'était seulement pour cela que je venais vous voix. Et pour vous dire que Mr. Waverly serait là pour vous voir lundi matin. Vous devrez rester ici jusqu'à ce moment.»

«Qu'en est-il des horcruxes?» lui demanda soudainement Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

«Cela se passe très bien,» admit-il, «cependant, ce n'est pas le moment de vous inquiéter.» Ses yeux bleus familiers pétillèrent. Cela soulagea Hermione, ça allait fonctionner; peut-être que Voldemort pourrait être tué cette fois-ci.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin, mais pas assez pour échapper à l'infirmerie et s'en aller avant qu'elle n'ait de _visiteurs_. «Comment te sens-tu?» lui demanda doucement James.

«Pourquoi es-tu ici?» Hermione tâcha de garder une certaine froideur dans sa voix, mais elle sortit forcée.

«Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolé,» supplia-t-il. «Je dis toujours des conneries quand je suis fâché, mais je ne les pense pas.»

«Tu devrais contrôler ton tempérament alors,» sa voix claqua alors qu'elle se levait de son lit. Elle ne supportait pas d'être proche de lui en ce moment.

«Tu dois rester au lit, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu ne partirais pas avant demain matin pour l'examen,» lui dit James rapidement, essayant de la garder allongée. Elle était trop courbaturée pour le combattre et décida de s'asseoir. «Regarde, j'ai amené ton sac.» Il le mit sur le lit. Le sourire de James diminua quand il vit qu'Hermione le foudroyait toujours des yeux. Un petit silence tomba et James pria qu'Hermione lui dise quelque chose. Elle ne le fit pas. «Lily et moi sommes toujours amis, tu sais?» dit-il avec espoir.

«C'est la prérogative de Lily. Elle te connait depuis plus longtemps que moi elle peut donc juger de ton comportement, mais je peux garantir qu'on ne lui a jamais parlé avec tant de haine, comme moi on m'a parlé!» dit Hermione amèrement avec un soupçon de venin dans la voix. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi. «Je ne crois pas que mon pire ennemi ne m'ait jamais parlé de cette façon!» Et, bien contre son gré, des larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux de Hermione.

«Hermione, je te promets que je ne le pensais pas! Je vais te le dire tous les jours si je le dois. J'étais juste si fâché et honteux que j'ai simplement tout relâché sur toi,» plaida James en essayant de l'enlacer mais elle continuait de le repousser. Il finit par pousser ses bras sur les côtés. «Hermione, je suis désolé!» Dit James avec force, «Je ne blesserais _jamais_ quelqu'un volontairement.»

«Qu'en est-il de Severus?» renifla Hermione, «C'était quoi avec lui? Les garçons se comportant comme des garçons?» Elle le regarda finalement dans les yeux.

« À l'époque, et pour ma part; oui,» admit James penaud en laissant aller ses bras.

«T'es-tu excusé à _lui_?» lui demanda Hermione en s'allongeant précautionneusement sur ses oreillers, se sentant épuisée en si peu de temps. Son visage rouge répondit à sa question. «Tu l'as humilié devant toute l'école et tu n'as pas eu la décence de t'excuser?» Encore, quand James se tassa sur sa chaise, cela répondit à sa question. «Je comprends qu'il t'en aies toujours voulu!» marmonna Hermione sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda James, confus.

«Rien,» dit Hermione rapidement, «juste, excuses toi à Severus- publiquement, et ensuite, je te pardonnerai.» Hermione se morigéna d'être si autoritaire et de lui pardonner si vite, mais ses paroles avaient couru et elle avait besoin de changer de sujet.

Ça ne fonctionna pas . «Que veux-tu dire, il m'en a _toujours_ voulu?» demanda James en se levant.

* * *

 **Hello loviiiies :) J'ai un jour d'avance les amis :)**

 **Comment allez-vous? Les examens, vous survivez?**

 **Vous avez aimé le chapitre?**

 **Pauvre James aha, Hermione lui en a fait baver!**

 **Que pensez-vous de sa réaction?**

 **De James et Lily?**

 **De Sirius? :o**

 **De la chute de Hermione?**

 **De sa petite révélation?**

 **Dites-moi tout!**

 **En attendant, il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres :O**

 **À la semaine prochaine,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Charlie3216: Oui, en effet...Ils se sentent désolés, enfin, pas Sirius, un peu seulement...aha merci de ta review hebdomadaire ;)**

 **Eliie Evans: Oui, oui, le nombre de chap restants ne fait que descendre ;) Merci pour la review!**

 **Zarranouille: Merciiii :) J'espère, je fais de mon mieux! Oui, malheureusement, on ne change pas l'histoire...ou juste un peu! ;) Ouuuui j'ai adoré écrire ce moment! Merci pour la review!**

 **Petite-plume: Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir xxx merci pour la review!**

 **Leyanna: Merci de tes compliments :) Voilà la suite :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Un merci à Charliee3216, Zarranouille et Petite-plume pour les reviews et Liyly et Caroline1385 pour les follows!**

 **Un merci également aux mises en favoris (Brianda Malfoy, Clea L. Knight 707 et Caroline1385).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15.**

Hermione se surprit pour sa vivacité d'esprit. Ron serait fier! «James, avec tous les coups que vous lui avez fait et aux autres Serpentard, tu crois vraiment que Severus –ou les autres- ne t'en tiendrait pas rigueur?» Elle réussit même à faire un air désappointé. James baissa la tête, honteux. Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge; juste la signification qui avait été changée.

«Alors si je m'excuse publiquement à Séverus, tu me pardonneras?» C'était au tour de James de changer quelque peu le sujet.

Hermione le regarda attentivement, et ça la frappa. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien James et il ne la connaissait pas non plus. De quel droit pouvait-elle lui demander de supplier son pardon? Si Lily pouvait lui pardonner après l'avoir côtoyé sept ans, Hermione devrait pouvoir lui pardonner plus facilement. Était-elle aussi sévère?

«Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça,» dit doucement Hermione, la culpabilité la frappant durement à présent. James la regarda avec espoir. «Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou t'obliger à t'excuser; cela vient avec l'amitié.» James fronçât les sourcils. «Harry te ressemble tellement et des fois, je pense que tu es lui, et je pense parfois que je peux te parler de la même façon que je le fais avec lui.»

«Hermione, je te considère comme une amie, pourquoi je ne le serais pas?» James s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«On se connait à peine et j'agis comme si j'avais le droit de te disputer pour ton comportement- je ne peux pas. Seulement tes proches amis le peuvent,» lui expliqua Hermione. James ne sut pas comment répondre à cela. «Si Lily peut te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, alors tu peux assumer que je l'ai déjà fait.» James eut un sourire enfantin. «Mais James, je pense que ce qui s'est passé entre nous montre simplement que _nous_ ne sommes pas amis.»

«Tu m'as perdu, je pensais que tu me pardonnais?» demanda-t-il, confus.

«Je t'ai pardonné!» dit-elle rapidement, lui faisant un pauvre sourire. «Mais aucun ami ne se parle comme on l'a fait l'autre jour. Nous sommes des connaissances –pas des amis.»

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il lui fallut quelques moments pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. «Tu m'étonnes Hermione. Mais en ce qui me concerne, tu es mon amie et je vais toujours me sentir mal de t'avoir parlé ainsi.»

«Tu es gentil,» lui dit Hermione, honnêtement. «Merci».

«Hello?» appela une voix à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Sirius entrer dans l'infirmerie.

«Emmènes-le James,» lui murmura rapidement Hermione. «Je ne pense pas pouvoir endurer la culpabilité de le voir tout de suite.» James n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire mais suivit sa requête.

«J'ai bien peur, Sirius, mon grand ami, que nous devions laisser Roper ici pour qu'elle retrouve des forces pour le gros examen de demain,» dit James joyeusement alors qu'il rejoignait Sirius.

Hermione roula sur le côté, avec son dos face à eux alors elle ne put voir Sirius la regarder avec questionnement. «Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me voir?» entendit Hermione.

«Je ne sais pas, vieux. Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de préoccupations ces temps-ci,» dit James avec une voix qui disait clairement qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait avec Hermione. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer avec un 'clic', Hermione sentit une énorme vague de mélancolie la submerger en pensant à la maison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla de son sommeil léger en n'ayant pas bougé de la position qu'elle avait prise depuis que James et Sirius étaient partis. Son dos était légèrement raide en roulant sur celui-ci pour trouver Lucius se tenant devant elle. Hermione mit sa main sur sa poitrine en sursaut, les battements de son cœur accélérant pour quelques secondes. «Tu m'as fait peur!» dit-elle d'une voix forte.

«Écoutes, je ne m'attarderai pas longtemps,» dit Lucius, allant directement au but, et croisant ses bras lentement. «Il semblerait que tu avais raison, Narcissa avait besoin d'aide dans ses révisions.» Hermione s'assit plus droit, notant qu'elle ne se sentait plus si courbaturée à présent.

«Vraiment?» demanda Hermione en se penchant pour agripper son sac au bout de son lit.

«Elle a accepté mon invitation pour venir me visiter pendant l'été,» dit Lucius avec une attitude calme mais avec un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix d'avoir réussi tel exploit.

«Eh bien, je suis contente pour toi,» lui dit Hermione, tout en attendant le reste de ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Je ne remercie pas les gens en-dessous de moi, tu sais?» dit Lucius avec évidence, prenant place dans la chaise.

«Je ne m'attendrais pas à moins, mais pourquoi es-tu ici?» demanda finalement Hermione.

«Ma gratitude te sera montrée en gardant ton secret,» lui expliqua Lucius avec un sourire condescendant. Hermione sentit son visage rougir.

«Quel secret?» demanda-t-elle avec une innocence feinte qui sortit comme un son de chat étranglé.

«Vois-tu, je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Je ne peux pas comprendre. C'est très frustrant!» Les yeux gris et froids de Lucius tinrent ceux d'Hermione, chaleureux et marrons. «Tu connais très bien cette école mais tu es ici seulement depuis quelques mois. Il m'a fallu deux yeux pour connaître l'école en profondeur.»

«C'est tout ce que tu as?» demanda Hermione avec amusement.

Lucius se pencha lentement vers elle, «Ne joues pas avec moi; je peux rendre ta vie très difficile.» Hermione croisa les bras en signe de protestation et se redressa le plus haut qu'elle put, essayant de le dépasser. Cela ne fonctionna pas. En voyant la situation, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était là aussi pour Drago Malefoy.

«Qu'attends-tu de moi?» demanda Hermione, défaite.

«Juste de me dire une chose, et je te promets que j'emmènerai ton secret jusqu'à ma tombe- c'est ainsi que je repaye les gens,» lui dit Lucius, fièrement. Hermione le scruta et mesura ses options. Les souvenirs de Lucius et sa famille rejouèrent dans sa mémoire. Elle était là pour une raison et son fils faisait partie de cela; cela devenait un mantra.

«Je te dirai une seule chose et tu devineras le reste par toi-même,» commença Hermione résolument. Lucius hocha la tête solennellement et se pencha davantage avec ses coudes sur les genoux, les mains entrecroisées. «Tu vas te marier avec Narcissa et vous allez avoir deux enfants; un fils puis une fille, même si ce n'était qu'un garçon au début.»

Lucius sembla avoir été figé où il se trouvait par la nouvelle. Éventuellement, il s'adossa à la chaise, regardant attentivement Hermione et se demandant comment comprendre cette information. «Le futur?» demanda-t-il finalement. Hermione fit signe que oui. «Comment?» Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se demanda à ce moment si elle n'avait pas fait la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

Une douleur la frappa à la tempe. «Vas chercher Madame Pomfresh,» lui ordonna Hermione sèchement alors que les souvenirs l'envahissait, lui disant qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose. Chaque anniversaire dont elle pouvait se rappeler flasha rapidement; un cadeau étrange et curieux arrivait chaque année, des choses qu'elle comprendrait seulement quand elle arriverait à Poudlard. Et le dernier souvenir resta plus longtemps; elle-même, arrivant au train, prête à commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard et Lucius Malefoy qui l'approchait. Une note qu'elle n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à maintenant. _J'ai hâte de te voir à la fin de cette année scolaire_. Le souvenir se logea rapidement dans sa tête et Hermione se réveilla devant Madame Pomfresh qui lui tendait une fiole de potion et Lucius Malefoy était parti.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ce soir-là, Hermione était assise dans son lit, mangeant son souper tout en regardant rapidement ses notes et ses livres pour l'examen. Quelques étudiants avaient fait des allées et venues dans l'infirmerie à cause de faux mouvements de baguette ou d'autres dont le sort s'était retourné contre eux et Hermione avait passé tout son temps, depuis que Lucius lui avait rendu visite, comme elle le faisait présentement; à réviser intensément. Quelques personnes avaient essayé de la voir, mais Madame Pomfresh avait été claire et avait interdit les visites afin qu'elle puisse passer le reste de la journée à se remettre.

Cependant, quelqu'un d'inattendu passa outre l'interdiction alors qu'Hermione finissait son repas; Peter.

«Bonjour,» dit-il timidement alors qu'il arrivait à son lit.

«Bonjour,» dit Hermione avec un sourire poli. «Ça va?»

«Ne devrais-je pas poser cette question?» demanda Peter en retour avec un petit rire nerveux.

«Oh, je vais bien. J'ai vécu pire,» admit-elle avec un souvenir distant de sa cinquième année et de la visite au Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'était pas très vivace comme souvenir, plutôt comme un rêve qui s'échappait à mesure qu'elle essayait de mieux s'en rappeler.

Un silence inconfortable descendit sur eux et Peter prit place au pied de son lit. «Tu as été très gentille avec moi, Hermione,» dit Peter en déglutissant, «et je me sens très lâche de ne pas t'avoir défendue!» Le visage d'Hermione ne montra que de la confusion tandis que Peter parlait avec émotion sur combien il n'était pas digne d'être un Gryffondor et sur le fait que personne ne devrait être son ami.

«Peter!» dit Hermione fermement. Il leva la tête nerveusement. «Si tu étais aussi lâche, tu n'aurais pas été placé à Gryffondor. Et tu n'y aurais pas été placé si tu n'étais pas loyal envers tes amis.»

«Mais je ne-»

«Peter, tu l'étais!» lui dit-elle, avec rigueur. «James, Sirius et Remus sont tes amis de plus longue date et tes meilleurs amis. Tu étais loyal à _eux_. C'était peut-être mal placé, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.» Elle le vit prendre ce fait et vit la compréhension sur ses traits.

«Je suis quand même désolé- et Sirius aussi,» ajouta Peter rapidement. Hermione fit une grimace. Elle ne savait pas si elle méritait les excuses qu'on lui donnait. C'était elle qui avait été déplacée, peut-être pas tout à fait, mais cela n'arrêtait pas la culpabilité de se faire sentir. «C'était horrible de te voir tomber des marches-je ne veux plus jamais voir ça!»

«Je ne crois pas que cela va se produire d'ici un bon bout de temps,» rit Hermione. «C'est gentil d'être venu, Peter, et crois-moi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, même pas Sirius- peux-tu lui dire?» Peter hocha la tête rapidement. «Parfait, maintenant, ne devrais-tu pas être en train de réviser?» La réponse de Peter fut de partir en vitesse à la vue de son regard sévère. La porte cliqua derrière lui et Hermione entendit la voix de Madame Pomfresh de son bureau, «Ces Gryffondors; plus sournois que les Serpentards!»

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin en entendant une étudiante gémir d'agonie qui étaient portés par deux de ses amis. «C'était Peeves!» gémit-elle. «Des maudites flaques d'eau partout dans le second corridor!»

Hermione regarda sa montre; son examen était dans une heure seulement. Madame Pomfresh la vit se lever alors qu'elle aidait la fille à se mettre sur un lit. «Miss Evans a apporté votre uniforme et des vêtements propres pour vous il y a quelques minutes; ils sont sur la chaise.» Hermione la remercia et se dépêcha à se changer et se laver rapidement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione était aussi prête qu'elle puisse l'être pour son exam. Retournant à son lit pour prendre ses affaires, elle remercia Madame Pomfresh en partant et sentit l'excitation nerveuse qu'elle ressentait normalement avant un examen.

En sortant des portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigeant dans le corridor, Hermione vit Mr. Benedict Waverly l'attendre avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, jusqu'à ses yeux. «Il est temps pour vous de retourner dans le futur, Miss Granger,» lui dit-il fièrement.

«Tout de suite?» demanda Hermione, en balbutiant. Benedict Waverly hocha une fois la tête. «Puis-je dire au revoir à Lily et aux autres? Et Sirius, je dois lui parler!»

«J'ai bien peur que non, Miss Granger,» Mr. Waverly lui tendit un bras pour qu'elle le suive. «Nous avons trouvé que les plans étaient bien en place et dans la bonne direction. Vous avez tout fait ce pourquoi vous aviez été envoyée ici.»

Hermione le suivit silencieusement alors qu'il la menait dans le corridor où la Salle sur Demande se trouvait. «Vous avez besoin de penser à la salle où vous vous trouviez avant que vous ne voyagiez dans le temps,» lui expliqua-t-il avec entrain.

Une foule d'émotions traversait Hermione; celle qui ressortit le plus était le soulagement. Elle revenait vers un meilleur futur, un meilleur temps à l'école, une meilleure vie pour Harry –un Lucius et Drago Malefoy plus gentils! Prenant un moment, Hermione vida son esprit alors qu'elle pensait à la librairie dont elle avait eu besoin pour réviser. Pensant fermement à cette pièce, elle marcha trois fois devant le mur avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

«Excellent,» la félicita Mr. Waverly en ouvrant la porte pour elle. Hermione entra dans la pièce rapidement et sourit en voyant que le livre qu'elle étudiait était toujours sur le bureau. Jetant un coup d'œil, Hermione le feuilleta rapidement et trouva la page qu'elle avait surligné pour y revenir.

'Rune d'engagement : Cette rune est relativement nouvelle puisqu'elle n'est apparue qu'en 1976. C'est une bonne source de magie pour les amis et la famille.'

«Harry avait trouvé ce livre dans sa malle et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il l'avait alors qu'il ne suivait même pas le cours de Runes Anciennes,» dit Hermione à Mr. Waverly, sachant à présent pourquoi il avait été là. «La personne qui m'a envoyée ici avait tout prévu.»

«Prenez place, Miss Granger et je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer,» lui expliqua-t-il. S'asseyant au bureau, Hermione le regarda conjurer un lit à partir d'une des tables de la pièce et il prit une fiole de la poche de son manteau. «Vous serez endormie pour une heure. Pendant que vous serez endormie, tout ce que vous vous souvenez de votre ancienne vie sera remplacé par vos nouveaux souvenirs.»

«Je ne vais pas me souvenir de rien? Et si quelque chose vire mal et cela change tout?» demanda Hermione, en panique.

«Ce sera là,» la rassura-t-il gentiment, «mais ce sera comme un rêve que vous essayez de vous souvenir ou un souvenir de déjà-vu- comme si vous l'aviez déjà vécu.» Hermione se relaxa visiblement. «Vous avez fait un travail merveilleux; comme je m'y attendais.»

«Est-ce que tous les souvenirs vont changer de la même façon qu'ils l'ont fait à cette époque?» Hermione se dirigea vers le lit et prit la potion.

«Non. Ce sera comme si vous remplissiez les blancs des choses banales qui ont conduits aux changements importants que vous avez fait. Vous ne verrez ni ne sentirez rien,» lui dit Mr. Waverly d'une voix calme. «Prête?» La réponse d'Hermione fut de prendre le contenu de la potion. Alors qu'elle ingurgitait la dernière goutte elle sentit la noirceur s'emparer d'elle doucement.

* * *

 **Hey hey!**

 **Guys on doit se parler! C'est quoi cette baisse de reviews?**

 **Franchement, c'est assez long traduire et je bosse fort sur chaque chapitre. J'ai des mises en alertes qui rentrent chaque semaine, le nombre de vues augmentent mais pas les reviews! Faites un effort, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre :( S'il vous plaît :)**

 **Bon, alors les petites questions pour vous aider:**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce qu'Hermione a dit à James?**

 **Trouvez-vous cela juste?**

 **Et Peter lui?**

 **Et le pauvre Sirius?**

 **Le départ très accéléré de Hermione?**

 **Son retour?**

 **Avez-vous hâte?**

 **Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine les enfants. Accrochez-vous, la fic ne finira peut-être pas de la façon que vous imaginiez ;)**

 **À lundi prochain,**

 **xoxo,**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Charliee3212: Évidemment, il fallait que quelqu'un leur montre! Aha merci de ta review xx**

 **Petite-plume: Heureusement! Le voici! J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

 **Zarranouille: Aha je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir :) Oui, c'est en effet un connard aha! Merci! Parfait, si ma traduction s'améliore, sinon ça serait triste! Malheureusement, prochain chap, c'est la fin :( J'ai des traductions en tête, des scénarios pas super construits, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais recommencer! :o je verrai! :) Il faudra d'abord que je demande les permissions, écrire des chaps en avance et tout et tout...**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Un merci à chupa98, Charliee3216, chapellucie, Petite-plume, Jade Malloy Lupin, BrownieJune et Guest pour les reviews**

 **et fanbella pour le follow!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est shy-n-great (lien dans ma bio).**

 **Personnages: Hermione G.,James P., Sirius B.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Chapitres: 16**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16.**

 _Elle se vit ayant une relation très proche avec Sirius. Elle vit Peter devenir Mangemort pour protéger les Potter. Elle vit un été calme avec Harry et Ron. Elle vit Daisy Potter les suivre pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Elle vit Drago Malefoy l'inviter au bal de Noël et son visage déçu lorsqu'elle lui dit non. Elle vit des mots codés lui être dit par tous les gens qu'elle connaissait dans le passé. Elle vit un professeur de potions appelé Professeur Rogue qui était sévère mais juste. Elle vit des conversations avec Remus. Elle vit Jazz, Rajni, Freya et Anna avec leurs propres familles et leurs enfants qui grandissaient quelques années derrière Hermione. Elle vit le matin où elle avait quitté sa propre époque et vit les Potters, Sirius, Remus, Peter et les filles aller au bureau du Directeur._

 _Elle vit un Voldemort décédé, tué une bonne fois pour toute lorsqu'il essaya de tuer les Potter._

Hermione sentit qu'elle reprenait conscience et se força à se réveiller entièrement. Elle se sentait faible et son corps bougeait maladroitement. Regardant à travers ses pupilles sèches, Hermione reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait comme la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait dû s'endormir pendant sa révision. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un lit par contre…une minute…quelque chose se réveilla en elle mais s'éteint tout aussi vite. Se redresser lui demanda toute son énergie. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure du souper. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez mangé et elle en sentait les effets.

Se relevant finalement, Hermione attrapa le livre qui était sur le bureau et son sac qui était en-dessous et quitta la Salle sur Demande pour trouver un Directeur avec des yeux pétillants sur le bord de la porte. «Bienvenue dans votre époque, Miss Granger,» l'accueillit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Le corps faible d'Hermione s'appuya contre la porte au moment où elle se changeait en mur. «C'est comme si c'était un rêve dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir,» croassa-t-elle. «Je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est tout.»

«Mes instructions sont de vous dire de ne pas lutter contre…et de prendre ceci,» il lui tendit une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu à l'intérieur. Elle nota que la main qui la tenait avait l'air très friable. «Un malencontreux accident avec un Horcruxe,» dit gaiement le Directeur avec un clin d'œil. Encore là, il y avait ce rêve qui cherchait à refaire surface. Au lieu d'essayer de se rappeler, Hermione prit la potion. Elle se sentit aussitôt plus en forme. «Êtes-vous prête à les voir?»

«Voir qui?» demanda-t-elle en repositionnant son sac sur son épaule. La réponse de Dumbledore fut de commencer à marcher le long du corridor. Sachant qu'il était mieux de le suivre que de chercher à le comprendre, Hermione le suivit simplement.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le bureau du Directeur. Lentement, ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à son bureau et Hermione put entendre des voix au fur à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte pour révéler un regroupement d'adultes. Des adultes qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle avait fait la connaissance en tant qu'adolescents;

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Anna, Freya, Rajni, Jazz et Peter. L'instinct prit le dessus et la première chose qu'Hermione se retrouva à faire fut de courir dans les bras ouverts de Sirius.

«Tu ne m'as jamais laissé m'excuser!» lui chuchota Sirius dans l'oreille avant le la reposer au sol. «Sais-tu comment ça a été?! Pendant des années, j'ai pensé que tu étais partie à cause de ce que j'avais dit!» Hermione secoua la tête. «Et je devais endurer Lucius Malefoy qui se pavanait avec ce que tu lui avait dit et il ne voulait rien dire! Et puis j'ai dû te rencontrer presque sept ans plus tard et me taire parce que tu n'aurais rien su!»

«Je me sentais tellement mal d'être si bornée à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé alors qu'en vrai, on ne connaissait pas si bien pour que je me comporte ainsi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi…et te gifler.» Hermione sentit toutes ses émotions l'engloutir alors que tous les souvenirs avec lesquels elle lutait semblèrent devenir plus clairs. Sirius l'enveloppa dans une autre étreinte.

«Au moins je n'ai plus à surveiller ce que je dis en ta présence,» la voix de Sirius vibra dans sa poitrine contre l'oreille d'Hermione.

«Sirius, laisse la pauvre fille respirer, je suis sûre qu'elle est un peu dépassée en ce moment,» dit doucement Lily alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Sirius. Hermione regarda le petit groupe attroupé autour d'elle.

«Comment avez-vous compris?» demanda Hermione, posant la première de la foule de questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête.

«Sirius t'a remarqué à King Cross quand on a amené Harry à la gare pour sa première année. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que tu étais la même Hermione que nous connaissions après les tonnes de lettres de Harry qui sont arrivées à la maison parlant des ses nouveaux amis,» lui expliqua James. C'était un peu surréaliste pour Hermione de voir tous ses visages qui pour elle, avaient été adolescents il y avait peu de temps. Maintenant, ils étaient tous adultes avec des stigmates du temps, et des rides, et des cheveux gris parsemés.

«Si j'avais pu, je vous l'aurais dit depuis le début-» essaya d'expliquer rapidement Hermione.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie,» parla Jazz. «Nous connaissons les règles,» elle gloussa un peu, «tu n'as pas idée des recherches que nous avons fait pendant toutes ses années pour essayer de savoir pourquoi tu étais là, mais ce n'est juste pas à nous de le découvrir. Même pas à ce vieux schnock là,» elle donna un petit coup de coude taquin vers Dumbledore.

«Ah oui, même le vieux schnock ne peut pas tout savoir,» dit le Directeur joyeusement.

«Maintenant, écoute,» Sirius balança son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, «qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession que Lucius Malefoy et son fils ont envers toi?» Elle le regarda et vit l'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

«Pitié! Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de nous casser les pieds avec ça?» grogna Freya de frustration. «Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui ressent le besoin de faire des coups aux Serpentards!»

Ignorant la petite altercation entre Sirius et Freya, Lily tendit une vieille enveloppe à Hermione. «Ce sont les résultats des examens que tu as passés…pas qu'ils ne valent vraiment quelque chose maintenant, parce que tu devras les reprendre,» lui expliqua Lily, «J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce que tu as eu.» Hermione passa ses doigts sur les coins vieillis par le temps et fixa son nom du passé; Hermione Roper. Encore, les souvenirs passèrent comme un nuage d'été sans tracé exact.

«Je la garderai en souvenir de mon temps dans le passé,» dit finalement Hermione en plaçant l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

«Miss Granger a quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait la voir, mais j'ai bien peur que vous deviez tous quitter,» leur dit soudainement Dumbledore.

«Attendez une minute! J'ai des années de questions qui ont besoin d'être répondues!» dit James, indigné.

«On est deux!» renchérit Sirius.

«Trois!» ajouta Peter. Le groupe se retourna vers lui, éberlué. «Quoi? Comme si je suivais tout ce que vous faites?» Hermione lui sourit, voyant clairement l'homme assuré qu'il était devenu.

«Vous aurez tout le temps pour cela bientôt, mais ce n'est pas le moment,» leur dit Dumbledore comme s'il parlait à ses étudiants.

«Oh aller!» gémit Sirius. «Elle m'a laissé des années de remord!»

«Sirius!» la voix de Lily claqua. «Tu as attendu aussi longtemps, tu pourras sûrement attendre un peu plus longtemps!» Elle se tourna vers Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient à quitter la pièce. «Certaines choses ne changent pas, crois-moi,» dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Hermione remarqua une silhouette sortir de l'ombre à l'autre bout du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle émit un son quand elle réalisa qui c'était; il était vraiment l'image de son père, même en étant adulte. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les yeux de Lily, en particulier parce qu'elle les avait vus elle-même. «Je serai en-bas au souper,» leur fit savoir Dumbledore en quittant la pièce.

«Harry?» se retrouva Hermione à demander à l'homme dans la quarantaine, selon elle. Elle n'était pas si loin. Le Harry Potter de 38 ans s'avança vers elle avec un sourire qui montra les rides autour de ses yeux qui étaient venus avec l'âge. «M'as-tu envoyée dans le passé?»

«Tu étais la seule en qui j'avais assez confiance pour faire une chose si importante,» lui expliqua-t-il. «Je suis devenu un Langue-de-plomb et je suis tombé sur une salle qui contenaient une foule de documents sur les Plans de vie qui n'avaient jamais abouti.» L'esprit d'Hermione virevoltait, essayant de comprendre l'information. «Puis j'ai trouvé la mienne, et celle de Dean Thomas, et celle de Drago Malefoy – et la tienne. Nous étions destinés à des vies plus heureuses.»

«Pourquoi juste les nôtres, Harry? Qu'en est-il de celles des autres qui étaient destinés à une vie plus heureuse?» questionna Hermione en prenant place sur un siège proche du bureau de Dumbledore.

«Les nôtres étaient les seules qui étaient très liées au retour de Voldemort. En prenant certaines décisions qu'ont prises mes parents et leurs amis à l'école-même Lucius Malefoy, et tu prends le chemin qui a mené à son contrôle du Monde magique,» Harry lui expliqua la complexité de la situation du mieux qu'il le put. «Originellement, mes parents semblaient se retrouver ensemble par peur et par détermination pour ne pas que Voldemort ne les contrôlent. C'était plus une alliance que de l'amour. Je savais que si j'ajoutais quelqu'un qui avait un grand cœur et un franc-parler comme toi dans leurs vies, ils comprendraient un peu mieux pourquoi ils se disputaient.»

«Que s'est-il passé quand je suis partie?» demanda Hermione en essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui disait.

«Quand tu as pardonné mon père le jour avant ton départ de 1976, ce fut le jour où ma mère a embrassé mon père pour la première fois,» dit Harry avec un sourire gêné. «Elle était si contente qu'il grandisse enfin et qu'il agisse moins en enfant. Tu as fait ça. Tu les a mis en couple presqu'un an avant qu'ils étaient supposés l'être.» Hermione se sentit sourire de fierté. «Et tu as fait en sorte que Lucius Malefoy arrête le cercle vicieux de préjugés qui courait dans sa famille. Tu l'as fait se lever pour ce qu'il pensait et en quoi il croyait et l'a rendu un meilleur homme.»

«Que fait-il à présent?» Tout avait l'air d'être un peu plus en place à présent. «J'ai des souvenirs de Lucius et sa famille qui étaient gentils avec moi, mis ça me semble être tout nouveau pour moi.»

«Rassures-toi,» rit Harry, «Il est toujours prétentieux, mais il n'est pas la personne détestable qu'il était avant. Cette fois-ci, il a vraiment pris soin de Drago quand il était un petit garçon au lieu de le forcer à être l'enfant amer qu'il était. Et je pense que le fait d'avoir une fille l'a adoucit.» Harry fit un sourire en coin.

«Et qu'en est-il de Dean Thomas? Pourquoi lui?»

«Dean était supposé grandir avec un père et savoir qui il était. Voldemort lui a pris cela avant qu'il soit né,» lui dit Harry. «Et c'est tout. Rien de très complexe avec cette histoire.»

«Juste comme ça, tout est ce qu'il devrait être?» demanda Hermione avec impatience.

«Eh bien...» les yeux de Harry rétrécirent de façon taquine, ses lunettes montant sur son nez alors qu'il le retroussait.

«Quoi?» demanda Hermione en panique.

«Quelque chose s'est produit et n'était pas supposé arriver, mais de la façon dont je la vois, c'est une bonne chose.» Hermione fixa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise avant qu'elle n'explose de curiosité. «Qu'est-ce que tu penses des hommes plus âgés?»

«Excuse-moi?» Harry s'assit sur le coin du bureau à côté d'Hermione. Elle comprit. «Harry, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Et comment cela fonctionnerait? Tu viens d'un futur qui n'existe probablement pas à présent.»

«Pas moi!» rit-il de bon cœur.

Hermione fronçât les sourcils, confuse. «Tu ne penses à James-Harry-»

«Merlin, non!» Harry éclata de rire une seconde fois. «Même si je me suis demandé à un moment donné si tu allais devenir ma mère.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione rit nerveusement.

«Si tu me dis que c'est Lucius Malefoy, j'y retourne!» l'avertit Hermione. Haary lui lança un regard qui lui disait à quel point elle était ridicule. «Qui alors?» demanda Hermione.

«Sirius!»

«Jetedemandepardon!» dit Hermione en une seule respiration, pas certaine d'avoir entendu le bon prénom. «Que veux-tu dire par 'Sirius'?»

«Et je pensais que les femmes savaient tout?» blagua Harry.

»Harry, dis-moi ce que tu veux dire?» supplia-t-elle, en poussant le genou de Harry.

Harry leva les mains, en défensive, «Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, et sur ce, mon tempos est presque écoulé.» Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever sur ses pieds. Il la regarda attentivement avant de l'amener dans une étroite étreinte. «J'ai hâte de te voir grandir avec moi dans cette vie meilleure.» Quand il la relâcha, Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur. «Il t'attend dehors.» Il la retourna et la poussa gentiment vers la porte. Elle se retourna pour le voir disparaître lentement. «Vas vivre une vie heureuse, Hermione.» Il disparut et elle hocha la tête.

Comme le disait Harry, Sirius attendait Hermione dehors sur la première marche. Elle fit une pause un moment avant de fermer la porte et s'asseoir avec lui. Sirius ne la regarda pas, mais plutôt fixa ses mains entrecroisées tout en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. «J'ai toujours pensé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré que tu marierais une des filles…probablement Jazz parce qu'elle était exactement comme toi,» lui dit Hermione nerveusement. Il ne la regarda toujours pas.

«Lily savait- je ne sais pas comment, mais elle semble toujours savoir tout,» dit Sirius tout bas sans bouger. «J'étais tellement furieux contre toi d'avoir vu un si mauvais côté de moi quand on a fait ce coup à Severus que je voulais te faire mal.» Hermione plaça sa main gauche sur le haut de la sienne et il posa ses deux mains dessus. Il lui sourit tristement. «Tu sais, je pensais que James aboutirait avec toi. Puis, quand il a annoncé le dernier jour d'école qu'il allait se marier avec Lily, j'étais choqué. Et pour un bout de temps, j'ai cru que peut-être il mariait Lily parce qu'il attendait que tu reviennes.»

«Pourquoi pensais-tu cela? Nous savions tous les deux qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre,» dit Hermione en se tournant pour lui faire face, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

«Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai embarqué dans ce plan absurde pour les mettre ensemble?» demanda Sirius, oubliant que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps pour elle que pour lui. «Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait?» Hermione fit oui. «J'ai pensé que si je pouvais lui faire voir qu'il avait encore un faible pour Lily, et bien je n'aurais pas à te perdre pour mon meilleur ami.» Hermione sentit une vague d'amour inconditionnel pour lui à cet instant, voyant toujours le garçon de 18 ans qu'elle avait vu il n'y avait pas si longtemps. «Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela fonctionnerait et j'en étais enchanté. Et puis, tu as vu ce qu'on a fait, et tout a viré au cauchemar.»

«Sirius, je t'aurais reparlé si j'avais su que je partais pas longtemps après,» lui dit Hermione gentiment.

«Je le sais maintenant,» il lui sourit doucement. «Lily croit que tu étais là pour aider James à grandir afin qu'elle le voit comme un homme et pas comme le garçon qu'il était. Alors même si nous pensions tous qu'il te voulait, il a admis que ça n'avait jamais été comme cela.»

«Crois-moi, ça ne l'était pas,» ajouta rapidement Hermione. «Harry lui ressemble tellement que ce serait comme d'embrasser mon frère.» Il rit au regard de dégoût qu'elle arborait.

«Et je sais ça aussi maintenant!» Sirius lui caressa le visage. «Alors _qu'est-ce que tu penses_ maintenant que je suis plus vieux?» lui demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

«Je ne peux pas dire que j'y ai vraiment réfléchi,» dit Hermione avec un faux air innocent alors qu'elle regardait les escaliers en spirales. La réponse de Sirius fut de l'entraîner dans un baiser.

«Et maintenant?» demanda-t-il en se reculant. Hermione l'embrassa en réponse, commençant le reste de sa propre vie d'adulte _heureuse_.

* * *

 **Heyyy!**

 **C'est la fiiiin. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce dernier chapitre? J'aurais voulu plus de scènes mais la fic se termine bel et bien là.**

 **Je suis très surprise que ce soit Harry de 38 ans qui l'a envoyé! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!**

 **J'ai aussi conscience que le pairing Hermione/James est un peu 'faux'. Techniquement, il aurait pu se passer et finalement, Hermione finit avec Sirius, mais c'est l'auteur qui a décidé ses ratings et paring, alors j'ai juste fait comme elle.**

 **Merci infiniment pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :) J'apprécie chacune de ses reviews car c'est ça qui me motive réellement à publier!**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont follow et qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favoris, je vous fais des gros bisous XOXO.**

 **Pour le dernier chapitre, ceux qui ont suivi la fiction en entier, laissez un petit mot , pour que je sache le nombre de lecteurs réel :)**

 **Pour ce qui est du futur, j'ai plusieurs fictions en vue que j'aimerais traduire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une RAR, je trouve la traduction cent fois plus difficile que l'écriture d'une fic en tant que telle. Cela me prend aussi énormément de temps alors je ne sais pas si je vais publier autre chose d'ici bientôt (Je dis ça à chaque fin de publication, mais je finis souvent par revenir alors, ne me prenez pas au mot). ;)**

 **À bientôt,**

 **xoxo**

 **FireSilver.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **chupa98: Oh donc tu sais déjà comment ça se termine ;) Mais oui, c'est bien dommage pour Sirius :( Merci pour la review!**

 **Charliee3216: C'était pas si inatendu ahah Mais j'ai trouvé quand j'ai lu moi-même, que c'était un peu surprenant. Voilà ce que ça a donné, son retour! Merci pour tes reviews tout au long de la fic! xxx**

 **chapellucie: La voici, je me dépêche de publier :) Merci d'avoir reviewé!**

 **Petite-plume: Oui, c'est très précipité :o Et pour ta question, je me corrige, en fait tous les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, avant qu'elle n'arrive dans le passé des Maraudeurs seront comme effacés ou vont être difficiles pour Hermione de s'en rappeler! J'espère que c'est plus clair? aha Merci pour tous tes commentaires:)**

 **Jade Malloy Lupin: Merci pour tes compliments! :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est en partie pour les raisons que tu as dépeints que j'ai choisi la fic! Mais aussi à cause du pairing! J'espère que ça t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires de fin!**

 **BrownieJune: C'est pas grave :) l'important c'est que tu commentes ;) Voici la suite, merci :) xx**

 **Guest: Ouuui je sais :p c'est ça que j'explique en-haut! C'est ça que l'auteur a choisi, pas moi ;) Merci pour la review! J'espère que ça t'as plu!**


End file.
